Anything For You
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: When Beck finds out Cat's dark secret, he's on a self-appointed mission to keep her safe and falls in love with her on the way. Can they live long enough to enjoy their newfound relationship? *BeckXCat* *COMPLETED*
1. The Only One

**Anything For You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **When Beck finds out Cat's dark secret, he's on a self-appointed mission to keep her safe and falls in love with her on the way. Can they live long enough to enjoy their newfound relationship?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**The Only One**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You know you're not the only one<br>When they all come crashing down, midflight. **_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p><em>Ring…ring…ring…ring…<em>

"_Hi! This is Cat's Voicemail, and Not Real-Life Cat! I'll Call You Back!" BEEP…_

"Cat, you cannot call a guy 3 times and not answer one of my calls when I call back!" 23 year old Beck snapped into the phone, pressing the "END" button while he was at it. He threw the phone into the passenger seat next to him as he pulled into his suburban home's driveway. He checked his phone once more, but his short red-head friend hadn't called him back yet. "Dammit, Cat." He muttered as he opened his car door with force, taking his phone with him. He took his duffle bag from the back of his car and walked up to the front door, pulling out his house key. He sighed deeply as he reached his front porch, but when he heard a weak sob, he looked around, seeing a small figure on the bench outside his house. "Cat?" He asked cautiously, dropping his duffle bag and keys to the ground to go up to her. Yup, it was her. He knew that red hair anywhere.

Cat Valentine looked up to him, her face bruised and tearstained. It shocked Beck to see her harmed in such a way. "Beck, I need help." Her voice broke, and she let out another sob.

"Holy crap, Cat!" Beck snapped back into his right mind as he opened his front door quickly, throwing his stuff inside, and soon carried her inside, kicking the door shut behind him. He sat her down on his couch, as she continued to cry. "Okay, besides your face, are you hurt anywhere else?" Knowing she wasn't going to answer him, Beck unzipped her sweater and took it off, but slowed down when she let out a cry of pain. "Sorry, sorry. I just need this off." Finally, the sweater was off, and he immediately saw her arms with bruises of hands marks and he checked her back, which was black and blue all over, with whip marks, old and new. Beck put his arms around her, gently, as he was shaking. "Cat, who did this to you? Did Todd do this?"

Todd Matthews was Cat's boyfriend of almost a year. She moved in with him a few months ago. Everyone advised her not to, but Cat shook them off and said she'd be fine. Ever since, Beck and the gang had seen less and less of Cat, and could hardly get a hold of her. Jade kept insisting Beck and the others that Cat's boyfriend, Todd, was keeping her from them, but Beck wouldn't listen.

Now he wished he had and beat the snot out of the guy.

Cat wiped a few tears away when Beck handed her a tissue. "I can't take anymore, Beck!" She sobbed out.

"Todd did this, didn't he?" Beck tried to ask nicely, but inside, he was feeling nothing but anger and vengeance.

Cat nodded. "Yes…and it's been like this since we moved in together."

Yup, Todd Matthews is going to die.

Beck shook his head. "We have to call-"

"We can't call the police!" Cat blurted out. "Todd is best friends with the chief of police in Hollywood! Anything that I report could be turned around by anyone over there!"

Beck groaned. "And of course, Tori's dad retired last month!" Beck stood up and paced. "First…first…stay here." He ran into the kitchen, grabbing an icepack from his freezer and a heating pad from the hall closet. He went back into the living room, seeing Cat half-asleep. "Here, just relax, and let me handle this." He told her, as he plugged in the heating pad and put it under her back as she laid down. He put the icepack on her bruised head. "You don't need to go to the hospital?"

Cat shook her head. "No…thanks, Beck. This is why I came to you. I can always count on you."

Beck leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Take a rest, kiddo." And as she closed her eyes, Beck grabbed his keys, and left, locking the door behind him. "I'm going to kill him." He growled as he raced to Cat's house 20 minutes away. He pulled up to her house she shared with her boyfriend, and everything was dark. He walked up to the front door and banged on it. "Open up, Matthew!" He yelled, banging on the door with his angry fist. Soon, the door opened by itself, like it hadn't been closed correctly. Beck barged in and turned the light on, seeing no sign of life. "MATTHEW!" He yelled, and it echoed through the house.

After checking everywhere downstairs, Beck went upstairs and went into their bedroom, where everything was a mess! The bed was undone and blood was on the sheets, the curtains her sideways, the carpet was also stained with droplets of blood, and furniture was turned over. Did he…oh, hell no.

Beck turned around and walked down the stairs. "I'm going to murder him."

* * *

><p><strong>That's Chapter 1! I don't know how quickly I'll update this on a regular basis. I have chapters 2-11 done. I still have Digimon: For Real and This Is So NOT Funny to update as well. And I'm 6 months pregnant. And I'm working 30-40 hours a week. So why the hell I'm starting ANOTHER story is beyond me. <strong>

**(LOOK AT MY PROFILE PICTURE! THAT'S MY UNBORN SON! YOU'LL FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!)**

**Please review! No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	2. Sick

**Anything For You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **When Beck finds out Cat's dark secret, he's on a self-appointed mission to keep her safe and falls in love with her on the way. Can they live long enough to enjoy their newfound relationship?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Sick**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sick we are<br>Of this bottomless  
>Pit of lies<br>Behind closed eyes **_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Beck returned to his home after leaving Cat's OLD house and CVS, where he bought some pain medicine to help her sleep better that night. He saw that she was sound asleep on the couch, where he left her, and noticed how thin she'd gotten since the last time he saw her before all this happened. It didn't surprise him too much though, considering the conditions she's been living under for months.<p>

As Beck went to the kitchen to make some soup for the both of them, he stayed quiet to his thoughts. _Why? Why? I hadn't seen her in over a month, so I should've KNOWN something was going on! Dammit, why didn't I pay attention? Now she's been bruised and broken, and I could've stopped it! I can't let her go back to him, but what else can I do here? The police will never believe us! Not with Todd so close to the chief of police! Cops around here are full of crap and crooked. They'll hide and cover anything and anyone. _Beck poured the soup into bowls and put spoons in them, taking them to the coffee table in the living room. _It doesn't matter though…she's never going to be hurt by him again as long as I'm alive._

Beck gently shook Cat awake. "Hey." She stretched a bit, but winced in pain after doing so.

Beck frowned. "Yeah, you're going to be sore for a while." He handed her a glass of water with two tablets of Ibuprofen. "So you'll sleep better tonight."

Cat sighed after taking them. "Beck, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I'll tell you what you're going to do." Beck said in a firm voice, sitting next to her. "Tomorrow, we're going to get your stuff and you're moving in here with me."

"Beck, I can't-"

"Don't argue with me, Cat." Beck told her. "Over my dead body will I let you go back to him…and I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

Cat smiled. "I missed you."

Beck kissed her head. "I missed you too." Once he released her, he showed her the soup. "I thought you should eat something with those pills."

Cat giggled. "Aw, you're so sweet."

After eating, Beck set her up in the guest bedroom of his house, while he slept in his room. It wasn't a peaceful sleep, considering he didn't know what his next move was. He was glad he had the next two days off from work, so he could wrap his head around everything, get Cat's things from her OLD home, and move her in and get her comfortable.

Beck slapped his face with both his hands and groaned. "I need sleep." He whispered.

…_Creak…_

Beck sat straight up in his bed and threw the covers off his body as he ran to his bedroom door. He hoped Cat wasn't planning on sneaking out to go back to Todd or was confused of where she was; the last one wouldn't surprise him.

He opened his door quietly, so he wouldn't startle her, and walked to her bedroom door, which was open, but he gasped when he saw her fast asleep in a cute curled up position, with an innocent expression on her face, in the bed and safe under the covers. If she's asleep…then who…

_You're hearing things, Beck._ He shook his head in frustration as he shut Cat's door, went back to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him, and went back into his bed. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

_CRASH!_

Suddenly, he heard a glass shatter from downstairs. Again, Beck raced out of his room, not bothering to be too quiet this time, and he saw Cat's door wide open, and her bed empty and messy, but her purse and suitcase she had brought was still in the room. "Dammit!" He growled as he ran down the stairs, hoping to make it in time. As he passed a corner, he saw one of his cheap glass vases in sharp pieces on the ground.

"Hurry up, Kitty-Cat." A deep, raspy voice whispered.

Beck ran towards the front door, and saw a hand over Cat's mouth as the larger figure practically dragged her to the door. She was still in her pink flannel PJ shorts, with her pink t-shirt, and tall pink socks, but had a terrified expression.

"Don't even think about it!" Beck snarled as he punched the man square in the face, making him release Cat, who ran to the staircase, but didn't go upstairs. Beck walked back a bit, and stood in front of Cat.

The tall man, who happened to be taller than Beck, stood up and grinned at him. "Nice to see you again, Becky." He chuckled out.

Beck could already smell the alcohol on Todd's breath. "Get the hell out of my house." Beck said in a threatening voice.

"I'll leave, as soon as my stupid girlfriend gets her ass in my car!" Todd snapped, making Cat shudder.

Cat shook her head, slowly sitting down on the steps. "No…" She whimpered.

"She's not going ANYWHERE with you, so get out and don't EVER try to come back here!" Beck yelled.

"Oh, you think so, do you?" Todd taunted. "Fine, I'll leave, but I'll come back for her. I'll bring my buddies next time."

"I'll call the cops!" Beck threatened.

"Did I mention my buddies ARE cops?" Todd snickered, making Beck freeze up. "Yup, you're life is now over. I'll make them arrest you for kidnapping my mentally unstable girlfriend and making her believe that I beat the hell out of her, when it was really you who did it."

"NO!" Cat stood up. "Leave him out of this!"

"I'm not afraid of your threats, Todd." Beck growled out. "You're not getting Cat. You can't have her."

"We'll see about that." Todd said as he walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Beck immediately locked it once again, and looked out the window, seeing Todd get into his 2011 black Avalanche truck and speed off down the street. Beck turned around and saw Cat leaning onto the staircase, crying.

"I'll go back to him." Cat cried out. "You can't go to jail. Not because of me."

"Screw that, Cat." Beck told her as he walked towards her. He put a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away. It looked as if it was a reflex, and every time she was touched, she would get hit. It made Beck's veins burn. "Cat, don't be scared of me."

Cat looked up at him, wiping her tears away. "Sorry…I'm just…"

"Used to getting hit." Beck finished for her. She shrugged, which made her wince in pain. "Okay…let me think here." Beck began pacing. "You cannot go back to him, that's a given. But we can't do anything because he's friends with almost every policeman on the force. He can convince them that I'M the one who did this to you, and they can arrest me and send my ass to jail for life, while you'd be trapped back in that damned house. OR you can go back to him, and I'd be left alone…" Beck shook his head. "That last one isn't happening."

"Then what can we do?" Cat asked, her voice sounding broken. "This is my fight, Beck."

"No." Beck stopped pacing and looked to her. "This is OUR fight now."

"You can't do this." Cat told him, crying again. "You're only going to be in trouble if you hang around with me."

Beck sighed. "Cat…if I don't have you as a friend…then life has no meaning."

Cat looked up at him. "You mean that?"

Beck sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "With everything in me, I mean it." Beck released her and stood up. "We have to run."

Cat's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to update every 5 reviews, coolbeans? <strong>

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Please review again! No flames. **

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	3. Before the Dawn

**Anything For You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **When Beck finds out Cat's dark secret, he's on a self-appointed mission to keep her safe and falls in love with her on the way. Can they live long enough to enjoy their newfound relationship?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Before the Dawn**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away<br>We'll be lost before the dawn**_

* * *

><p><em>Ding, dong<em>

Beck raced from the kitchen to the front door, looking through the peephole, sighing in relief as he swung it open. "Hey, guys."

Mr. and Mrs. Vega walked in quickly, as Beck locked the door behind him. "Where's Cat so I can look at her?" Mrs. Vega asked hastily, showing Beck her medical bag.

"I have her laying down some more in the guest bedroom upstairs." Beck pointed to the stairs, and Mrs. Vega ran up. Beck looked to a troubled Mr. Vega. "Mr. Vega, I'm sorry I had to involve you and your wife in this situation, but we needed help and quickly."

Mr. Vega sighed deeply and brought out a pair of keys. "Here's the rental that I'd paid cash for." Beck pulled out his wallet, but Mr. Vega put a hand up to stop him. "Don't. Keep your money. You and Cat will need it if you're really going to do this."

Beck nodded. "Thanks."

"Of course. Cat's like another daughter to me, which is why I'm not happy, but I'm glad you are going to take good care of her…right?" Mr. Vega asked Beck in a serious tone. Beck nodded again. "Here's a pre-paid phone and it's paid-up for a whole year, the number is in settings, and I already put the number in my phone." Mr. Vega handed Beck a small, cheap cell phone. "I still volunteer at the police station, so I have access to information and records. I'll snoop around and do some detective work on Todd Matthews. I'll call you if I receive any information, but so I don't draw attention to myself, I'll be calling from a payphone."

Beck stared at the man. "Thank you so much." He took out keys of his pocket. "Here are the keys to my car."

Mr. Vega nodded. "Okay, I'll take good care of it."

"The story is that I came over in the morning and randomly put the keys in your mailbox after parking my car in your driveway." Beck told him.

"Brilliant."

"I guess." Beck ran his fingers through his hair. "I hope I can keep Cat safe during this whole thing."

"I believe you will, Beck." Mr. Vega put a firm hand on Beck's shoulder. "Out of everyone in your group of friends, I truly believe you will be the best one to go with Cat on this."

Beck gave him a little smile. "Thanks."

They heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs and both Mrs. Vega and Cat were slowly coming down the stairs, with Cat leaning against her. Cat painful bruises and sore muscles took its toll on her fragile body overnight, and she was having a hard time walking and functioning. Beck was worried so much, and that was another reason why he thought to call the Vega's.

Cat reached the end of the staircase and gave Mr. Vega a tight hug. "Thank you for everything, Mr. Vega."

Mr. Vega looked teary eyed. "Beck's going to take good care of you, Cat."

Cat glanced at Beck with a small smile. "I know he will."

As the two talked, Mrs. Vega leaned over to Beck. "Cat was…hurt in more _private_ areas, if you know what I mean." Beck sighed and nodded. "Was she…?"

Beck shrugged and looked to Cat. "She refuses to tell me, but I'm sure…_he_ did. There was blood in the bed at their house."

Mrs. Vega frowned. "Poor girl."

Beck took Cat from Mr. Vega, as the couple prepared to leave them again. "I'll be calling you in a few weeks, alright? Keep that phone close."

Beck nodded, as Cat leaned onto him for support. He held her close to him, holding her up on her feet. "Yes, sir. Again, thank you." After shaking hands with the older man, the Vega's left, and Beck packed up the rental car, and helped Cat to the car, and they left the house he once called home.

Beck realized though…home isn't a roof over your head and a warm bed to come home to. No, that's a house. A home is Cat Valentine now. _Cat is my home from now on, and I'll do anything I possibly can to protect my home. _Beck looked over to Cat as she fell asleep in the seat. _No one will harm her ever again. I'll kill them if they try._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what Tori's mom does for a living, but we're going to go with Doctor because it helps my story here. Sorry it's so short, but it goes with the story.<br>**

**I update after I get 5 reviews, so review! No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**(Ps…WE FELT THE BABY KICK TODAY!)**


	4. Never Go Back

**Anything For You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **When Beck finds out Cat's dark secret, he's on a self-appointed mission to keep her safe and falls in love with her on the way. Can they live long enough to enjoy their newfound relationship?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Never Go Back**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am lost and I can never go back<br>I can never go back home**_

* * *

><p>Cat came out of the gas station in Albuquerque, New Mexico with a plastic bag of drinks and snacks. Beck leaned against the new rental car he paid cash for, watching her walk towards him. Her face still showed a few bruises, even though it's already been 3 days since they left Hollywood, California, but Beck still thought she was the most gorgeous woman on the planet.<p>

He heard the gas pump stop, and took the pump out, putting the lid back on. Once he returned to his driver's seat in the car, Cat smiled at him, putting her seatbelt on.

Beck raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Cat shrugged. "Nothing. Just…thankful for you."

"Well then, we have something in common, because I'm extremely thankful for you and your safety." Beck kissed her cheek as he started the car. "What'd you get to drink?"

"Ummm…" Cat said in her cheery voice. That sound was music to Beck's ears. For a moment there, he had a strange fear that Cat was never going to be "Cat" again, but he sees that Cat will overcome whatever life will throw at her. She pulled out an energy drink. "Your usual favorite: Amp." She smiled.

"Ah, yes, my lifeline." Beck said with a grin, making Cat giggle.

Cat suddenly put the visor down and groaned. "I wish these bruises on my face and neck would go away." She put her hand on her neck, which had a large handprint around it, like someone strangled her. "I'm so hideous."

Beck shook his head. "You're never hideous, but I wish they would go away too."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Cat suddenly screeched.

Beck stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "It means that those bruises look painful and I hate seeing you in pain, so I want them to go away for that reason." He said slowly, so she wouldn't misunderstand him.

Cat sighed in relief. "Oh, okay."

Beck let out a nervous breath, glad he made it out of that one.

"Do you think we'll ever go back?" Cat asked, looking out the window as Beck drove down a desert road.

Beck ran his fingers through his hair. "I have no clue, Cat."

"I miss Jade, Tori, Andre, and Robbie already." Cat pouted.

"I may even miss that stupid puppet, Rex." Beck mumbled, making Cat giggle.

"I happen to really like Rex." Cat told him in a teasing tone.

"More than me?" Beck told her with a smirk.

Cat shrugged. "Maybe…maybe not."

"Damn, I have competition." Beck cursed, making Cat laugh harder.

"Aw, Beck, no one will ever replace you in my heart." Cat wrapped her arm around his free one and leaned on him.

Beck sighed. "I have no regrets, Cat."

Cat looked up at him. "Neither do I, Beck."

After a moment of silence, Cat released Beck's arm and pulled a newspaper out from the plastic bag and began reading it, as Beck relaxed in his seat, watching the road. After a moment, Cat gasped.

Beck had wide eyes. "What happened?"

Cat suddenly sobbed, putting her hand lightly over her mouth. "This!"

Beck knew he had to pull over, so he did just that. After he pulled off the road, he looked at the newspaper to where Cat had her finger pointed to.

**23 Year Old Intern Kidnaps Hollywood Woman!**

After his girlfriend left their Hollywood home around 7pm Friday evening, Todd Matthews, 25, reported his 23 year old girlfriend, Caterina Valentine, missing after 24 hours of her being nowhere to be found. She said she was going to longtime friend's house for an hour or so, and she'd be home before 9pm. Beck Oliver, 23 and an intern for a famous director, is the suspect in question, as he would've been the last person to see Miss Valentine. Oliver's home was empty when police went to question him, and he had dumped his car off at an old friend's house, leaving his key in the mailbox.

If you have any information regarding Caterina Valentine's disappearance or Beck Oliver's whereabouts, please call Crime Stoppers. Reward is offered.

And two pictures were above the short article. One picture was of him, in his latest acting photo, and Cat's recent professional picture as well. "Suspect" was written under Beck's photo.

Beck slammed his head against the steering wheel. "Oh shit."

Cat had tears in her eyes. "What do we do? Oh my god, I've ruined everything for you!"

"Cat, calm down." Beck sat back up and grabbed one of her hands. "We had a hunch Todd was going to pull something like this."

Cat's tears raced down her cheeks and didn't cease. "I'm the worst person who's ever lived on the planet!"

Beck wrapped his arms around her, and she sobbed into his chest. "Remember what I just told you?" He rubbed her back as he spoke in a soothing voice. "I told you: I have no regrets."

Cat leaned away. "But-"

"No Buts." Beck told her. "I…care…deeply…for you. And I'd die before I let you walk back into that psychopath's arms."

Cat wiped her tears away and nodded. "Okay…"

Beck kissed her forehead. "It'll be alright."

Cat nodded. "We have each other."

"And no one will EVER keep us apart." Beck vowed. _If someone dares to try, they'll be signing their death warrant._

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! You guys are fast at reviewing! Thanks! Keep it up!<strong>

**5 reviews and I'll update! No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	5. Haunted

**Anything For You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **When Beck finds out Cat's dark secret, he's on a self-appointed mission to keep her safe and falls in love with her on the way. Can they live long enough to enjoy their newfound relationship?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Haunted**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Watching me, wanting me<br>I can feel you pull me down**_

* * *

><p>Cat gave a look of disgust as she ran her fingers through her hair. "This is so bad."<p>

Beck shrugged. "It's what we have to do."

"How come you didn't have to do anything to your hair?" Cat fought back, still getting the brown hair color dye through her hair.

"Because I don't want to." Beck grinned as Cat stuck her tongue out at him.

They were currently in a motel room in Sweetwater, Texas. It was a small, quiet town, so hopefully no one recognized them. Beck went into a store, dressed casually, but having a fedora hat on with sunglasses. It wasn't too suspicious of a disguise, considering it was a hot summer day and everyone had hats and sunglasses on. He went to the local store and bought a few items of food and hair dye. The cashier gave him a questionable look, and Beck said he thought he noticed a few gray hairs and he didn't want to take chances, and the cashier bought the story. They thought Cat should dye her hair so her red hair wouldn't give away who she was.

Cat wasn't exactly fond of the idea.

"It's not fair." Cat pouted as she waited for her 15 minutes to be up. "Why can't Todd leave me alone?"

Beck sighed. "Hell if I know. At least, the publicity of it hasn't grown much. They stopped showing our pictures on the news and newspapers, so maybe people will forget about us for a while."

Cat shrugged. "Maybe." She looked at the alarm clock on the table between the two twin size beds and groaned. "Okay…it's time."

Beck nodded, and went to close the bathroom door. "Let me know if you need help."

Cat sighed. "Okay."

About 10 minutes later, Beck took his alone time to get ready for bed, and once Cat came out of the bathroom, dressed in her regular pajamas and newly dyed brunette hair, and he smiled. "You look beautiful."

Cat burst into tears. "Liar!" She cried as she landed face first in her pillow.

"Oh, jeez." Beck muttered as he went to sit on the side of Cat's bed and rubbed her back. "Cat, I mean it. You look-"

"I hate this!" She muffled in her pillow.

Beck sighed. "I know you do, but Cat, this is what we have to do to stay together. Don't you want that? I sure as hell don't want you taken away from me." _Over my dead body will anyone take her away._

"I know." She whimpered.

Beck leaned down and kissed her wet head. "Good. Let's get some sleep, because we're on the road again tomorrow."

Cat nodded and Beck sighed, laying down in his own bed and turned off the lights.

_**Beck groaned as he rubbed his aching head, trying to get a feel of his surroundings. "Where am I?" He looked around, but the only light he could see was out of a small square window of a door, and it was a small room. He was leaning against a stone wall, and it was freezing. Beck could see his breath in front of his face. "Cat?" He called out, but no answer. **_

_**Beck slowly stood up and went to the door, turning the knob and opening it with ease. He stepped out into the bright hallway and looked both ways. One way had doors, but so did the other one. His heart was tugging him to go to the right because he had a strong feeling Cat was that way. "Cat!" He yelled out, but silence once again. He kept walking, opening every door as he passed by them. One room he entered had one single spotlight in the middle of the floor and it somehow brought Beck to walk in. The door slammed shut behind him, and Beck tried to open it again, but it was locked.**_

_**Beck turned around and looked around the room, which was pitch black, expect for the spotlight. "Cat!" Suddenly, Beck heard an evil snicker from inside the room, and it seemed to echo. Beck looked all around, but nothing. "Who's there?" The laughter continued. "Where's Cat?" **_

"_**Right here." The voice stopped laughing and deeply responded. **_

_**Two figures stepped out into the spotlight, and they were Cat and Todd. Cat was frozen with terror as Todd held her close to him, with a knife to her throat. Todd was holding her head up by putting his hand over her forehead and keeping her close. Cat's hands were weakly to her sides, unable to fight back. **_

_**Cat whimpered as tears ran down her cheeks. "Beck?"**_

_**Beck almost collapsed at the sight of her. She was beaten once again, bruised, cut, and burned all over. She was only dressed in her pajamas of a black tank top, plaid pajama shorts, and barefoot. Her hair was messy and matted with blood. Her nose had dry blood stained from it, and her bottom lip was split. There were bite marks on her fingers and bite marks on her neck. If Beck hadn't been friends with her for years before this, he wouldn't have recognized her. **_

"_**Cat?" Beck whispered. The anger he felt rose up to an unhealthy level as he clenched his fist and glared at the man behind her, holding her captive. "I'm going to kill you."**_

_**Cat gasped as Todd held the knife closer to her neck, and it began to cut her skin, making droplets of blood come running down. "Not before I kill her first." He threatened.**_

_**Beck shook his head in horror. "No! Please, don't do this!" He begged.**_

"_**It's nothing personal, Becky." Todd taunted as the blood from Cat's neck became puddles of blood on the ground. "Just something I've been meaning to do for months, and now here's my chance."**_

_**Beck's eyes widened as Todd went to slice Cat's throat. "NOO!" He cried as Cat screamed while Todd slit her throat slowly, and soon Cat's cries became choking noises and gasps for air. Todd dropped her to the floor like she was some sort of ragdoll and Beck crawled on his knees to her, and cradled her. "NO! NO! CAT, PLEASE, NO!" He kissed her lips as she gasped dangerously for oxygen from her lungs, but she wasn't getting any. The blood was drenching Beck's clothes and the stickiness of it was running through his fingers and onto the already puddle floor. "Cat, I love you! Please! Don't leave me! I love you!" Beck's tears didn't cease as Cat's twitching movement slowly stopped and soon, she wasn't moving at all, and her head tilted to the side, her eyes open and lifeless. Beck sobbed as he laid her down on the cold, stone floor and closed her dead eyes. **_

_**Todd chuckled as he leaned against one of the walls. "That was satisfying for me."**_

_**Beck growled as he looked up and saw the man laughing. He saw the knife he used to kill his beloved Cat on the ground and Beck quickly grabbed it, and gripped it as he ran straight for Todd's fearful face. "DIE!"**_

"_BECK!"_

"NOO!" Beck screamed as he sat straight up in his bed. Cat was in front of him as he looked around the room with wide eyes and breathing heavily.

Cat ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. "Oh, Beck." She looked at him with scared, sad eyes.

Beck, on the other hand, had never been so relieved to her in his life. "You're alive!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Cat was shocked by his actions, but hugged back. "Don't ever leave me! Don't you dare ever leave me!" He ordered over and over.

Cat shook her head. "I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for your reviews :) They make a moody pregnant woman happy. Especially now that my boss has FINALLY lightened up on my hours at work, I can relax. Good thing too. My ankles and back are killing me. And you know how I said we felt the baby kick for the first time? Well it wasn't the last time…not by a long shot. HE KICKS ALL NIGHT LONG! Aye, aye, I want this kid OUT already :( sorry…I had to vent a bit.<strong>

**Please review again and I'll update after 5 reviews! No flames. You can give me criticism **_**AFTER**_** I have my baby and I'm not longer psycho moody…until then, say nice things. **

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	6. Good Enough

**Anything For You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **When Beck finds out Cat's dark secret, he's on a self-appointed mission to keep her safe and falls in love with her on the way. Can they live long enough to enjoy their newfound relationship?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Good Enough**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.<br>Am I good enough for you to love me too?**_

_**-Evanescence  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Beck looked over to Cat, who was leaning her newly dyed brunette hair head against the passenger side window and she was staring up at the sky; her bruises were fading slowly, so she still looked like a frail, abused woman. Beck looked back to the road in time to see a sign saying "You are now entering: Longview, Texas" and he had wide eyes. How long have they been driving for today? Well, it was close to 5 o' clock. They should stop soon and find a motel.<p>

"I just don't get it." Cat suddenly mumbled, startling Beck a little.

Beck raised his eyebrows. "Don't get what?"

Cat sighed. "Todd and I dated for 8 months before I moved in with him. I thought I loved him. I mean…8 months."

Beck would've rolled his eyes, but he saw that she was really troubled and saddened by this. It was like the sudden reality of the situation she was in and the unnecessary punishments she was given for 2-3 months constantly was finally hitting her.

"I feel so stupid." Cat's tears began to show. "I thought he was the one. He treated me so well before I moved in with him. You met him! You guys approved of him!"

Beck sighed deeply and eventually nodded. "Yeah, we did." _I should've done a damn background check on that son of a-_

"I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not." Beck attempted to convince her.

Cat shook her head. "Really, Beck…I mean, how could I even begin to think that someone could love and care about me?"

Beck felt offended. "Cat, you think I don't love and care about you? I am here on the RUN for you, and you think that NO ONE could love or care about you?"

"I meant someone who could love and care about me, romantically. Not brother-sister kind of love." Cat said as if she was trying to point something out to him.

_Oh, for the love of…_Beck groaned. "You are freaking oblivious." He muttered.

"What'd you say?" Cat asked, not hearing what he said.

Beck shook his head. "Nevermind." He stretched a little, still keeping a grip on the wheel. "Cat, you are beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous, and such a sweetie-pie. So trust me when I say this, any guy on this planet would be in flippin' heaven just to have a conversation with you."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "You and I always have conversations."

"And every time I hear you talk, it's like angels are singing." Beck grinned, and Cat punched his arm lightly. "Seriously, Cat. You turn every guy's head."

"I don't care about that though." Cat pouted. "I want someone to love me for me, and not for my looks or stupidity."

"You're not stupid." Beck said in an aggravated tone.

Cat glared at him. "All the same, you catch my drift." She sighed, leaning against the window again. "I thought he was the one."

"Cat, listen, women your age are in abusive relationships ALL the time." Beck tried to state to make her feel better. "You're no different than them. They thought their guy was wonderful and perfect, but he goes and turns into the hulk behind closed doors."

"That's the point!" Cat snapped. "You'd think I'd know better! I thought I knew how to test a guy! I thought I knew how to see if he was aggressive or mean! He was so sweet to me, it just NEVER came across my mind!"

"You saw no warning signs?" Beck asked out of curiosity.

"No!" She answered. "None…he opened the door for me, he called and texted me the right amount of times, he never looked at another girl when he was with me, he never ditched me or stood me up, and…he…"

Beck looked to her for a second. "He what?"

Cat curled up in her seat. "He never broke a promise…except…when he promised me he'd always treat me right…he broke that promise." And she let out a few sobs, hiding her face from Beck's view. "I…I should've run out of that house the first time he…"

"The first time he hit you?"

"The first time he…forced…himself on me." Cat mumbled in her "safe" place, but Beck heard enough of it.

"Damn him to eff-ing hell!" He growled dangerously as he gripped the steering wheel with a white-knuckle grip. "I knew…I knew he did it, but I didn't want to believe it." He said, taking deep breaths.

Cat nodded. "I refused to tell Mrs. Vega."

"She told me that." Beck suddenly grabbed one of her hands that was in his reach and kissed it. Cat looked to him. "No matter what, Cat…you're still my number 1 girl."

Cat blinked away tears. "Really, Beck?"

Beck nodded. "Really."

Cat smiled. "Thanks." She wiped a few tears away. "How am I ever going to trust another guy with my heart and love ever again?"

"Hey, here's an idea!" Beck said. "You just don't date ANYONE ever again!"

Cat frowned. "Phooey."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for your reviews! They made me happy since the doctor weighed me today and I gained 3 pounds in 2 weeks…no offense to my unborn son, but he's a fatty. Anyways, I'm glad the nightmare from the last chapter made you guys on the edge. This is under "Horror" genre. <strong>

**Oh! And I'll be house-sitting for my psycho, cancer-cursed, rich, stuck-up, and just plain senile grandmother as she embarks on a journey of God only knows what. So I'll update on Sunday, okay? **

**Don't forget 5 (or more) reviews! No flames. Too moody and pregnant for criticism.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	7. So Close

**Anything For You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **When Beck finds out Cat's dark secret, he's on a self-appointed mission to keep her safe and falls in love with her on the way. Can they live long enough to enjoy their newfound relationship?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**So Close**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wait a time to spare these lies we tell ourselves<br>These days have come and gone**_

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Beck and Cat took a freeway exit in the town of Marshall and went to the gas station first before looking a motel. The town was old and dusty, and dark for it was almost 7pm. There were a surprisingly amount of cars parked at the gas pumps and luckily one was open for Beck's rental car to go. Once the car was parked, everyone watched in awe as our favorite former redhead jumped out of the car and screamed "Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee!" all the way to the bathrooms on the side of the gas station.<p>

Beck chuckled as he watched her go. "Hurry back!" He yelled out.

"KAY-KAY!" She screamed back.

Beck blinked. "Déjà vu, much?" He shrugged and began walking into the gas station to pay for the gas, but when he saw the line, he groaned. It was about 6 customers away from the cashier, and the guy paying was fumbling over his lottery tickets and cigarettes. "Oh, great." He mumbled as he went in line.

Outside, Cat finally came out of the bathroom, refreshed. She sighed in relief as she began walking back towards the car, but suddenly a hand took a hold of her and another hand went over her mouth, keeping her semi-quiet. She kept muffling "Beck" over and over as the stranger tried to drag her to this yellow taxi cab close to the shadows behind the gas station. Cat knew she was in a bad situation, so she bit the man's hand harshly till it bled. "BECK!" She screamed sharply, as the man tried to recover from her teeth bite. "BECK!"

Inside the station, Beck's eyes widened as he felt a ping in his heart. "Cat!" He whispered loudly as he ran out of line, and out of the station. He pushed a guy away from him as he looked around outside. Cat was nowhere near the car, or the gas pumps. "CAT!" He shouted.

He ran quickly to the bathrooms, where she said she was going, but as he was going, the yellow taxi cab began speeding out of the parking lot. Beck's heart almost stopped when he saw Cat screaming and punching the window with her tiny fist of the backseat, but someone put a cloth over her mouth and nose, and he suddenly couldn't see her anymore. He raced to the car and jumped in, starting it. "I'm going to kill them." He growled out as he speeded after the taxi cab.

He cut in front of a pickup truck and a mustang as he peeled out to keep up. Tears were coming to his eyes as he was seeing less of the taxi cab when it entered the freeway. "No, no, please no!" Beck begged to no one, praying he wouldn't lose the Taxi cab that had the girl that meant the world to him inside of it, scared out of her mind. He gulped as they passed a cop. "Oh, shit!" He cursed as the cop's lights came on. "No, no, no, no!"

_If I stop, I'll lose Cat, BUT the police can help me…but I'm a fugitive on the run, and I supposedly kidnapped Cat…_ Beck slammed his fist against the steering wheel when the cop caught up with him. _I'll find you, Cat! Stay strong for me until I do!_ Beck suddenly swerved off the freeway, and down a steep hill full of trees. Beck hit a tree, and the airbag went off, but he stayed alert as he jumped out of the car and began running deeper into the trees. He kept running until he hit a random road. Beck saw a payphone and ran to it, pulling change out of his pocket. He put the money in and dialed a number that could help him and Cat.

"_Hello?_"

"Call the number." Beck whispered into the phone and then hung up. He sighed as he went back into the trees for hiding. 10 minutes later, the cell phone that had never been used yet rang. It was an unknown number, meaning a payphone. "Hello?"

"_What's happened?"_ Mr. Vega's voice came through the phone.

"Cat's been kidnapped, and I swear by one of Todd's goons!" Beck shouted, still in panic and looking around. "Help!"

"_Believe it or not, I had enough time to bug his house while he was out for a few hours a couple days ago, and I haven't listened to any phone calls lately, but I will now. It could be a few minutes or a few hours…maybe days-"_

"WE DON'T HAVE DAYS!" Beck snapped.

"_Stay calm, Beck, alright?" _

"How can I be calm when…" Beck's voice broke. "Do what you can, please." He begged.

"_Of course. I'll call you and then go save her, alright?"_

"I will, or I'll die trying." Beck vowed. _They're dead men. They better not hurt a hair on her head or touch her where they're DEFINITELY not supposed to. I can't see her bruised and broken again…I'll absolutely lose my mind if I do…Cat, PLEASE stay tough!_

* * *

><p><strong>Suspenseful, right?<br>**

**Thank you for your reviews :) I updated a day earlier because I was able to sneak home before going to work. Yay. Goodie goodie, but it's so early…phooey-pants.**

**5 or more reviews, and you'll see an update tomorrow :) No flames. Too moody and pregnant for criticism. Give me about 5-6 months. Then we'll talk.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	8. Missing

**Anything For You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **When Beck finds out Cat's dark secret, he's on a self-appointed mission to keep her safe and falls in love with her on the way. Can they live long enough to enjoy their newfound relationship?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**Missing**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Though I'd die to know you love me,<br>I'm all alone.**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Beck found a rundown factory that was deserted with broken glass and the large sliding doors open, so he took refuge in there until he could find Cat. Tearstains were left on his cheeks as he gripped the cheap prepaid phone close to his chest, waiting for it to ring.<p>

He didn't care if he ate or slept. He couldn't…what if Cat wasn't able to eat anything? What if she wasn't in a place where she could sleep? What if she was being mistreated or touched in an inappropriate way? All he wanted to do was hold her and protect her at this very moment. Why? Why couldn't Todd leave Cat alone? _That bastard has done –unfortunately- permanent damage to her fragile mental state and tiny body…why can't he just take satisfaction in that and leave us the hell alone?_ _She's already been hurt enough. _

"Cat…I love you." Beck whispered out to no one. "You said you'd never leave me. Fight. Fight for me. I told you: without you by my side, life has no meaning. I never thought things would end up this way, but they did. I see it now…I was dating girls constantly, sleeping with them, just to see if one of them could actually be "the one" for me, but none of them were. When you showed up on my porch, injured and hurting…that's when I knew, that God has us here for a reason. And that's because…we belong together." He gripped the phone harder. "I'll find you. I'll kill them, and we'll run again." He cried again. "Don't give up."

Beck jumped in surprise as the phone began to vibrate and he immediately answered it. "Hello?"

"_1230 W. Jonson St in Kilgore, Texas."_ Came Mr. Vega's voice over the phone. _"It's a motel, and Todd just got off the phone with Rich, which is Cat's kidnapper, and they're leaving at dawn. Hurry, Beck."_

**In Kilgore, **Cat fiddled with her restraints to her uncomfortable wooden chair in the corner by the window of a small hotel room. Her kidnapper, who had gotten off the phone with Todd a while ago, was asleep and snoring in the queen size bed. Cat was left to sleep on the chair, handcuffed to one of the pegs, but she wouldn't sleep.

_I'm so used to having Beck with me all the time, I just can't sleep._ She thought to herself as she stared out the window. _I hope he's alright. If he's not, it'll be all my fault._

Ever since the day she ran away with Beck by her side, had been the most terrifying, but best days of her life. Why Beck was still with her on this adventure, she didn't have a clue. She was grateful for it though. If it wasn't for him, Cat would've gone crawling back to Todd, like she had been for months. Beck gave her strength to keep going and not to give in to Todd's threats.

Unfortunately, before she knew it, the sun came up and so did her kidnapper. Rich rose in his bed and went about his morning as if Cat wasn't even there.

Finally, he undid her cuffs, but kept a grip on her as they went outside the motel. "You talk or scream, and I'll slit your throat." He threatened as they walked out of the room. He opened a car that he had the key to and made Cat sit in before cuffing her to the side handle. He dropped into the driver's seat and backed out of the parking spot.

As they began driving away, Cat caught sight of a car that was following them, and even with the disguise on, Cat immediately recognized the driver. _Beck?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for severely short chapter! But the next chapter is going to be wicked…let's just say, a murder shall happen…hurry and review so you can read it!<strong>

**Please 5 or more reviews :) No flames. Too moody and pregnant for criticism. If you need to talk crap, say it in January. After I have my kid and get over the holiday madness.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	9. All That I'm Living For

**Anything For You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **When Beck finds out Cat's dark secret, he's on a self-appointed mission to keep her safe and falls in love with her on the way. Can they live long enough to enjoy their newfound relationship?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**All That I'm Living For**

* * *

><p><em><strong>All that I'm living for,<br>All that I'm dying for,  
>All that I can't ignore alone at night.<strong>_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Cat gulped as Beck kept up with them at a reasonable pace. They were going down a country road, heading towards an orchard. Where they were going, she didn't know. Although, she was quite glad Rich didn't see her take a bobby pin out of her hair when they were leaving the motel. She removed the bobby pin from the sleeve of her jacket and began fiddling with her cuffs to unlock them. Rich, her kidnapper, had the music up so high and he was dancing to it, he hardly noticed what she was doing anyways.<p>

She bit her lip as she struggled, but finally she was free. They were in orchard, going down a long road, but no one else was around. She didn't know what to do next until:

"Hey, isn't that your damn boyfriend behind us?" Rich suddenly snarled, turning off the music.

Cat shook her head. "No!"

Rich slapped her face as he speeded up the car. "Liar!"

Cat panicked. "Oh my god." They were going at a dangerous speed, and soon they'd be hitting a city, and she was afraid Beck would lose them. _No! I'm not leaving Beck again!_

Cat gasped as she saw Rich pull out a handgun. "This will end your boyfriend for good." He snickered at her as he began to roll down the window to shoot at Beck.

"NO! Don't hurt him!" She screamed as she removed her restraints and moved so she could be at an angle to kick Rich on the side of his head with her sneaker. _I have to keep Beck alive!_

"What the hell are you doing?" He dropped the gun on the floor, and tried to fight her off, but Cat kept kicking him over and over. "I'm gonna- OW!" Cat's shoe hit his eye, making him lose mobility for a quick second.

The truck began to go off the road and was aiming to the trees. Cat opened the door and jumped out, not having another thought about it, and heard the truck crash into the trees, and she also heard Beck's car skid to a stop. "Beck…" She coughed. She could feel her head bleeding and her whole body scraped.

"CAT!" Beck yelled in fright as he ran to her side. "Oh my God, are you alright?"

Cat continued to cough as she nodded her head. "Let's get out of here. Please." She begged him, as he helped her up. She struggled to stand straight as she leaned into him.

Beck nodded as he picked her up and lead her to the car, putting her in the passenger seat. "Stay here." He ordered as he closed her door and opened the trunk.

Cat's eyes widened when she saw him take two gasoline jugs towards the man's car. "BECK, NO!"

Beck turned to her. "We have to!" He yelled back and then continued to do his task.

Cat cried, but she knew they had to. It was going to be difficult to live with the guilt of knowing she practically killed a man though. Beck soon came running back to the car, and peeled out of the parked spot, speeding away from the area. Cat knew what was going to come, but it still almost made her pee herself when she saw a large explosion from behind them.

Beck took her hand and gripped it as he kept driving. "Oh my god, Cat, I was so worried!"

Cat burst into tears as she held onto his arm for dear life. "I was so scared I wasn't ever going to see you again!"

"Don't ever think that, Cat." Beck stated, enjoying the feeling of her being back in his grasp. "I'll always find you."

Cat smiled, but winced in pain. "Ow…"

Beck's eyes widened. "Oh, shit! I forgot you were hurt!"

Cat whimpered. "What now?"

"Give me a few minutes and I'll stop and buy something." Beck told her.

"But what if-"

"Just leave it to me to deal with it, Cat." Beck said in a firm tone. "Focus on something else. Focus on…"

"You." Cat simply said as she leaned against him once more. "I'll focus on you."

Beck smiled. "You're my angel."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, 9 reviews for the last chapter :) Thank you! Keep that up! It made Digidestend-Mama happy! (and there's a something BIG revealed in the next chapter that sends Cat over the edge!)<br>**

**-osnapitzlily: **aww, I'm sorry you weren't feeling peachy! But I'm glad my story could help :) FEEL BETTER! (I have morning sickness every day, so I know how it feels to feel horrible)

**Jeremy Shane: **THANK YOU for all your reviews for ALL my BeckXCat songfics! And that was a great suggestion for a songfic, I'll actually listen to the song a few times and see where I go with that. You like country too?

**Darling Emory**: I wouldn't kill off Beck or Cat JUST YET, don't worry.

**Julie, xBettiolx13, Infinityforever7, xXxbluerainbowxXx, and blah blah blah: **Thanks for the reviews :)

**Please 5 or more reviews and I'll update! No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	10. Together Again

**Anything For You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **When Beck finds out Cat's dark secret, he's on a self-appointed mission to keep her safe and falls in love with her on the way. Can they live long enough to enjoy their newfound relationship?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**Together Again**

* * *

><p><em><strong>We'll be together again<strong>_

_**All just a dream in the end**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Beck used the key for the car he rented from a cheap, rundown business, to unlock the car door, and he found Cat sleeping in her seat. He put the bag of bandages, ointments, toiletries, and food in the backseat as he began driving to a motel, still in his disguise.<p>

As he drove down the road, he took a peek at Cat's visible injuries and winced at how much the scrapes and cuts looked painful. Her clothes were a bit ripped as well. They may have to go to the store and get new clothes, considering he was forced to leave their suitcases and personal stuff in the car he ran from.

He had yet to tell Cat the bad news about that. He was kind of scared to.

After he paid for the room, he had her put on his dirty jacket to help her walk into the room without people freaking out of her injuries, and he carried the bag of items in.

Cat took a seat on the bed slowly, wincing with each movement. Beck immediately removed the jacket and took out the disinfect ointments of the shopping bag. "It's going to sting." He told her.

Cat grimaced. "Honesty is the best quality." She mumbled.

Beck chuckled a little as he applied the cream to her infected wounds. "I'm so happy to have you back, Cat. I was so worried I'd be too late."

"I was afraid you'd gotten hurt somehow or they sent someone to…I don't know." Cat winced as he washed off the blood on her forehead. "Ow…"

"I said it was going to hurt." Beck teased her, and she gave him a look. "Did he…hurt you?"

Cat shook her head. "Nope. I'm perfectly fine…except for what I did to myself."

"No, actually, if you had stayed in the truck he was driving when he hit the tree, you probably would've…died." Beck gulped, fearing the very thought of that ever happening. "Um…yeah, anyways, your kidnapper died upon impact because the airbag didn't go off."

Cat gasped, making Beck stop what he was doing. "So…so I killed him?"

Beck shook his head, dropping the gauze and cream to grab her hands. "No, no, no, wait a minute!" He said, desperately as she started to shake and cry. "Cat, listen to me!"

"What?" She snapped.

"You didn't kill-"

"I was kicking him in the face to distract him so I could get out!" Cat sobbed out. "I made him go off the road and drive straight into that tree!"

Beck clenched his fists when she wrenched her hands from his grasp. "Cat."

Cat suddenly stood from her spot on the bed and went towards the mirrored closet, staring at herself. "I'm so pathetic…"

"Why would you say that?" Beck sighed out as he stood as well.

"Because I murdered a man and I let people abuse me." Cat covered her face with her hands. "I'm just a worthless being."

Beck grabbed her wrists and turned her around to face him. "You are NOT worthless or pathetic or stupid or ugly!"

Cat blinked. "I didn't say "stupid" and "ugly"."

Beck rolled his eyes. "Not the point here! The point I'm trying to make is that YOU are the best girl in the whole world, and you are my best girl! And my best girl is none of those things, and just the opposite!"

"Why?" Cat screamed. "Why am I your best girl? Why are you still here?"

"What the hell do you mean "why am I still here?" I am HERE because I need to be!" Beck yelled back. "You are my best girl because you are the only woman in my life who could EVER make me smile and laugh…a TRUE smile and a TRUE laugh! You are so important to me, and I just kick myself every moment of every day as I think of how long I left you to that monster!"

Cat quieted down. "But…what Todd did to me…that wasn't your fault."

"Jade tried to warn us." He admitted with a guilty tone, turning away from her. "She had a bad feeling when you kept bailing on us when we all made dinner plans to hang out. You barely answered your phone, you never returned our calls or text messages half the time. We hardly saw you, and when we did, you were so distant."

Cat stayed silent.

"It's our fault." Beck shrugged. "We should've done something."

Cat shook her head and touched his arm lightly. "There's nothing you could've done to make me leave him. I would've denied everything."

"I know, but we still would've dragged your butt out of that house anyways." Beck turned back to her. "I wished it didn't happen at all."

"Me too." Cat gave him a little smile. "But…it brought me back to you. And in all honesty…I missed you."

Beck let a tear fall as he gathered her in his arms. "I missed you too."

Cat released him and stared into his eyes. "I'm not a murderer?" She asked, searching for reassurance once more.

Beck shook his head. "No, you're not."

Cat sighed in relief. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Holy smokes, 10 REVIEWS just from chapter 9? Yay! I love you guys! My baby is even kicking for joy!...ouch, but yeah…anyways, KEEP UP THE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY!<strong>

**DarlingEmory: **No, not yet. He won't be confessing to her for a few more chapters.

**Jeremy Shane, Blahblahblah, Julie, Kaylee x, Waiting for Flying Turtles, xXxBlueRainbowxXx, Zztop338, osnapitzlily, and sweetstarre123: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Please REVIEW AGAIN! No flames. Too pregnant for criticism.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 11: Lies**

With Beck and Cat, they were walking to the rental car as they heard sirens. They quickly, but calmly get in the car. "Someone probably recognized us." Beck muttered.

"What do we do?" Cat said in a frightened voice.

Beck saw the blue and red lights. "Look at me." He ordered. She did and Beck kissed her lips harshly, holding her head still with his hands.


	11. Lies

**Anything For You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **When Beck finds out Cat's dark secret, he's on a self-appointed mission to keep her safe and falls in love with her on the way. Can they live long enough to enjoy their newfound relationship?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**Lies**

* * *

><p><em><strong>They'll never see<strong>_

_**I'll never be**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Cat fixed her fake "prescription" glasses on her face as she searched a clothing store for some clothes. <em>I cannot believe Beck left all of our stuff in the car! Ugh! I'm going to miss those clothes!<em> She tried to convince herself that it was for the best and material items are not all that matters, but in reality, she just hated the whole situation.

_It sounds mean, but I'm glad my parents left their fortune, money, and everything to me when they died. I really don't have to worry about payments. And after cashing out all my bank accounts before we left Hollywood was the best thing as well._ Cat shrugged to herself._ And with Beck's inheritance after his parents AND grandparents passed away, he's also well taken care of too. We have more money than of what we can deal with. Not that I'm complaining._ She frowned as she requested to try on some jeans. _I miss my mom._

As the employee let Cat in a fitting room, she took a good look at her. "I swear you look familiar." She mumbled.

Cat kept her cool and shrugged. "I'm sure you don't know me. I'm on visit from France. America is a beautiful, yet violent country." She said in her "fake" French accent both her and Beck had been practicing with for the past few weeks.

"Ooh, France!" The woman yelled in excitement, startling Cat a bit. "I want to go there someday!"

"It is beautiful, yes." Cat nodded.

"America is like so boring." The girl sighed, and then suddenly put on a bright smile. "I'll be back to see if the jeans are alright or not!"

"Okay, thanks." Cat said as the girl walked away. Cat blew out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Close one." She whispered, locking the fitting room door behind her.

20 minutes later, she was done trying on all her clothes and they fit perfectly. It took her longer because she was still fragile from the abuse her body was put through when she jumped out of the truck only less than 24 hours before. She walked out, clothes in hand, except for the clothes she kept on, but she took the tags off to pay for them. When she came out, Beck was sitting on the waiting bench, tossing his usual disguise hat in the air to keep busy.

"Having fun there?" Cat giggled out, still using her accent.

Beck smiled at her, putting his cat back on his head. "Oh, of course." His voice also in the French accent. "You done, Alice?" He called her by her fake name.

Cat nodded. "Yes, Daniel." Beck took some of the clothes from her to help carry them to the cash wrap. "Did you finish your shopping?"

Beck nodded. "Yes. I hate shopping." He showed her the large bag of clothes and a pair of shoes he bought from another store.

Cat rolled her eyes. "It must be done." She teased.

The "couple" put the items of clothes on the counter and paid in cash. Once they left the store, the cashier woman picked up her phone and dialed a 3 digit number.

"_9-1-1, what's your emergency?"_ A tired, dull voice came through the phone.

"Hi, my name is Stacy, and I work at Rue 21 retail store in Shreveport, Louisiana." The woman, named Stacy, said as she was watching Beck and Cat walk away still. "I think I saw the girl and guy who are on the missing flyer we received a few weeks ago. Beck Oliver and Caterina Valentine. They're talking in French accents, she's wearing glasses, and they're still in the area." Stacy groaned. "They're out of my sight now."

With Beck and Cat, they were walking to the rental car as they heard sirens. They quickly, but calmly get in the car. "Someone probably recognized us." Beck muttered.

"What do we do?" Cat said in a frightened voice.

Beck saw the blue and red lights. "Look at me." He ordered. She did and Beck kissed her lips harshly, holding her head still with his hands. Cat figured out what he was doing and kissed back, running her fingers through his hair.

The sirens were loud as they passed by and Beck saw from the corner of his eye that they didn't plan on stopping, and he released Cat, turning on the car. "You're a good kisser." He commented as they drove off.

Cat was trying to catch her breath. "Good idea."_ Phooey…it wasn't real._

"I try." Beck smirked.

They looked to see where the police were, and they were getting out of their cop car and walking into the Rue 21.

"That was too easy." Cat said as they turned away from view and onto the freeway.

"It won't always be THAT easy, trust me." Beck said, concentrating on the traffic. "Let me pull off in a few miles and we'll trade this car in and get another one."

Cat nodded. "Okay." She leaned back and relaxed. "This is tiring."

Beck snorted. "You're telling me."

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! KEEP IT UP, PLEASE!<strong>

**Alea Spencer Mona, TheFonzGhandi19, Julie, DarlingEmory, InfinityForever7, Whosreallylookingatthisbox, Jeremy Shane: **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING :)

**xXxBlueRainbowxXx: **A few more chapters…just a few more until he confesses. Bear with me.

**Please review! No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 12: Sweet Sacrifice**

The man pointed the knife at him. "I'm hired to kill you and deliver her back to Matthews." He said, walking closer to Beck.

"You're not delivering shit tonight!" Beck threatened.

"That's out of your control!" The man yelled as he aimed the knife at Beck's chest.


	12. Sweet Sacrifice

**Anything For You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **When Beck finds out Cat's dark secret, he's on a self-appointed mission to keep her safe and falls in love with her on the way. Can they live long enough to enjoy their newfound relationship?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**Sweet Sacrifice**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our burning ashes<strong>_

_**Blacken the day**_

_**Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Cat grinned as she brought Beck a cup of noodle, steaming with hot water and a fork with it. "Here you go, my good sir." She said playfully, putting it on the small table in the corner of the room.<p>

Beck smiled at her. "Thanks, beautiful."

Cat frowned when she saw the TV news he was watching.

"_Caterina Valentine, 23 year old college graduate from Hollywood, CA, has been missing since June 1__st__ of this year. A Shreveport retail employee has claimed to have seen Valentine at her store earlier this afternoon with accused kidnapper, Beck Oliver, 23 years old." _A news reporter said, in front of the Rue 21 they were at only a few hours before. _"Here is the employee now. Miss Jackson, please tell us what happened."_ And the news reporter put the microphone in front of the same woman that helped Cat in the store.

"_Well, the woman, Caterina, didn't seem frightened or scared at all."_ Stacy said, shrugging. _"They were laughing and hanging onto each other as if they'd been together they're whole life. I heard they have been friends for a long time. Anyways, they bought clothes with cash and left. She caused no trouble in the store, and neither did he."_

"_Did Mr. Oliver seem to be protective or possessive of Valentine?"_ The news reporter asked, and then returned the microphone to Stacy.

Stacy shook her head. _"Valentine was actually in the store for a while before Oliver came in. He waited for her patiently while she was trying on clothes and he didn't seem to be possessive or anything like that. Like I said, they seemed like a young married couple, to be totally honest."_

"_So in your opinion, you believe that Miss Valentine is safe and fine?"_

"_Yeah, pretty much."_

"_Well, thank you for talking with us, Miss Jackson."_

Cat sighed and shook her head. "Aye, aye." She walked back to the portable boiler they can heat up water in and poured more into her cup of noodles.

Beck turned off the TV. "I think the news is too depressing right about now."

"You think?" Cat muttered as she grabbed a plastic fork. "Did you see-"

_BAM!_

"AH!" Cat screamed as the motel door room was kicked in and fell to the ground. A man came in, glaring at the small girl. "Beck!"

"Get away from her!" Beck snarled as he attempted to punch the man, but the stranger was too quick and punched Beck first in the face, making him slam against the wall and fall to the ground.

"Beck!" Cat yelled.

Beck groaned. "Cat, run!"

Cat attempted to leave the room, but the man grabbed her upper arm. "No, let go!" She begged as tears ran down her face.

"Don't touch her!" Beck tried to save her, but the man swiftly punched Beck again, making him fall back, almost unconscious.

Cat struggled to get out of the man's grip. "Let me go!" The man pulled out something shiny and metal, and Cat gasped. "No!"

The man growled. "Be quiet, you little witch!" He yelled as he threw Cat against the counter like a ragdoll. She groaned in pain as she held her head with her hands.

"CAT!" Beck yelled for her, struggling to get up. "Leave her alone, you bastard!"

The man pointed the knife at him. "I'm hired to kill you and deliver her back to Matthews." He said, walking closer to Beck.

"You're not delivering shit tonight!" Beck threatened.

"That's out of your control!" The man yelled as he aimed the knife at Beck's chest, but Cat suddenly grabbed at his arm, making him distracted. The man was in such a state for blood-thirst, he didn't realize he turned around and accidently stabbed Cat with the knife in her lower stomach.

"AH!" Cat screamed as she let him go and backed away from him a bit.

The man reached for the knife after it fell on the floor, but Beck was quick enough to see that, and grabbed the knife first. The man lunged for him, but Beck moved and stabbed the man in the chest, where his heart would most likely be.

Cat gasped, even through her own pain. "Oh no!"

Beck ran to her side. "Don't worry about him! Are you alright?" He asked in panic.

Cat shook her head. "No, help!" She cried as she showed him her stab wound that was bleeding dangerously.

"Oh shit!" Beck went pale. "Can you walk?" Cat nodded. "Good, let me grab our bags and we'll take off. We'll get help."

Cat stared at him in confusion as he grabbed their belongings. "How? We're wanted criminals!"

Beck helped her up as they began to walk out, slowly since she could hardly see through her tears. "I have a plan, and it's going to make us even more of wanted criminals."

Cat blinked as he put the stuff in the trunk and then opened the door for her. "What?"

"Forget that." Beck told her as he put her seatbelt on for her. "Here." He quickly took off his over-shirt, revealing the tight tank top he had underneath. "Try to hold this tightly to your wound." He demanded as he showed her how to hold his shirt to help stop the bleeding, or at least slow it down.

Cat nodded and put her hands where his was, and he removed his. "Beck?"

Beck looked to her, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to be alright." She told him softly.

Beck kissed her forehead. "You better be. You made me a promise."

Cat smiled. "And it's a promise I'll always keep."

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Shane, xXxBlueRainbowxXx, Julie, TheFonzGhandi19, jinxcharm, lalalala, and sweetStarre123: <strong>THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

**You guys really should hurry and review, review, review, BECAUSE I just finished writing chapter 30, and I'm just SO EXCITED for the rest of the story! You guys are going to love it! So hurry!**

**Please Review! No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 13: Erase This**

The doctor's eyes were wider, if possible. He nodded fiercely. "You have my word! I won't run! Just don't kill me!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that part already! Just get out of the car!" Beck yelled as he helped the man out. 'What your name?"

"Gerald Carlton." The doctor answered in a shaky voice.

"Well, Gerald, my friend is in the car here and she's been stabbed. We're wanted by cops and we couldn't exactly go to the hospital, so I'm sorry I had to do this." Beck said in an apologetic way. "But I won't let her die."


	13. Erase This

**Anything For You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **When Beck finds out Cat's dark secret, he's on a self-appointed mission to keep her safe and falls in love with her on the way. Can they live long enough to enjoy their newfound relationship?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**Erase This**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The water's rising around us<strong>_

_**There is no other way down**_

_**I only have myself to blame for it all**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Beck breathing heavily as the man in a nice suit and tie, and a briefcase was coming out of the emergency room doors and making his way to the parking lot. Beck closed his eyes. <em>I cannot believe I'm about to kidnap a man…a doctor! But Cat needs to see a doctor, and fast! She's bleeding to death and I'll die with her if she doesn't make it.<em> The doctor was getting closer as Beck clenched his fist. _Anything for Cat._

Once the doctor turned a corner, out of the sight from the security guards and cameras, Beck punched the doctor in the face, making him unconscious. He struggled to drag him to the car trunk, but he made it as it was already open and dumped the doctor in, grabbed the medical bag he was carrying, and closed the trunk. _Too late to turn back…not that I want to. Cat needs this doctor._ Beck jumped back in the driver's seat and gave Cat a nervous glance.

Cat shook her head, and turned to stare out the window. "We might as well burn in hell now." She said as he started the car.

"You can say that again." Beck sighed as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot, his license plate and the car's name covered up with paper and tape.

"We might as well-"

"I didn't mean that literally!" Beck told her as he drove to an abandon factory and drove inside.

"What is this place?" Cat asked, looking around.

Beck winced at the tone of her voice; it was strained and sounded in pain. He would be in pain to if he was stabbed and bleeding to death. "A place I was hiding out in when you were kidnapped and waiting for Mr. Vega to call back." He opened his door and gave Cat a glance. "It'll be okay. Stay awake."

Cat took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yes, sir."

Beck was so worried about her, but he knew he had to wake the doctor up. He opened the trunk and the doctor was actually stirring. "Wake up, I need your help!" Beck shook him.

The man gasped as he stared at Beck with wide eyes. "What? Where am I?"

"Doesn't matter." Beck told him. "I need your help."

"Here, you want my wallet?" The doctor reached for his pocket, but Beck growled.

"No! I don't want your damn money!" Beck snapped. "I need your medical help!"

"I'll do anything, just don't hurt me!" The doctor begged, shaking.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Get out of the car. And don't even THINK about running away, because there's a guy outside with a gun and he'll be ready to shoot you in the head if you try." He lied.

The doctor's eyes were wider, if possible. He nodded fiercely. "You have my word! I won't run! Just don't kill me!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that part already! Just get out of the car!" Beck yelled as he helped the man out. 'What your name?"

"Gerald Carlton." The doctor answered in a shaky voice.

"Well, Gerald, my friend is in the car here and she's been stabbed. We're wanted by cops and we couldn't exactly go to the hospital, so I'm sorry I had to do this." Beck said in an apologetic way. "But I won't let her die."

Gerald looked to understand a bit. "Oh…show her to me."

Beck sighed in relief as he opened Cat's car door and Cat was asleep. Beck gasped. "Cat, wake up!"

Cat groaned. "I was just resting my eyes." She said in a small voice.

"This is Dr. Gerald, and he's going to take care of you, aren't you?" Beck looked to the man in desperation.

Gerald nodded. "Yes, I will. Can you grab my medical bag from the trunk?" Beck went to do that as Gerald leaned in and removed the bloody shirt. "Oh my." He whispered as he led Cat out of the car. "I need her on the ground."

"Hold on." Beck said and he grabbed a few sweaters from one of the bags in the backseat and put them on the greasy floor. "Now you can." Beck helped Gerald lay the small girl on the sweaters. Beck kissed her forehead as Gerald prepared to do what he had to. "You'll be fine." He whispered to her.

Cat nodded. "I know."

"Cat, since I don't have painkillers or anything of the sort with me, this is going to be extremely painful. I'm sorry about that." Gerald said with sympathy.

"This place isn't remotely close to anything for miles, so you can scream if you need to." Beck told her. Beck took her hand was the doctor raised her shirt up and lowered her pajama sweats a little. "Squeeze my hand if it helps." Cat nodded, tears falling from her eyes.

"Beck, I need you to hold this flashlight above the wound so I can see." Gerald handed him a miniature flashlight after turning it on. Beck held it above as told. "Perfect." He sighed deeply as he took out gauzes and a scalpel. "Cat, this is really going to hurt, alright? I must make the wound bigger though so I can see inside."

Cat opened her eyes and saw the medical weapon. "Fiddlesticks." She whimpered.

Beck tried not to panic as Gerald put the sharp object to the stab wound. _Don't let Cat see you're scared and worried. She'll start panicking and it will only make things worse._ Beck winced at the pain as Cat held his one hand with both of hers as she bit her lip to not scream and squeezed his hand till it was white. "You can scream, Cat." He strained to tell her through his own pain. _Suck it up, Beck! She's feeling 100x's more pain than you are!_

Cat shook her head. "No." She said, making her lip bleed from biting it.

Beck couldn't help, but give her a little proud smile. "That's my girl."

After an hour, Gerald sighed in relief as he began to stick her wound up. His medical tools were bloody on the sweaters, and blood covered everyone's clothes. "You'll be perfectly fine now." Gerald said in a tired voice.

Beck let out a breath. "Thank God." _Thank You, God. Thank You, Thank You, Thank You. _Beck smiled at Cat. "You hear that, babygirl? You're going to be okay."

Cat nodded, tears still leaving her eyes. "Yeah, but it still hurts."

"And it's going to for a while, since there are no painkillers I can give you." The doctor frowned. "But through the pain, you're healing no matter what."

Cat gave him a small smile. "I'll trust you on that."

Soon, Cat was bandaged up tight and Gerald gave Beck the rest of his bandages and gauzes. "Change her bandages once a day." He told the 23 year old after they laid Cat down in the backseat so she could rest. "Is there any possible way you can meet me in 2 weeks time? Her stitches will be ready to come off by then."

Beck nodded. "Whatever I have to do."

"Okay. 2 weeks from this day. I'll get off work around 11pm, like tonight, so meet me…at my house. My wife will understand. It's only her and I." Gerald said after they entered the car. "My address is 1234 W. Peter St, in the town next."

"Alright, got it." Beck sighed as he began driving back to the hospital. "I can't thank you enough, doc."

"I am an empathic person." Gerald told him. "I don't know what exactly you're running from, but I can tell you and this girl are close and care deeply about each other. You went through some extreme lengths to get this girl help. You're secret is safe with me. No one has to know what happened tonight."

Beck had wide eyes. "You're not going to tell anyone about this?"

"I'll tell my wife, of course." The doctor said. "But otherwise…no."

Beck couldn't feel more blessed than he did this very moment. "Thank you so much."

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION: I have a new BeckXCat songfic up! It was requested by Jeremy Shane, a faithful reviewer, and it's really long, but it's so beautiful, to be conceited!...sorry, but it is! Read it and review, please! It's called "God Gave Me You". Thanks!<strong>

**XxBeckCatxX: **Aw, thanks for asking how my unborn son is! He's doing perfectly fine! We had a complication with the pregnancy a couple days ago, which involved me going to the hospital for a couple of hours, and so I am now on bed-rest at home and unable to work till 2 months after he's born. He's healthy still, and so am I. It's just going to be a bumpy rest of the pregnancy. Thank you for asking! I love talking about my baby boy :)

**Alea Spencer Mona: **I do too, hence why in most of my stories, the men are protective. It's just something I never had, so I might as well make it up. :)

**Osnapitzash: **AW! Thanks for the kind words and I'm glad my story is one of the few that keep you interested!

**InfinityForever7: **Actually it's 36 chapters. And I have 34 chapters done. So…yay :)

**Jinxcharm, Madsy, Jeremy Shane, Julie, DarlingEmory: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Please Review! No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 14: Goodnight**

_**"Where's Beck?" She asked him, trying to be brave, but she was still cowering in the corner.**_

_**"Dead." He simply said as Cat gasped again. "He tried to be a hero, but he should've minded his own business. Don't worry, I'm sure the cops over there in Louisiana found his body in the river already…or not."**_

_**Cat sobbed. "Oh my God."**_


	14. Goodnight

**Anything For You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **When Beck finds out Cat's dark secret, he's on a self-appointed mission to keep her safe and falls in love with her on the way. Can they live long enough to enjoy their newfound relationship?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**Goodnight**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Goodnight, sleep tight<strong>_

_**No more tears**_

_**In the morning, I'll be here**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>As Cat heard the water running as Beck showered, she disobeyed Beck's advice and turned the TV to the news. Soon, a picture of the dead man "they killed" came up on the screen.<p>

"_This morning, a guest at a motel in Shreveport woke up and went to go to his car when he saw the room next door to him was open and he saw a body of a middle aged man in the middle of the doorway, stabbed with a knife."_

Cat gulped. "Oh, man…"

"_The motel manager said he rented out the room to a David and Jennifer Willows, a married couple who paid cash and looked to be around early 20's, but he hardly remembers what they look like, since he's blind in one eye." _

Cat sighed in relief. "Whew. He didn't remember us."

"_If you know this man, or have any information on this murder, please call Crime Stoppers."_

Cat whimpered as she turned off the TV, wincing in pain as she moved to lay in the queen size bed on her usual side. Once she was settled, she lifted up her shirt and bandages a little and cringed at the sight of her bloody stitches. "Gross." She mumbled as Beck opened the bathroom door. He smiled at her as he headed to the bed. "Hey."

"Hey." Beck greeted back, getting into bed himself. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt that much." Cat lied, but she wanted him to feel better about things.

Beck kissed her cheek. "Let's get some sleep."

Cat nodded. "Okay…hey, Beck?" She called before he reached the light.

He looked to her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything you have done and you're doing." Cat said with sincerity.

"Cat, everything I do is because you're my number 1 girl and best friend." Beck told her. "I'd do anything for you. I just want you safe. Life without you…I don't even want to imagine."

"But I'm fine." Cat touched his arm lightly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Not on my watch you're not." Beck teased as he turned off the light. "Goodnight, Cat."

Cat snuggled in her pillow. "Goodnight."

_**Cat opened her eyes as she found herself in the corner of a dim room, and the only light came through the window from the moonlight outside, and a light under a closed door. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she gasped. "This is my old room…at Todd's house." She squeaked. **_

_**BAM!**_

_**The door was kicked open and in came the man who beat her constantly for months, with an evil grin on his face. "You finally woke up."**_

"_**Where's Beck?" She asked him, trying to be brave, but she was still cowering in the corner.**_

"_**Dead." He simply said as Cat gasped again. "He tried to be a hero, but he should've minded his own business. Don't worry, I'm sure the cops over there in Louisiana found his body in the river already…or not." **_

_**Cat sobbed. "Oh my God."**_

_**Todd suddenly came towards her and grabbed her wrists. "Get up." He growled out as he yanked her to her feet.**_

_**Cat shook her head. "No, let me go!" She screamed in pain when he threw her against a wall.**_

"_**What are you fighting back for?" Todd questioned in an amused tone. "Did your Becky buddy make you that confident in yourself?"**_

_**Cat groaned in pain. "He made me stronger and yes, more confident in myself!"**_

"_**How sweet is that?" Todd said in a fake nice voice. "Too bad you're back with me now, and you have no power here. You have no opinions, no identity, and no freedom. You are my plaything and you'll stay that way as long as I want you to be."**_

_**Cat cried as he made her stand again. "No!"**_

"_**Oh, yes!" Todd taunted her as he threw her onto the bed. He jumped on top of her, and Cat happened to look over onto the nightstand and saw a random knife there. She grabbed it and suddenly had the willpower to stab the knife right into Todd's chest. "You stabbed me!" Todd yelled in pain as he stood up. "Oh shit!"**_

"_**I didn't mean to!" Cat said as she was holding up the knife. **_

"_**You murderer!" He screamed. "Murderer!" And he suddenly dropped to the floor, dead.**_

"_**Oh no!" She cried and suddenly the scenery changed as she found herself handcuffed in a courtroom. "What's going on?"**_

_**A judge was in front of her. "Caterina Valentine, you are hereby to sentenced to death for murdering 4 men, including Beck Oliver."**_

_**Cat gasped. "I didn't kill, Beck!"**_

"_**You're telling me you didn't do THIS to Beck Oliver?" The judge held up a picture of Beck's bloody and broken body. Cat almost puked at the sight of Beck's broken neck. "You're a murderer!"**_

"_**NO!" Cat shook her head in desperation. "I'm not a murderer!"**_

"_**Save it for the judge." The judge laughed. "Oh, wait! I am the judge! And I don't give a crap of what you say!" He looked to the two bailiffs next to her. "Give her the chair!"**_

_**Cat fought back, but it did nothing to help. "NO!"**_

"_**This is what murderers get." One of the bailiffs said.**_

"_**Yeah, murderer." The other one said with venom.**_

"_**No, I'm not a murderer!" Cat defended, but it did no good as the electric chair was in sight. "NO!" They sat her down and tied her hands to the chair, the blood from her hands rushing away. "Please, no! I didn't kill Beck!" She begged as they reached for a black mask. "NO!" One man put the mask close to her and then put it over head, so suddenly she couldn't see anything. "PLEASE, STOP THIS! BECK!" **_

"_**Ready to die, murderer?" One voice taunted. **_

"_**NO!" She screamed.**_

"_**Get ready to turn it on full blast!" Another threatening voice yelled out.**_

"_**BECK!" **_

"_**Three."**_

"_**STOP!"**_

"_**Two."**_

"_**BECK!"**_

"_**One."**_

"_**AH!"**_

"AH!" Cat screamed as she trashed around in her bed. "NO!"

"CAT, STOP!" Beck's voice came through as he turned on the light with his hair messy and with wide eyes. "Look at me!"

"NO!" Cat opened her eyes suddenly and looked around. "What happened? Where am I?"

Beck sighed in relief. "You're in the motel room with me. Nothing happened. You're fine." He said softly as he ran his fingers through her damp hair. "What'd you dream about?"

"I'm a murderer." Cat sobbed as she leaned into his chest.

Beck wrapped his arms around her, rocking her a bit. "Why would you bring that up?"

"Because I killed you, those two men, and Todd." She mumbled into his chest.

"You didn't kill me, you didn't kill those two men, and unfortunately, you haven't killed Todd." Beck told her in a blunt tone. "You're not a murderer."

Cat shook her head. "It seemed so real."

"All nightmares do." Beck told her, rubbing her back. "But I'm here. I'll always be here with you."

Cat sobbed again. "I'm just so scared!"

"Don't be." Beck said in a soothing voice as she continued to loudly cry. "I'm here, I'm here."

* * *

><p><strong>Well…I'm on bed-rest…so I can't exactly do ANYTHING except clean the stupid house and sleep. And I'm EXTREMELY bored right now. So I'm going to update even though I only had 5 reviews in the last chapter, but yeah…I love you 5 reviewers! (To everyone else who usually reviews, I won't judge, considering it's only been less than half a day since I updated last.) THAT DOES NOT MEAN we should slack on reviewing, because reviews make me smile and happy :)<br>**

**Aaerial15: **The song is called Erase This (each chapter is the title of each song)**  
><strong>

**Osnapitzash: **Thanks for the congratulations on my son! I'm pretty stoked myself. Yes, he's my first baby boy, and most likely going to be my last, because this whole pregnancy thing isn't working out for me. :)

**Ima DinoSuaR so RawR n StuFF, jinxcharm, Jeremy Shane, and InfinityForever7: **Thank you so much for reviewing :) it makes my day when I check my email and I see review alerts :)

**Please Review! No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 15: Lost in Paradise**

Down by the pier, a man, who strangely resembled Todd Matthews, was staring straight at Beck. The man was smoking a cigarette and gave Beck an evil smirk. Beck brought Cat closer, in shock.

Cat blinked. "Beck, what's wrong?"

Beck looked to her and then back to Todd, but he suddenly saw no one there; not a soul.


	15. Lost in Paradise

**Anything For You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **When Beck finds out Cat's dark secret, he's on a self-appointed mission to keep her safe and falls in love with her on the way. Can they live long enough to enjoy their newfound relationship?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**Lost in Paradise**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Run Away, Run Away<strong>_

_**One day we won't feel this pain anymore**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Cat stepped out of the gas station where the cool breeze hit her face softly and it made her feel free, even through her large sunglasses and fishers hat. Beck was enjoying the weather as well, but he had been annoyed with the same question the small girl has been asking him since they entered Florida a couple days ago. Cat came up to him with a grin. Beck sighed. "No."<p>

Cat frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "We're so close to the beach! I can feel and smell the ocean already!" She motioned to the blue sea they could see from the gas station. They were currently in Panama City Beach, Florida.

"Your point?" Beck said as he watched the gas prices fill up his tank.

"My point is that we need a break, and I think a few hours on the beach, enjoying ourselves would be lovely!" She said, getting herself all riled up. "I want to go!"

"Someone can recognize us." Beck simply said as he took the gas pump out and put it back on. "I refuse to take that chance."

Cat whimpered. "Please! It's just for a few hours!"

Beck groaned. "Cat." He took her arm lightly and led her to the passenger side. "Stop pouting." He said as he opened her door for her and motioned for her to get in.

"Beck, this isn't fair!" Cat said, standing up to him.

"Life hasn't really been fair to us these past couple of months, kid." Beck said, looking around to see if anybody was looking at them strangely or if anyone looked to be a threat. He didn't see anyone like that. "Spending a day at the beach is out of the question."

Cat huffed and moved to get in the car.

Beck sighed in relief as he shut the door, walking to his side. "Glad that's over."

Once he was in the car and he turned it on, he noticed Cat staring out the window in a depressed expression. _She's had it so hard…maybe…maybe a few hours relaxing on the beach won't kill us or get us caught. It's been over a month and a half since we left California, so people really have forgotten about us and moved on to other kidnappings and murders. Damn. Okay, she wins. In the words of Cat when something is annoying or stupid: FIDDLESTICKS!_ Beck sighed. _Okay, let's go to the beach._

Beck parked in a gift shop parking lot and smiled to Cat, who gave him a questioning look. "You're right…let's go to the beach."

Cat gasped with a smile and hugged Beck suddenly. "Oh, thank you, thank you!"

Beck wrapped his arms around her. "Anything for you."

In the gift stop, with their "disguises" on, they bought bathing suits and towels, and they went to the grocery store to buy items to make a sandwich or two while they're out there. Finally, they arrived and Cat was like a kid in a candy store when she stepped out of the car.

"Oh, Beck! Isn't it beautiful?" She asked in awe.

Beck looked to her and grinned. "She sure is." Cat noticed his stare and blushed. Beck motioned to the trunk. "Come on, let's get changed and grab the food."

Cat nodded, and jumped for joy. "YAY!" But the voice in her head was a different story. _Will he just get over the charade and confess to me already? It hurts so much when he says sweet things to me, and yet I can't give him a kiss or tell him I love him back -in a romantic way- the way I should!_ She sighed as she walked into the ladies bathroom. _I'm going to pull a Jade here and be stubborn! I'm not saying "I Love You" first! He has to!_

Once they changed and headed through the warm sand out close to the water. There were hundreds of families, but they found a spot that was spacey enough for them. Cat laid out the small blanket they brought from the car, as Beck took the sunscreen out of the plastic grocery bag. Soon, with sunscreen on and everything set up where they can watch it from the water, Beck and Cat held hands as they ran towards the water.

Cat squealed when her feet touched the water. "It's so cold!"

Beck laughed as he reached down, taking a handful of water, and threw it at her. She gasped and looked to him. "Oops." He shrugged, innocently.

She giggled and kicked water at him. "Take that, Oliver!"

They played around some more, and then Beck was trying to catch his breath as Cat was having a hard time to stop giggling. "Let's go…whew…let's go eat and drink something, huh?" He suggested, and panting at the same time.

Cat nodded. "Okay!"

_How can she be so energetic? _Beck took her hand as they walked –she was skipping- towards their belongings that were still in the same place. _I'm already pooped! I need some more exercise._ Beck happened to look to Cat, seeing her smiling brightly, but what terrified him was what he saw over her head. Down by the pier, a man, who strangely resembled Todd Matthews, was staring straight at Beck. The man was smoking a cigarette and gave Beck an evil smirk. Beck brought Cat closer, in shock.

Cat blinked. "Beck, what's wrong?"

Beck looked to her and then back to Todd, but he suddenly saw no one there; not a soul. _Wait…wait, wait, no! He was there, wasn't he? He was! I saw him!_ He shook his head. _You're losing it, Beck. Just chill out. Enjoy today, for Cat's sake._

The two sat down on the blanket and Cat fixed them a couple sandwiches. "You don't like mustard, right?" Cat asked casually. When Beck didn't answer, she glanced at him. He was staring over by the pier again. "Beck, what are you looking at?" She looked over, but she didn't see anyone in particular under the wooden bridge.

"Nothing." _What if he's here though? What if Todd's here? Does he have a plan again to take Cat away? No! I can't let that happen! _Beck snapped out of his thoughts. "We should go."

Cat had wide eyes. "Can we eat first?" She asked, motioning to the plate she made him with a large turkey sandwich, cut in half.

Beck sighed deeply and looked back at the pier, but again no one. _Breathe and count to 10._ "Yeah…yeah, sure." _Just stay alert, Beck._

"Okay then." Cat was worried about him as they ate in silence. All they listened to was the noises of the screaming people around them as they enjoyed the sun and perfect water. Cat giggled at the little girl making a sand castle next to them. "That's a pretty kingdom for a beautiful princess!" Cat told her.

The girl looked to be around 5 or 6, and her mother was sitting in a lounge chair close to her, under an umbrella. "What do you say to the nice lady, Penny?" Her mother advised as she smiled at Cat.

"Thank you." The smiley girl said to Cat. "Do you want to help me? Please!"

Cat nodded, giving into the young child's innocent eyes. "Sure!" Cat looked to Beck to tell him what she was doing, but Beck was staring off into space. She rolled her eyes and crawled to the girl. "What would you like me to start doing?" She asked the 5 year old, who giggled.

Beck heard Cat's voice talking to someone, and at first he panicked when he didn't see her, but then he caught sight of her with a small child, building a sand castle. _She'll never change. She'll always be a kid inside. Not that I mind though. She needs to have this time. I can't believe that I'm hallucinating like this. Am I that afraid of Todd? Or am I more afraid of Todd taking Cat away? _Beck saw the little girl climb on Cat's back and Cat crawled around in a circle, while the girl yelled, "Giddy up, horsey!" Beck smiled. _Cat's such a wonderful person, and she'll be a fantastic mother. I hope one day this will all be over and I'll finally confess to her how much I'm in deep love with her._

"Again, again!" The small girl yelled, kicking Cat's sides with her bare feet.

It made Beck wince, but Cat kept going with a bright smile. _Such a trooper, that girl is._ Beck looked around to take in the scenery before they were going to leave, but when he looked above the pier where people were taking pictures and such, Todd Matthews was there, blowing his cigarette as if nothing was wrong. Beck blinked and suddenly Todd vanished. Beck stood up in panic, trying to see the pier, but Todd was no longer in sight.

Cat looked to Beck with concern as the girl was braiding her hair. "Beck?" She called to him.

Beck looked to her with wide eyes and then back to the pier. _I'm losing my eff-ing mind! What do I do?_ He was so frustrated that he slapped his hands on his face and took deep breaths. "Dammit!"

* * *

><p><strong>I have been up ALL NIGHT…why? Because…for some reason, my teacup Chihuahua that was given to me last Christmas decided to be a butt-face and bark all squeaky…so I had to bring him in my room and let him sleep with me on my bed. GO FIGURE that he was all confused at my pregnant stomach, and he was staring at it like it was a Camel Hump. And then he started climbing over it, back and forth. (He weighs 2.4 pounds so it didn't hurt) Well, I GUESS, my unborn son didn't appreciate that because he started kicking…hard. My Chihuahua felt it and started barking at my stomach…so, easy to say I did not sleep AT ALL last night :( Phooey-pants…<strong>

**Jeremy Shane, xBettiolx13, DarlingEmory, Aaerial15, xXxBlueRainbowxXx, and Julie: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Please Review! No flames. WHO IS GOING TO BE MY 100****th****, 101****st****, and 102****nd**** REVIEWER? I'll DEDICATE the next chapter to you :)**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 16: Lose Control**

Beck rolled his eyes. "Just please, stop bothering me about this stuff. I have everything under control. Just let me do my duty and we'll be fine."

"Duty?" Cat asked in disbelief. "What duty? You're always saying you do this because you want to!"

"I was kind of thrown into this, you know?" Beck told her with venom. "I'm pretty sure if you didn't show up on my doorstep that night, I'd still be home, living normally."

**(Don't freak out too much over the preview...remember, Beck's under stress and he's "losing his mind", so he's frustrated)**


	16. Lose Control

**Anything For You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **When Beck finds out Cat's dark secret, he's on a self-appointed mission to keep her safe and falls in love with her on the way. Can they live long enough to enjoy their newfound relationship?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

**Lose Control**

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I cut you down to a thing I can use<strong>_

_**I fear there will be nothing good left of you**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Cat walked into the motel room, looking around, as Beck set their bags down in the corner. "How long will we be here?"<p>

"We'll leave at dawn, okay?" Beck told her.

Cat turned to him. "Are you alright?"

Beck looked to her and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

Cat shrugged. "You just seem…flustered."

"Flustered, huh?" Beck let out a dry laugh. "I'm peachy fine. Well, besides the fact we're on the run from your psychopath boyfriend and his evil crew of craziness, NOT to mention the cops!"

Cat's eyes widened. "EX-boyfriend!" She threw her towel and plastic bag that had their bathing suits in it on the bed. "What is bothering you? Why are you not being nice?"

"I'm frustrated and stressed right now!" Beck yelled, making Cat step back a few. "I'm losing my mind!"

"Why?" Cat asked in a small voice.

Beck plopped onto the bed, his head in his hands. "What does it matter?"

Cat was getting more worried. "Beck-"

"CAT, I just need some space to think right now." Beck told her firmly. "Just…take a shower. You don't want the ocean water in your hair and on your body for too long."

Cat frowned and did as he said. _What in the world is wrong with him? He's never snapped at me like that. He was acting weird at the beach, and he didn't say a word all the way here, and now he's losing his mind. I need to find out. There's no way that I can let him keep traveling like this._ She turned on the shower, letting it warm up.

Once she stepped in, the hot, clean water burned her skin, but it felt wonderful on her. She finished up and turned off the water, stepping out and wiping the fogginess of the mirror. After doing so, she wrapped the towel around her and looked at herself in the mirror, but shrieked when she saw Todd standing right behind her, grinning at her. She turned around, ready to punch him, but no one was there. Her heart was racing as she took deep breaths. _Oh my God…I cannot go through life like this._

After dressing in a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt, Cat stepped out of the bathroom and saw Beck staring out the window. "See anything interesting?" She teased.

Beck looked to her. "Not funny."

_Well, ouch._ She blinked. "Sorry." She mumbled as he grabbed a towel for himself.

"I'm taking a shower." Beck said, but Cat grabbed his arm. "What?"

Cat looked hurt. "Beck, talk to me. What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Cat." Beck growled. "Let me go take a shower."

"Beck, we cannot do this. We cannot NOT communicate while we're on this adventure here!" Cat told him.

"Adventure?" Beck snorted. "Is that what you're calling this NIGHTMARE?"

Cat gasped. "But…but we've been calling it an adventure…"

"Well, it's not an adventure anymore!" Beck snapped. "This is real and terrifying, and I need you to start being serious!"

Cat narrowed her eyes at him. "Serious?"

"Yeah, you know, something you have NEVER been!" Beck continued to fight back with awful words.

Cat had tears. "Stop this, Beck."

Beck rolled his eyes. "Just please, stop bothering me about this stuff. I have everything under control. Just let me do my duty and we'll be fine."

"Duty?" Cat asked in disbelief. "What duty? You're always saying you do this because you want to!"

"I was kind of thrown into this, you know?" Beck told her with venom. "I'm pretty sure if you didn't show up on my doorstep that night, I'd still be home, living normally."

"Well, if I've ruined your life SO much then why don't I just leave?" Cat shouted, never sounding so angry as she did now.

Beck sighed deeply. "Quit being so dramatic and let me take a damn shower!" He said before locking himself in the bathroom, and turning on the water.

Cat wrapped her arms around herself, looking around. "I'm outta here." She muttered as she grabbed her bag and changed into jeans, and sneakers, putting a sweater on.

Inside the shower, Beck was curled up as the hot water hit his body harshly. _What the hell is wrong with me? My God, I'm so pathetic and stupid! Yelling at Cat? What the hell? She was just worried sick about you, you selfish bastard! "Seeing" Todd at the beach, twice, is getting my head and emotions all screwed up. I'll have to tell Cat what I saw, or else we're going to keep arguing like cats and dogs._

When Beck finished, he turned off the water and quickly dressed, so he could talk to Cat as soon as possible. He opened the door and opened his mouth to apologize first thing, but he went into shock when she wasn't in the room. _Don't tell me Todd got her! NO!_ Beck looked to see if her bag was still here, but it wasn't. _Oh my God, I upset her that much that she would run away from me?_ "Dammit!" Beck cursed as he grabbed his jacket and the car keys. _You're not leaving me, Cat!_

* * *

><p><strong>And the winners are: Jeremy Shane (100<strong>**th****), DarlingEmory (101****st****), and Nettiolx13 (102****nd****) This chapter was dedicated to you guys :)**

**Osnapitzash, ., KarlyGuefuaIsAwesome, Lalala, Songbird341, Imma DinoSauR so RawR n StuFF: **Thanks for your AWESOME review! WE should try to make it to 200 REVIEWS and I'll dedicate my WHOLE story to the 200th reviewer! Give it about 7-8 chapters, yeah?

**I've gotten ANOTHER creative burst, and I've added a few MORE chapters to the story…so we're looking at 40ish chapters :)**

**Please Review! No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 17: My Heart Is Broken**

Cat gasped as she stood up, facing the man…or should she say **men**. Cat shook her head and walked backwards a bit. "N-no…" She jumped when someone came up behind her. "Don't hurt me!" She begged as 4 men closed in on her. "NO!"

**(Ps...a new ultrasound (high tech) picture of my unborn son has been put up! It's my profile picture! Check it out! He looks just like his mama...only I have hair on my head. Lol.)**


	17. My Heart Is Broken

**Anything For You**

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Evanescence's Song**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**My Heart is Broken**

* * *

><p><em><strong>My heart is broken<strong>_

_**Sweet sleep, dark angel**_

_**Deliver Us**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Beck drove slowly in the small town they were in, so he could keep a good look out for Cat if he happened to see her. <em>I should've kept her hair red…that'd be a bit easier.<em> He sighed deeply as he came to the ghetto part of town. _Please don't be here, Cat. Not here, not this place._ "Where are you?" He whispered in a desperate tone. "Just let me find you…please."

* * *

><p>Only a few blocks away from Beck, Cat was silently crying as she walked through the scary streets of the town. She didn't feel scared though…all she felt was pain and her heart was breaking currently. <em>What was I thinking? Falling for Beck…he could NEVER love me! No one would! Why? I'm weak, stupid, fat, and just plain annoying! I hate myself…but even though I know the truth of why…this still hurts more than anything else I've ever faced.<em>

She sobbed as she brought her coat closer to herself. _**"I will wander till the end of time…torn away from you.**_" She sang to herself, as she walked through a park.

"_**I pull away to face the pain.  
>I close my eyes and drift away.<br>Over the fear that I will never find  
>A way to heal my soul."<strong>_

She played with her hair, looking around a bit.

"_**And I will wander 'til the end of time  
>Torn away from you."<strong>_

"_Beck, we cannot do this. We cannot NOT communicate while we're on this adventure here!" Cat told him. _

"_Adventure?" Beck snorted. "Is that what you're calling this NIGHTMARE?" _

"_**My heart is broken  
>Sweet sleep, my dark angel<br>Deliver us from sorrow's hold  
>Or from my hard heart."<strong>_

"_Well, it's not an adventure anymore!" Beck snapped. "This is real and terrifying, and I need you to start being serious!"_

_Cat gaped. "Serious?"_

"_Yeah, you know, something you have NEVER been!" Beck continued to fight back with awful words._

"_**I can't go on living this way  
>And I can't go back the way I came<br>Shamed of this fear that I will never find  
>A way to heal my soul."<strong>_

"_I was kind of thrown into this, you know?" Beck told her with venom. "I'm pretty sure if you didn't show up on my doorstep that night, I'd still be home, living normally."_

"_**And I will wander 'til the end of time  
>Half a life without you…"<strong>_

"_Well, if I just ruined your life SO much than why don't I just leave?" Cat shouted, never sounding so angry as she did now._

_Beck sighed deeply. "Quit being so dramatic and let me take a damn shower!"_

"_**My heart is broken  
>Sweet sleep, my dark angel<br>Deliver us."**_

"_Flustered, huh?" Beck let out a dry laugh. "I'm peachy fine. Well, besides the fact we're on the run from your psychopath boyfriend and his evil crew of craziness."_

_Cat's eyes widened. "EX-boyfriend!"_

"_**Change - open your eyes to the light  
>I've been denying for so long, oh so long<br>Say goodbye, goodbye…"**_

_She threw her towel and plastic bag that had their bathing suits in it on the bed. "What is bothering you? Why are you not being nice?"_

"_I'm frustrated and stressed right now!" Beck yelled, making Cat step back a few. "I'm losing my mind!"_

"_**My heart is broken  
>Release me, I can't hold on<br>Deliver us  
>My heart is broken."<strong>_

"_CAT, I just need some space to think right now."_

"_**Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
>Deliver us<br>My heart is broken  
>Sweet sleep, my dark angel<br>Deliver us from sorrow's hold."**_

Cat stopped at a bench and sat down, putting her bag next to her. She wiped her tears away. "Oh, this sucks."

"Tell me about it." A raspy voice said from behind her.

Cat gasped as she stood up, facing the man…or should she say **men**. Cat shook her head and walked backwards a bit. "N-no…" She jumped when someone came up behind her. "Don't hurt me!" She begged as 4 men closed in on her. "NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Who the hell has parentingbirthing classes on a Sunday? That's where I've been all day…me and my brother, because he wanted to come for the heck of it…we're NEVER going back! I'm NEVER having another kid! Review guys, and give me some happiness to make my day.**

**I'M EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT NEXT CHAPTER HAS THE MOMENT EVERYONE'S BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**SweetStarre123, Jeremy Shane, jinxcharm, Songbird341, Bettiolx13, osnapitzash, xXxbluerainbowxXx, darlingemory, Llama, hailninja: **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, YOU ALL ARE FREAKING WONDERFUL AND AWESOME! (I'm sorry to the ones whose names were cut off in the last chapter! I didn't see that until you guys pointed that out, I'M SORRY!)

**Please Review! No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 18: Tourniquet<strong>

Beck turned to them and sighed deeply. "I'm looking for my friend." He took out Cat's photo and showed the men. "Have you seen her?" Suddenly, all four men narrowed their eyes and glared at the picture. Beck's feeling felt a lot worse now. "So you've seen her…where?"

**(THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE MOMENT EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR)**


	18. Tourniquet

**Anything For You**

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

**Tourniquet**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I tried to kill the pain<br>but only brought more  
>so much more<strong>_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Beck gripped the wallet size picture of Cat in his coat pocket as he walked the rundown streets of the town they were in. Every person he passed by, he'd show them Cat's picture, asking if they've seen her, but lately it's been a no. He did have a lead; one old man said he saw a woman who looked like her going down these parts. It didn't make Beck any less queasy as he thinks of Cat being in such a filthy place. He passed by a few homeless drunks, laughing hysterically.<p>

"Hey, buddy, what's ya rush?" One called out.

Beck turned to them and sighed deeply. "I'm looking for my friend." He took out Cat's photo and showed the men. "Have you seen her?" Suddenly, all four men narrowed their eyes and glared at the picture. Beck's feeling felt a lot worse now. "So you've seen her…where?"

Another one growled. "That little witch ran from us a few hours ago. We were tryin to…_get to know her better…_" He winked at Beck. "Ya know what I mean?"

Beck fought the urge to kill the man where he stood, but this asshole was the only way of finding the petite woman he cherished so much. "Where were you when you lost her?"

"There's a park a couple blocks down." The drunk pointed in the direction, hiccupping. "She ran this way and down this alley way." He pointed into the alley they were currently sitting in front of. "We got too tired to keep running after that witch, so we chilled here."

"She's a fast one." Another drunk said.

The four of them laughed. "If she's a fast runner, I could only imagine how she'd be in bed!"

Beck shook his head in disgust and passed by them, leaving them to their ridiculous laughing. "Cat!" He called out as he jogged down the alley way. He found they were by a long, wide alley way, and it was full of homeless families, with children and women as well. Trashcan fires to keep warm, and ripped blankets and towels for comfort in each others arms. He gulped at the sight, but walked along the middle of it to stay out of the way, and in hopes Cat was close.

Soon, he heard her beautiful, angelic voice as he came up to a small group of children with the dirtiest clothes he's ever seen, and they had their full attention on a brunette sitting cross-legged against the stone, graffiti'd wall.

"What happened next?" A child asked suddenly, making Beck startled.

Cat smiled slightly with tired eyes. "Well, Tori had an idea to dance and sing a song in front of the president of Yerba!"

The children made "Ooh" and "Awe" noises as Beck rolled his eyes; he was tired of hearing about their nightmare trip to the land of hell.

"When we sang the song, we made our escape!" Cat said in a dramatic way, making the kids gasp. "Our teacher, Sikowitz-"

"CRAZY MAN!" A young boy yelled out, making everyone laugh, including Beck.

Cat giggled. "Yes, yes, Crazy-man. So Crazy-man helped us escape by putting us in the back of a truck, and then we were free!"

"YAY!" The children cheered.

"Okay, well, I'm sure your parents want you to go to bed with them." Cat told them. "Off you go." She playfully stood up and shooed them, making them giggle and run to their families in the alley. "Poor kids, who come from poor families." Cat said out loud, and Beck realized she knew he was there, even if she hadn't looked at him. "But they aren't broken." Cat let a tear fall down her cheek as she turned to Beck, who bit his lip to not cry. "They're not like us." Her voice broke.

Beck shook his head as he walked closer. "We're not broken, Cat…just…lost and stressed."

Cat wrapped her arms around herself, keeping space between Beck and herself. "Why can't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Beck looked anywhere, but her when she asked that.

"Beck, I need you to be honest with me." She pleaded. "We cannot continue on like this. If we do, Todd will find us, and we'll never see each other again. And…I can't live without you, Beck!" She sobbed out, running into his arms.

Beck quickly responded by wrapping his arms around her and his whole body shook with anxiety of the relieved feeling that she was safe and protected now, since she's in his arms. "I cannot live without you either, Cat!" He told her with such emotion neither them have heard come from him. He pulled her away, but kept his hands connected with hers with a tight grip. "I have to tell you something I should've told you the first time I realized it."

Cat looked into his eyes with such desperation for what she needed to hear from him. "Say it, Beck. Please."

"I love you, Caterina Valentine." He said, as his heart was racing a trillion miles per hour. "I love you with all my heart and soul."

Cat smiled and let more tears fall. "Oh, Beck! I love you too!" She squealed with excitement as he lowered himself down to kiss her lips. Beck kept her close to him as she gripped his jacket with her tiny fists. Once he finally released her, Cat frowned at him and punched his arm.

It didn't hurt him, but he was confused. "Ow, what was that for?" Beck asked, rubbing his arm.

Cat put her hands on her hips. "Took you long enough to tell me!"

Beck laughed and gave her a comfortable hug. "Better late than never, right?"

Cat sighed, letting go of her frown, and she smiled again. "You're right."

* * *

><p><strong>I have updated REALLY earlysooner than usual BECAUSE we need to celebrate the fact that I have FINISHED writing the story! Yup! 40 chapters are DONE AND COMPLETE! So all that's left is to get reviews, reviews, reviews, and I'll keep posting chapter after chapter until the end! :)**

**Jinxcharm, llama, DarlingEmory, Jeremy Shane: **THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Osnapitzash: **that was My Heart is Broken by Evanescence. Yup, yup. Thanks for all your reviews!

**InfinityForever7: **AWWW thanks, you're such a sweetheart! Thanks again for your reviews!

**Osnapitztiff: **the class was very, very, very, very, very bad…just…just bad. Thanks for reviewing :)

**Please Review! No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 19: Going Under<strong>

Cat's laughter died down as they both went silent to enjoy the peaceful view of the glowing ocean, thanks to the full moon. "Do you think they're staring at the moon too?"

"Well, its midnight here…so its 9pm over there…yeah, the moon is up over there." Beck shrugged. "Maybe they are."

"Are they thinking about us?" Cat let a tear roll down her cheek. "I hope so, because I'm thinking of them."

**(Tori, Jade, Andre, and Robbie make an appearance in the next few chapters!)**


	19. Going Under

**Anything For You**

**I Do NOT Own Victorious!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

**Going Under**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now I will tell you what I've done for you -<br>50 thousand tears I've cried.  
>Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -<br>And you still won't hear me.**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Beck and Cat sat against one of the many large rocks on the beach of Beaufort, South Carolina. It was August 1st, and officially 2 months since they left Hollywood, California; on the run from a madman who wanted nothing except Beck dead and Cat as his punching bag. 2 months since they've seen their friends that meant the world to them, 2 months since everything they've ever known went down the drain. They wanted nothing more than to be hanging out at a local bar, with their old friends; going to work like normal people; and living what they graduated high school and college to do.<p>

"What's the point of having a college diploma if you can't do anything with it?" Cat randomly asked, even though it was the same subject Beck was thinking about at the time.

Beck shrugged as he held her close to him. "You'll be alright, Cat. Once Todd finally is stopped, you'll go back to your acting and singing career you've always wanted to do."

"And we'll be back with our friends?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yup." Beck kissed her lips before continuing. "Jade's going to strangle me and beat me into a bloody pulp for leaving without her permission; Tori's going to cry and sob hysterically; Andre's going to punch me in the gut and then lift you in the air for being happy to see you; and Robbie will give me dirty looks until the end of time." He finished as Cat giggled.

"And Rex?"

"He will insult me until the end of time." He added, making Cat laugh harder.

Cat's laughter died down as they both went silent to enjoy the peaceful view of the glowing ocean, thanks to the full moon. "Do you think they're staring at the moon too?"

"Well, its 11pm here…so its 8pm over there…yeah, the moon is up over there." Beck shrugged. "Maybe they are."

"Are they thinking about us?" Cat let a tear roll down her cheek. "I hope so, because I'm thinking of them."

Beck rubbed her arms in an attempt to comfort her. "They are. I have a strong feeling they are."

Cat reached up to the sky, as if to touch the moon. "We'll be home someday." She whispered. "I love you, guys."

* * *

><p>Robbie sat outside the club he and Rex performed at every weekend, taking a breath of fresh air, staring at the full moon. Rex turned to him. "What's up, Robbie?" The puppet asked.<p>

Robbie snapped out of his trance. "Uh, nothing." He cleared his throat.

"Rob, I know you." Rex said in a know-it-all voice. "Quit being a sissy and tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not a sissy!" Robbie glared.

"Talk, man!" Rex yelled.

Robbie sighed deeply, leaning against the brick wall of the club. "Just…thinking."

Rex motioned for him to go on. "About…?"

"Cat and Beck." Robbie answered, staring back at the moon. "Just wondering if they're okay."

"Why are you worrying about Beck?" Rex asked with disgust. "He kidnapped Cat!"

"He did not!" Robbie snapped at the puppet. "Beck would never do such a thing! Something happened with Cat, and they had to runaway! Jade, Tori, Andre, and I all agreed on that explanation!"

Rex shook his head. "You can think in denial all you want Rob, but you know it's true. Beck kidnapped her."

Robbie fought back tears. "No. He would never. You heard on that news report a few weeks ago. That retail worker said that Cat didn't look distressed."

"Has it occurred to you that maybe they ran off because they were _doing it?_" Rex urged.

"No!" Robbie yelled. "They wouldn't do that either! Beck was saving her from something, and I wish I knew what!"

Rex groaned. "Whatever, Rob. Whatever."

Robbie ignored the puppet and stared at the moon with intensity. _Cat, Beck…are you staring at the moon too? I have no clue of where you guys are, but I pray every night that you both are safe. Please stay okay. I wish you'd call or something, but that's hard right now. Beck, protect her please. Be careful, you two._

_**(A/N: I hate that stupid puppet…I just do.)**_

* * *

><p>Tori walked into her Beverly Hills penthouse that she bought with Trina as her roommate. The girls were so desperate to move out of their parents' house that they went to drastic measures to even buy a place together. Tori saw her sister's bedroom light on as she walked past the door and to her own room. Throwing her things on a random chair in the room, she went to her drawer of clothes and pulled out her pajamas. Changing, she sat on her bed, sighing as she picked up the picture next to her bedside.<p>

_Cat…Beck…come home._ She began as she gripped the picture to the point she thought it would break.

It was a picture of Cat's 21st birthday, and everyone, including Sikowitz and Lane, and went to the fanciest bar in all of LA area. In the picture, it was three boys in the back; Andre, Beck, and Robbie; and it was the three girls in front of them; Tori, Cat, and Jade. Trina just happened to see the picture being taken and came up next to Robbie with a goofy smile.

Tori's finger circled Cat and Beck's faces absentmindedly as a tear fell on Cat's face.

_I don't understand what happened. Beck, I know with all that is within me that you didn't kidnap Cat, nor did you to runaway together because you fell in love! We all know that what Cat's boyfriend and the police are accusing you of are all lies! So what happened? Why can't you guys call me? Or the others? Jade is worried sick about you two! We need you home! _

Tori put the picture back in its place, walking slowly towards the window of her room, looking up at the full moon. "I want you home." She whispered, letting more tears fall.

* * *

><p>Andre's forced himself to smile as he pressed the speaker button to allow the person in the recording room to hear him. "Sounded good, girl." He said as she squealed.<p>

"Yay!" The blonde jumped for joy.

"Come on out here, and go home for the night. See you tomorrow." Andre sighed as he pressed off for the speaker. He looked to her manager. "She sounds like a dying cow."

The manager shrugged, texting on his cell phone. "She's making you rich." He countered.

Andre shook his head in frustration. "See you guys tomorrow." He passed the distracted man as he left the room. He went up the stairs to the roof of the 4 story recording studio. The breeze of the late night hit his body, and it made him shiver, but he ignored it. Andre walked to the edge of the building and leaned over, his elbow relaxing on the edge.

Suddenly, he reached into his back pocket of his baggy black jeans and brought out his wallet, pulling out 2 wallet size pictures of Cat and Beck from their senior year of high school.

Andre burst into tears, just staring at the faces of his two best friends. "Come home, dammit!" He cursed as he covered his face with his hands. "I need you guys here! I need Cat to cheer me up when we go out for drinks on Fridays! I need Beck to tease me about how much I work and date girls who are losers!"

He lifted his head up, looking up at the sky to face the bright, large moon. "You mock me." He growled. "You can see where Beck and Cat are right now. You can see if their safe or not. I can't. I can't sit around in the sky all night, to watch over those two idiots!" He snapped, not expecting an answer back.

He sighed. "Beck, you didn't kidnap Cat. Jade thinks you guys are running from Cat's freaky boyfriend. I think the same thing. You're saving her from him, Beck. I bet my life on it!" He shook his head. "It's hard to even think that Cat could've been abused by that dick though…so part of me doesn't want to believe it. I cannot fathom the thought of Cat being hurt, especially when she hid it so well from us."

He pointed to the moon. "When you two finally come back, or when I find you, I'm going to give you guys a piece of my mind!" He gave up and lowered his finger. "I love you, guys." He whispered, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Jade sat on the bench that was next to her large window in her living room of her apartment, staring outside and into the moon, trying to become one with it. <em>Cat…are you looking at the moon too?<em> At that thought, tears left her eyes. _I miss you, Cat. I guess I kind of miss Beck too, but I miss you so much more. You're my best friend and I know you left for something important! Damn, I want to know what! How dare you two leave without me! _

She glared at her fists. _When I see Beck, he's going to get a nice, tasty knuckle-sandwich!_ _I don't give a crap if you ran to protect Cat from her punk-ass boyfriend! You left with her WITHOUT permission from me to take her! Sure, I would've packed up my things and gone too, after beating Todd. _

"Pssh. I would've killed that son-of-a-bitch before you two even thought about leaving town." Jade muttered as she wiped away her tears. "You two morons better be safe! I swear to God, if you're not, I'll…I'll…" She sniffled as more tears fell. "I'll…cry…" Her voice broke as she sobbed into her arms. "Come back…please…give me a sign you guys are alive." She looked back up at the moon. "Please." She pleaded, but nothing changed for her.

Nothing seemed to change for Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Jinxcharm, sweetStarre123, Jeremy Shane, mushuthepowerful, osnapitzlily, xXxbluerainbowxXx, osnapitzash, InfinityForever7, DarlingEmory, Hailninja, .love01: <strong>Thank you so much for your reviews and kind words! You guys are SOOOOOOOOOOO wonderful!

**Please Review again! No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 20: Bring Me to Life<strong>

"Dad, I had a feeling you and mom have been keeping something from me." She growled out, so she wouldn't bring attention to them. "I followed you here because you were secretive about that envelope, and now I heard you talking to _Beck._"

Mr. Vega chuckled nervously. "Oh no, Baby, that wasn't-"

"You said his name, father." Tori crossed her arms. "Explain."


	20. Bring Me To Life

**Anything For You**

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

**Bring Me to Life**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bring me to life<strong>_

_**I've been living a lie**_

_**There's nothing inside**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>As Cat was dressed in skinny jeans, baggy sweatshirt, converse, and fake prescription glasses, and her hair covering a bit of her face, Beck had an arm around her shoulders as he ate his Big Mac with his other hand. He was dressed in skinny jeans, sweater, and regular type of shoes, but he kept a hat on his head.<p>

Cat suddenly giggled and Beck raised an eyebrow. "What are you laughing about?" He said. "Chicken Nuggets aren't THAT funny looking."

Cat shook her head, still giggling. "I was remembering when we made Tori a hamburger!"

Suddenly, Beck joined her laughter. "That was one of the best moments ever."

"The best part of that was-"

_Ring…ring…ring…_

Cat pouted from being interrupted. "Phooey."

Beck frowned as he answered the pre-paid phone. "Hello?" He said in a deep whisper.

"_Beck, its Mr. Vega."_

"Hold on." Beck talked in his normal voice and looked to Cat, who was pretending her chicken nuggets were talking to each other. "I'll be right outside, love." Cat nodded as he kissed her cheek, walking out of the McDonald's. "What's going on?"

"_Where are you?"_

"Wilson, North Carolina." Beck answered with caution. "What's wrong, Mr. Vega?"

"_I'll be there as soon as I can. You need to see what I have in my hands right now."_

"Where should we meet you?" Beck asked, his heart racing that he's actually going to see a familiar face besides Cat, even though he loved seeing her every moment of every day.

"_Ummm…the nearest…the nearest coffee shop to the airport. Meet in the alley way though, because I know you guys are trying to not draw attention to yourselves."_

Beck nodded. "Yes, sir." And he hung up, as did Mr. Vega. As he walked back into the restaurant, he wondered what exactly was so important that's making Tori's father jump on the first plane here. He shrugged it off. No uses in stressing about it right this very second. He walked back to Cat, but growled when he saw a teenager sitting a little TOO close to Cat, trying to flirt with her, and Cat was looking like she wanted to die. _Not my girlfriend, punk!_

* * *

><p>Mr. Vega hung up the payphone, gripping the large envelope in his hands. <em>I can't believe this has gone so far.<em> He shook his head in disbelief as he began walking back to his home, but someone stopped him. He looks, prepared to fight, but sees Tori, his 23 year old daughter, standing there, glaring. "Tori, what are you doing here?"

"Dad, I had a feeling you and mom have been keeping something from me." She growled out, so she wouldn't bring attention to them. "I followed you here because you were secretive about that envelope, and now I heard you talking to _Beck._"

Mr. Vega chuckled nervously. "Oh no, Baby, that wasn't-"

"You said his name, father." Tori crossed her arms. "Explain."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." Tori sighed out in a shaky voice. "My poor Cat! How dare that jerk beat her?" Tori clenched her fists, and then glared up at her parents. "Why didn't you tell me?"<p>

"We just couldn't risk their cover being blown." Mr. Vega answered.

"They wanted you and your friends safe." Mrs. Vega added.

Tori shook her head, dropping her head in her hands. "Okay, I want to see them!"

Mr. and Mrs. Vega looked to each other. Her father sighed as he turned back to her. "Alright, but on one condition."

"Anything to see Cat and Beck again." Tori said in a desperate tone.

"Your friends have to go too." Mrs. Vega smiled. "I'm sure Andre, Robbie, and especially Jade would love to see those two again."

"But you guys MUST keep the secret of their location, Tori!" Her father said sternly. "If they're location is disclosed and Todd finds Cat…who knows what will happen."

Tori nodded with wide eyes. "Yes, dad, I understand." She ran to her parents and gave them hugs. "Thank you!"

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" The group winced at Jade's sharp scream. "What the hell do you mean he's known?" She hissed out the rest.<p>

Tori sighed. She called Jade, Andre, and Robbie over to her penthouse to reveal the truth and ask if they wanted to go with her to help Cat and Beck. At this current moment, Jade wasn't happy. "Beck called my dad before they left to help him get some connections. My mom knew about it because Cat…needed medical attention…badly."

Jade stood up. "What happened to her?"

Tori bit her lip before answering. "My dad said that Todd, Cat's boyfriend, beat the crap out of her. She wasn't recognizable to him when he saw her." Jade fell back into her seat, her breath taken away by the news. "And Cat's already been kidnapped once."

Robbie looked up at her in disbelief, already unable to process the information of his two friends. "What?"

"Yeah, one of Todd's goons kidnapped her, but Beck saved her after my dad tapped Todd's phone-line." Tori sighed. "Thank goodness."

"Well, I'm glad you're telling us, Tori." Andre said, trying to keep his emotions in order. "It's good to know they're safe…sort of."

"But that's not all!" Tori yelled. "My dad has valuable information that needs to get to Beck, pronto! And I begged my dad to let me go take it, so I could see them!"

"I want to go!" Jade stood up again.

"Me too!" Robbie followed Jade's lead.

Andre stood from his spot. "I need to see Beck and Cat. Like this is a serious need, Tori. I have to go with you. Just…just to see for myself that Cat and Beck are alright." Jade and Robbie nodded in agreement, Jade in tears.

Tori, in tears herself, nodded. "Then we need to leave as soon as possible! We're meeting them at a coffee shop, but in an alley way, by the airport."

"When do we leave?" Robbie asked, excited to see Beck and Cat in person.

Tori held up 4 plane tickets with a bright smile. "6am."

* * *

><p><strong>THE ONLY REASON I have updated so soon is because a faithful reviewer (DarlingEmory) has requested it. Now, normally I would be against reading fanfiction during school hours, but considering the fact I did the same exact thing in high school (which was almost 3 years ago) I shall not judge or be a hypocrite. :) I was up late anyways, so nothing better to do. My unborn son won't stop kicking.<strong>

**AND Billiegrace, Llama, Hailninja, Jinxcharm, and Songbird341: **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING :)

**Please Keep Reviewing! No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 21: Understanding<strong>

Beck walked up slowly to Jade, who was glaring at him. "Jade…you guys are here…how? Why?"

Jade gave him a fake smile. "Before I answer your questions, I need to give you a present first." She growled and suddenly used all her strength to punch Beck right in the gut, and as he doubled over, she punched him right in the nose, making him fall back. "I'm content now."

Cat attempted to look back at the scene, but Andre covered her eyes. "That is NOT a scene you want to see right now, Cat."


	21. Understanding

**Anything For You**

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

**Understanding**

* * *

><p><em><strong>We erase it from our memories.<br>But the imprint is always there.**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Tori, Jade, Robbie, and Andre were seated in their assigned seating on the plane, smiling ear to ear. Jade was being so much nicer to Tori, because she felt in debt just because Tori told her Cat was safe and alive. The others now had a great understanding of how much Cat meant to Jade as a best friend and sister, considering how protective and patient she was with the redhead girl.<p>

"I can't stop smiling to the point my cheeks hurt." Robbie said in a happy tone, buckling his seatbelt, next to Andre in an isle seat. Tori laughed at that, as Jade stared out the window next to her. "I can't wait to see them!"

Andre nodded, smiling as well, and clapped his hands harshly together once, rubbing them together. "I swear, I'm going to punch Beck in the gut for taking off without me, and I'm going to hug and lift Cat in the air, showing her how relieved I am for seeing her!"

Robbie frowned a little. "I might be a bit angry at Beck…so I apologize in advanced if I'm giving him dirty looks."

Tori was antsy in her seat. "I'm going to start crying hysterically and sob, hugging Cat nonstop!"

"Oh great, more crying from you." Jade groaned. "I'm going to strangle Beck, and beat him into a bloody pulp."

_**(A/N: That was a repeat of something Beck said to Cat in chapter 19…hehe.)**_

Robbie raised an eyebrow at the chair row in front of him, which happened to be the girls. "That's a little rash, don't you think?"

"It must be done." Jade said, cracking her knuckles.

"Cat's probably jumping for joy to being able to see us." Andre chuckled, picturing the image in his mind.

Tori rubbed her lips together. "Not exactly…"

Jade looked over to her and glared daggers, as Andre and Robbie glared at the back of Tori's seat. "Why not?" The three growled out.

"Chill, chill!" Tori laughed. "My dad can't exactly call those two whenever he wants, so Beck and Cat don't know that WE are coming instead of my dad."

Jade looked nervous. "I hope Cat doesn't faint…"

* * *

><p>Actually dressed in a cute way that day, Cat twirled in her pale green babydoll shirt, a dark blue sweater-cardigan, and dark blue skinny jeans, with a sunhat on and sunglasses. "Dance with me, Beck!" She giggled as Beck shook his head, leaning on the wall with his tight jeans, jean jacket, and sunglasses. "Party-poop!"<p>

"I'd rather not think of myself as poop at a party, Cat." Beck joked, making her laugh harder. "I can't believe how much you can amuse yourself by dancing in a puddle in an alley way."

"She tends to do that a lot, Beck." A voice was heard as an echo in the alley way.

Cat gasped as she saw who the voice belonged to and she squealed, running into the arms of her best friend and sister. "JADE!" She squeezed Jade so hard. "I missed you!"

Jade bit her lip. "Um…dear…Jade can't breathe…" She wheezed.

Cat moved away and looked guilty. "I'm sorry! So, so sorry!" Jade chuckled as she moved out of the way, motioning to the other three adults in the alley way behind her. Cat squealed again, running to them. "YAY!"

Andre smiled. "What's up, Lil' Red?" As she hugged him, he took a handful of her dyed brunette hair and stared at it. "…or not Lil' Red…"

Beck walked up slowly to Jade, who was glaring at him. "Jade…you guys are here…how? Why?"

Jade gave him a fake smile. "Before I answer your questions, I need to give you a present first." She growled and suddenly used all her strength to punch Beck right in the gut, and as he doubled over, she punched him right in the nose, making him fall back. "I'm content now."

Cat attempted to look back at the scene, but Andre covered her eyes. "That is NOT a scene you want to see right now, Cat." He said, giving her a hug away from the view of Beck's bloody nose and put her in the arms of the hysterical Tori, who was crying uncontrollably at the happiness. "Just feel the love."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God." Beck breathed out as he and Cat went through the photos of him and Cat in different places. "They've been following us." It scared the couple even more when they saw that the photo had a look as if it was taken through a gun telescope. "And they're pointing a gun at us at the same time!"<p>

Cat sobbed, covering her mouth with her hands. "We're not safe anywhere!" She cried as Beck put down the photos and put his arms around her, shaking himself. "What do we do?"

Andre shook his head in disbelief, sitting in a wooden chair by the desk in the motel room. "I never knew how you guys have been living for the past few months."

"Even though we've been sitting at home, feeling useless, and worried sick about you two." Tori said, getting tearful at the sight of an upset Cat. "Cat, why didn't you come to us for help when Todd first starting hurting you?"

Cat shrugged, taking the tissue that Robbie handed to her. "I was so confused and I didn't know what to do. He controlled me, you know? He forced me to quit my acting career all together…just to have all the control over me." She sobbed again. "He forbid me from seeing you guys at all, and he would beat me every day. Finally, when I felt like the next time he snapped, he would kill me, I ran to Beck's house."

"And that night, he broke into my house while we were sleeping, and he tried to drag Cat out of the house, but I stopped him." Beck rubbed Cat's arms to comfort her. "That's when he threatened to bring the cops over, saying Cat was unstable and I convinced her that Todd beat her, when it was me, but that's not the truth."

"They would never believe me." Cat whispered.

"Same here." Beck sighed. "We did the one thing we knew we had to."

"And you didn't tell us, WHY?" Jade snapped, glaring at Beck.

Beck frowned. "Hey, Jade? After we left, and the cops were looking for us, did you get pulled in for questioning?" Jade suddenly went silent, looking away from him. "Tori? Andre? Robbie? How about you guys? Get questioned about where we were?"

Only Robbie nodded. "Yeah…they were convinced we knew, but I didn't know anything. They kept digging and digging, but I finally convinced them that I wasn't involved."

"My dad came in with me when they questioned me." Tori spoke up, playing with her hair. "They were rude, ruthless, and just plain irritating! I serious started crying of how much they were freaking me out! And they didn't even think that my dad, who was sitting next to me to defend me, was involved."

Andre sighed. "I was watching the news when they suddenly announced Cat's "kidnapping" and that you were the suspect. I was trying to call your guys' phones, but you never answered. A few minutes later, cops were at my door and took me to the police station. They questioned me about the calls I made to your phones, like I knew something. But they finally believed me when I said I was just worried."

Everyone looked to Jade, who shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." They nodded in understanding, since it wasn't exactly a comfortable subject.

"Anyways, that's why we didn't tell you guys." Beck continued. "Just in case they did break you, we couldn't give away anything. I…I couldn't risk Cat's safety."

Andre nodded. "I understand now."

Tori agreed. "I do too." Robbie nodded in agreement.

Jade shrugged. "As long as Cat's alive and healthy, that's what I care about." She stood up from her seat and pointed to Beck. "Let's take a walk." And she went towards the front door.

Cat had wide eyes. "She's not going to kill you, is she?" She asked in panic.

Beck kissed her cheek. "Not sure, but just remember, I love you, okay?" Leaving Cat in shock, Beck left the room, with Andre, Robbie, and Tori with her. Beck walked to Jade, who was leaning over the railing of their 2nd story motel room. "Um…"

"What am I supposed to do now, Beck?" Jade suddenly asked. "Do you really expect me to go back home, pretend everything is fine and dandy, while you two are out in the world, unprotected? On the run from a psychopath, who wants nothing more than you dead and Cat as his punching bag?" Jade shrugged. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I would say come with us, but you can't." Beck shrugged. "It would look too suspicious, and they were just question the other three in there. Robbie, Tori, and Andre don't lie very well when under pressure."

Jade gripped the metal railing. "I know." She looked to Beck. "Cat's my best friend."

Beck nodded. "I know she is."

Jade stepped up to him. "If you don't take care of her, I am going to kill you, you hear me?" She threatened him. "If anything happens to her, I swear-"

"Jade, I'll kill myself before I let anything happen to Cat." Beck interrupted. "I'd rather die than let Todd or any other man in the world get their hands on her again."

Jade nodded. "Good. Now that's out of the way, what are you going to do about you guys being followed?"

Beck rubbed his lips together. "I have a plan, but I have a feeling you're not going to like it."

Jade narrowed her eyes. "Talk."

* * *

><p><strong>El Taco Llama, Livewritelove01, Jeremy Shane, Songbird341, xxxBluerainbowxxx, jinxcharm, hailninja, aaerial15: <strong>Thanks for your awesome reviews!

**DarlingEmory: **Thanks for your review! By the way, I totally forgot to mention, I'm totally cool with you making a cover for my story! I'm actually pretty stoked to see it! Let me know :)

**Please Review Again! No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 22: Oceans<strong>

Cat took Beck's hand as they leaned against one of the walls of the metal trailer. "I'm scared, Beck." She whispered.

Beck sighed and pulled her closer to him. "I'm here and I'm not leaving you, so there's no reason to be afraid."

"I wish we could've gone home with them." She mumbled as the truck started up.

"Me too, Cat." Beck said as they started moving down a road. "Me too."


	22. Oceans

**You know what my pet-peeve is? **

**It is when people are having such a crappy day that they feel like messing with someone else's good day, so they'll go to a random story, give it a rude, horrid review just to make themselves feel better, and make it an ANONYMOUS review JUST SO I can't report them or write them back because they are ABSOLUTE COWARDS! Yeah, Anonymous Reviewer who named themselves "SHT". You said to mention you in the story, well here you go. And also, don't talk about my unborn son that way. (His review is on the review page, if anybody wants to see it)**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything For You<strong>

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<strong>

**Oceans**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cross the oceans in my mind<br>Find the strength to say goodbye  
>In the end you never can wash the blood from your hands<strong>_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Cat continued to sob into Jade's shoulder as Beck loaded up the trailer he and Cat would have to hide in to get to the destination they had to be at by noon. Andre, Tori, and Robbie looked on at the scene, devastated as well that they had to separate from the two. Beck threw another grocery bag of food to keep them going for a week while they had to be on a boat for that long, before he turned to his friends and girlfriend. He cleared his throat, making the five others look at him. "We need to go, Cat." He said in a depressed tone.<p>

Andre walked up to him as Tori and Robbie said goodbye to Cat. He shook his hand and they gave each other a hug. "Be careful, man."

Beck nodded. "This is it."

"Don't say it like that!" Cat cried out, as she continued to cry, but this time she was crying into Robbie's chest.

"Try to call, man." Andre pleaded. "Just…just try."

"I will, but you know it's going to be hard for us to even try." Beck told him with a sympathetic voice. "This is already hard enough for me, since…I don't know when we'll see you guys again." Andre didn't speak, and Beck took his chance to give Tori a hug. "Tell your dad I said Thank You for everything he has done for us. Without him, we wouldn't have even made it out of California." He said as he pulled away from her.

Tori wiped her tears away, nodding. "I'll tell him. Please, Beck…you and Cat try to stay safe. And call when you possibly can. I know it will be hard to, but at least try." She begged him, and Beck nodded in understanding. "Thank you."

Robbie shook hands with Beck. "I'm still angry with you, but I'm glad Cat's with you on this. I know you'll keep her safe from that jerk." He said with venom.

Beck sighed. "I won't let anything happen to her, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Robbie told him, letting him go to Jade.

Cat was leaning against Andre now, watching the two, and gave out a small smile through her tearful face.

Beck rubbed the back of his neck when he stood in front of Jade, who had her arms crossed and was glaring daggers at him. "So I guess this is…goodbye?" He said awkwardly.

"Oh, shut up, and just give me a damn hug." Jade growled out as they cautiously hugged. "This is for Cat, by the way. I still hate your guts." She hissed in his ear and then they separated, pretending she didn't say anything.

Beck narrowed his eyes at her. "Great to know." He muttered as he walked back to Cat's side. He had to hold back tears as he helped the shaky woman into the dirty trailer.

A overweight man, dressed in overalls and rubber boots came from the truck connected to the trailer. "Finally ready?" He asked with impatience.

"Get over it, fatso." Jade snapped, walking to the rental car.

Andre, Robbie, and Tori backed away. "We don't know her." They all said at the same time, and quickly turned to walk to the car as well.

The man looked to Beck and Cat, who shrugged. "I have no clue who she is." Beck said immediately.

Cat giggled. "No idea."

The man groaned as he grabbed one door, and then the other, shutting them, locking it from the outside.

Cat took Beck's hand as they leaned against one of the walls of the metal trailer. "I'm scared, Beck." She whispered.

Beck sighed and pulled her closer to him. "I'm here and I'm not leaving you, so there's no reason to be afraid."

"I wish we could've gone home with them." She mumbled as the truck started up.

"Me too, Cat." Beck said as they started moving down a road. "Me too."

A few hours passed by, and both of them with strong headaches, the truck came to a stop and parked. Beck stood up with caution, motioning for Cat to stay where she was. He looked out one of the small windows and took in a deep breath. "We're here."

Outside, in view was a large ship, like from one of those pirate movies.

Beck gave the driver a hundred dollars before he and Cat grabbed their things, and walked towards the dock. "How do you know these people again?" Cat asked.

"Long distance cousins wanted to be captains of a ship one day." Beck shrugged. "They've traveled all over the world, but the main place they live is here in North Carolina. It's lucky for us they were still here, and were taking off today."

"Where are we going to go?"

"Cuba." Beck answered.

Cat squealed. "Ooh, I know Spanish!"

Beck laughed. "I'm glad." They made it to the wooden dock and a young fellow, scrawny tall figure, waved at the two. "And there's one of my cousins, Justin…or is that Jason?" He asked himself as they walked closer.

"Beck!" The man gave Beck a hug. "It's been YEARS! What the hell is wrong with you? Kidnapping a girl?" Beck growled at him, but before he could defend himself, the man gasped when he saw Cat. "Is this the girl you took? Oh, she's absolutely stunning!" He took Cat's hand from Beck's grasp, and kissed it. "I am Jason Oliver, at your service." He did a dramatic bow, making Cat giggle.

Beck hit Jason's hand off Cat's. "I didn't kidnap Cat, you bloody idiot."

Jason laughed. "I know, I know! My little cousin would NEVER do something like that!" He motioned to the boat. "Come on, we're all settled in and we left a small room for you guys. It's only one bed, but I'm sure you two won't mind, eh?" He nudged Beck's side, winking at him. Before Beck could smack him, he jumped ahead. "Justin is up on deck! He's excited to see his kidnapper cousin again!"

Beck glared. "JASON!"

"I'm kidding!"

Cat blinked. "You guys are strange…"

They made it onto the boat, and Justin met up with them. "Beck, my kidnapper cousin, how have you been?" He hugged Beck, who rolled his eyes.

Beck threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "I give up." He mumbled, making Cat giggle again.

"Ooh, and this is Caterina Valentine?" Justin blew her a small kiss. "She's gorgeous."

"Please, call me Cat." Cat smiled. "You two are too much. And twins! Suits your personalities and flirting skills well!"

Jason and Justin gave each other a high five. "We have flirting skills!" They both said in unison.

Beck groaned as Cat laughed harder. "Let's just go get settled in, Cat." After his cousins took them to their small room, Beck closed the door as Cat sat on the twin size bed. "I apologize for my family." He sighed.

"My brother was the same way." Cat said, giving Beck a comforting smile. "So this is where we're living for the next week or two?"

Beck nodded, sitting down next to her. "Yup. Is that okay?" He said when they felt the ship floating away from the dock.

Cat kissed his lips. "As long as I'm with you, everything is okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Songbird341, dieandcry34, Julie, thefonzghandi, and infinityforever7: <strong>Thanks for reviewing :)

**I'll update tomorrow. Today, tonight, tomorrow morning, and afternoon, I'm all booked. (My sister's out of town so I'm temporary mom for her kids.) Bad chapter to leave you in suspense in, considering the preview...hehe, sorry.**

**Please review again, but no flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 23: Listen to the Rain<strong>

He had another ping in his heart. The same feeling when Cat was kidnapped the first time. _Something's happened to Cat!_ He raced out of the room, not bothering to shut the door behind him. He ran down the hallway and climbed the stairs in a record speed, but his heart dropped when he reached the deck. "No!"

Cat whimpered in the arms of her EX-boyfriend, who chuckled. "Hello, Becky." He taunted, taking a knife and putting against Cat's neck, making her squeak in fear.


	23. Listen to the Rain

**I'm updating early because my nieces are asleep, and I'm wide awake because my unborn son won't stop kicking, which is kind of hurting now (at least, I HOPE that's what is causing the pain…) Internet is open with no distractions, so why not, eh? **

**Anyways, to the people who have defended me (and my unborn baby), thank you guys! You all are sweethearts! I know I can delete reviews and disable the Anonymous reviews, but I won't. **

**2 Reasons:**

**1-I have many reviewers (for all my stories) that review anonymously, so I'm not going to screw that one up. I kind of like my reviews :) they make my day.**

**2-I'm NOT going to let "SHT" control my stories or make me feel insecure. It's a little late for that, considering I'm pregnant, a part time retail worker, an online college student, and under the age of 21, so I'm pretty secure with myself obviously since I have to go through my life being judged by people who don't even know me every moment of every day. **

**If "SHT" would like to continue his/her dramatic reviews to get attention and keep sending me EMPTY threats against me and my unborn child, so be it. Be my guest, "SHT". Go on and be a coward. :) Just goes to show who the better person is. Who's with me here?**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything For You<strong>

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Victorious Theme Song**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three<strong>

**Listen to the Rain**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Open your eyes to the love around you<br>You may feel you're alone  
>But I'm here still with you<strong>_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Cat was breathing in and out as Beck was rubbing her empty tummy. They were laying down in their bed, trying to ride out the violent storm that the boat was going into. There was lighting and thunder, hail and rain, and the waves were huge and dangerous. <em>Maybe taking a boat over to Cuba wasn't such a fantastic idea.<em> He thought as Cat was crying into his chest. He was rubbing his hand on her stomach to comfort her, since she was feeling nauseous, but nothing he could do would help ease her illness.

"Beck?" Cat's tiny voice spoke up, snapping Beck out of his thoughts.

Beck kissed her forehead before responding. "Yes, my love?"

"Um…can we- EEK!" She squeaked as a large wave took their stomach away for a moment. "Whoa…"

Beck gulped, trying to calm his stomach. "What were you saying, Cat?"

Cat clung to his shirt even more when a flash of lighting came through their window. "Can we sing the song?"

"Which song?" Beck asked, willing to do anything to make her feel better.

"Make it Shine." Cat answered, gasping when another wave shook the whole boat. "Please!" She squealed.

Beck nodded, starting the song. _**"**__**Here I am  
>Once again<br>Feeling lost  
>But now and then<br>I breath it in  
>To let it go…"<strong>_

Beck kissed Cat's lips. "Sing with me, Cat." He whispered.

Cat smiled, feeling encouraged to sing along. "_**And you don't know where you are now  
>Or what it would come to<br>If only somebody could hear  
>When you figure out how<br>You're lost in the moment  
>You disappear…"<strong>_

Beck decided to sing with her now, doing a bit of a duet. "_**You don't have to be afraid  
>To put your dream in action<br>You'll never gonna fade  
>You'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy<br>Just remember me  
>When it turns out right<br>Cause you know that if your live  
>In your imagination<br>Tomorrow you'll be  
>Everybody's fascination<br>In my victory  
>Just remember me<br>When I make it shine…"**_

Cat started off the next verse. "_**Reaching high  
>Feeling low<br>I'm holding on but letting go  
>I like to shine<br>I'll shine for you"**_

Beck surprised her when he stood from the bed, pulling her up with him. "_**And it's time to show the world how  
>It's a little bit closer<br>As long as I'm ready to go  
>All we have is right now<br>As long as you feel it inside you know…"**_

After twirling Cat once, they laughed and began dancing close together in their small cabin bedroom, forgetting that the ship was under attack by the stormy weather. _**"**__**You don't have to be afraid  
>To put your dream in action<br>You'll never gonna fade  
>You'll be the main attraction<br>Not a fantasy  
>Just remember me<br>When it turns out right  
>Cause you know that if your live<br>In your imagination  
>Tomorrow you'll be<br>Everybody's fascination  
>In my victory<br>Just remember me  
>When I make it shine…"<strong>_

Beck twirled Cat again, singing half of the bridge. "_**Everyone can tell you how  
>It's all been said and done<br>That harder times will change your mind  
>And make you wanna run…"<strong>_

And Cat continued the rest. _**But you want it  
>And you need it<br>Like you need to breath the air  
>If they doubt you<br>Just believe it**_

And together, they smiled. "_**That's enough to get you there!"**_

Cat giggled as they sang the last chorus together. "_**You don't have to be afraid  
>To put your dream in action<br>You'll never gonna fade  
>You'll be the main attraction<br>Not a fantasy  
>Just remember me<br>When it turns out right  
>Cause you know that if your live<br>In your imagination  
>Tomorrow you'll be<br>Everybody's fascination  
>In my victory<br>Just remember me  
>When I make it shine!"<strong>_

And they both, landed back on the small bed, laughing hard at their silly dance. Once Beck's laughter died down, he realized something. "Cat…do you feel that?"

Cat stopped laughing and looked confused. "No…"

Beck smiled. "The storm's over."

Cat gasped and sat up in the bed. "Oh, yay! Let's go out on the deck, and see the pretty rainbow!" And without an answer from him, she began changing into jeans instead of sweatpants.

Beck groaned, dreading the thought of leaving the room. "How do you know there's even a rainbow out?"

Cat giggled, pecking his lips with hers. "Only one way to find out." She began jumping in excitement. "Come on, Beck!"

Beck rolled his eyes and lifted himself from the bed. "Go ahead, I'll be up there in a few minutes."

Cat nodded and quickly left the room, and he heard her singing all the way through the hallway. Beck chuckled. _Yes, I am in love with that woman._ As he changed into his own jeans and put a sweater on, grabbing Cat's since she forgot hers, he opened the bedroom door before freezing. He had another ping in his heart. The same feeling when Cat was kidnapped the first time at the gas station. _Something's happened to Cat!_ He raced out of the room, not bothering to shut the door behind him. He ran down the hallway and climbed the stairs in a record speed, but his heart dropped when he reached the deck. "No!"

Cat whimpered in the arms of her EX-boyfriend, who chuckled. "Hello, Becky." He taunted, taking a knife and putting against Cat's neck, making her squeak in fear.

"Beck, help me!" Cat begged.

Beck almost collapsed. _Someone wake me up! Someone wake me up from this nightmare!_ He realized the harsh reality though…

This wasn't a nightmare.

Todd Matthews was here and had the woman Beck loved in his arms, ready to slit her throat at a moment's notice.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, yes, yes, I am evil with these cliffhangers, aren't I? :) It just gets you guys excited for the next chapter and it makes you want to review! Right? <strong>

**To 2munchkin2, CPrizzle, Jinxcharm, Llama, Sweetstarre123, Osnapitzash, osnapitzlily, Songbird341, InfinityForever7, DarlingEmory, xXxBlueRainbowxXx, and Jeremy Shane: **Thank you for your KIND and WONDERFUL reviews! So many for the last chapter! I appreciate it!

**Now go ahead and review, while I go cry of how much my innocent unborn son is hurting me really bad…and how much I want sleep, but I won't be getting any pretty much until he's born. :( and I won't bother putting "No flames" considering we have a **_**faithful**_** reviewer who loves dissing my story. No one else flame though, because I'm still too moody and pregnant for that.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 24: Swimming Home<strong>

Todd chuckled. "You are in no position to be making threats, Beck Oliver." He motioned to the unconscious men behind him, while a few well-built men stood before them. "The ones on the ground are the dead captains and crew of this ship."

Beck gasped and dropped to his knees. "Justin…Jason…"

"Yup." Todd nodded, playing with his knife in his hands. "Now all that's left to kill is you, and I'll be taking this little airhead girlfriend of mine back to Hollywood, where she'll be mine to torture forever."


	24. Swimming Home

**Anything For You**

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four<strong>

**Swimming Home**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry<br>Nothing can hold me  
>I adore you still<br>But I hear them calling**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Beck gulped in fear as he stayed frozen in his spot. "How did you find us?"<p>

"It was easy." Todd said. Suddenly, he threw Cat against one of the pillars harshly, hitting her head and making her fall to the ground, unconscious.

Beck's heart almost stopped. "CAT!" He attempted to run to her, but Todd stood in his way, knife pointed towards him. "How dare you!" He snarled. "Don't you EVER touch her again!"

Todd chuckled. "You are in no position to be making threats, Beck Oliver." He motioned to the unconscious men behind him, while a few well-built men stood before them. "The ones on the ground are the dead captains and crew of this ship."

Beck gasped and dropped to his knees. "Justin…Jason…"

"Yup." Todd nodded, playing with his knife in his hands. "Now all that's left to kill is you, and I'll be taking this little airhead girlfriend of mine back to Hollywood, where she'll be mine forever."

"Ex." Beck growled out.

Todd stopped, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Cat…is your EX-girlfriend." Beck stood up, his voice dangerously low. "She is now my girlfriend."

Todd burst into laughter. "Well, your relationship did last too long, did it?" Todd's buddies laughed with him. "She's mine again." He snapped his fingers. "Men, tie Becky up to one of the pillars. We'll let him rot here on this boat, so he can look at his dead cousins, and think about how much I'll be torturing his precious Cat until she dies with him."

The men began walking towards Beck, but he quickly stood and ran passed Todd and down to Cat's damaged body. "No, no, no, no!" Beck went into absolute panic as he felt like a fish trapped in a net, as Todd's buddies surrounded him. They grabbed him and violently tore him apart from Cat. Cat dropped back to the floor like a lifeless corpse. "NO!" _Don't take her!_ He watched as Todd kicked Cat awake, making her cry out in pain, before her eyes snapped open. _Please, please, no! Leave her alone!_ Beck let his tears fall as he struggled against the four men holding him back when he saw Todd grip Cat's hair, lifting her up onto her feet. "LET HER GO!" He yelled.

Cat gasped as she looked towards Beck, and began struggling against Todd. "BECK! BECK!"

Todd rolled his eyes, keeping a tight grip on a large patch of her hair, walking towards the side of the boat where a speed boat was. "Shut up, bitch." He said with venom. "Hurry up! I want to leave this damn ship!" He called back, dragging Cat to the side.

"BECK!" Cat screamed.

Beck kept fighting back, no matter how useless it seemed. "DON'T GIVE UP, CAT!" _I won't let him take her! Not after everything we've been through to escape this fate! I can't let him hurt her again! She'll die if I don't save her right now!_ The sudden images of Cat being beaten, tortured, and even _raped _flashed through Beck's mind, and somehow, that gave him the inhuman strength to fight back, and save Cat from that nightmare. Beck let out a battle cry as he freed one arm, and punched one of the men straight in the face, making them fall backwards. He kicked another one in the _sensitive_ area, and head-butted another, and kicked the last one in the gut.

It happened so fast, and Beck immediately went towards the side of the ship, where the speed boat was. He saw that Todd was handcuffing Cat to one of the railings, and jumped off the ship, onto the boat like a crazy man. _If we live through this and ever act again, I'm going for an "Indiana Jones" type of role._ Beck landed with a thud, his feet in pain, but he ignored it.

Todd turned around from taunting Cat with the knife and growled when he saw Beck's angry face. "Stop trying to be a damn hero!" He yelled, running towards Beck with the knife firmly in his white-knuckled hand.

Beck grabbed his arm and used all his strength he had left in him to throw Todd overboard. After he fell out, Beck ran to the front of the boat, pressing the "FORWARD" lever up, since Todd had already started the boat. He looked back and saw Todd swimming next to the ship they once took refuge in. A ladder came down to him.

Cat was trying to catch her breath as she looked back at Beck, who was leaned over the steering wheel a bit in exhaustion. "Beck."

Beck looked to her. "Cat…I love you."

Cat let her tears fall as she gave him a bright smile, which let him know that everything was alright for now. "I love you too." And then she suddenly gasped. "Beck, you're bleeding!"

Beck chuckled as he looked to his upper arm, which had a large slice of skin missing, thanks to Todd's knife. "Cat, trust me…this is nothing compared to the pain I was feeling up on that boat."

"Did they hurt you?" Cat asked in worry.

"Yeah, they did."

"How?"

Beck put the boat on cruise control, and kissed Cat's lips harshly. Once he released her, he let a tear fall. "They were trying to take you away from me."

* * *

><p><strong><em>ATTENTION: <em>On my profile page, there is a list of story ideas. 4 story summaries, and read them carefully, and pick the one you would like me to write and post. And THEN go to the TOP of my profile page, and there is a Poll. Choose the one you liked best. I'll let you guys know at the end of this story which one won :) Thanks!**

**AFY, Julie, Aaerial15, Hailninja, Llama, xXxBlueRainbowxXx, Songbird341, Jeremy Shane, InfinityForever7, Anonomys, sweetStarre123, Llama, and person who did not leave a name: **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS :) I love you guys :)

**Please Review, while I go crash in bed and HOPEFULLY get some sleep!  
><strong>

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 25: Your Star<strong>

Before he could walk any closer, the front door opened and it made Beck freeze. An elderly, dark-skinned man stepped out, blinking in confusion. "Who you be?" The old man called out to Beck.

Beck gulped. "Um, I'm Dylan Walters, and my fiancée, Kimberly, is in the boat. We're…in need…of help." He said to him as the man walked closer.

"Hmm…" The old man took his wooden cane and tapped the side of Beck's face with it, making Beck wince at the contact. "You're lying to me."

**(DON'T FORGET ABOUT VOTING ON THE POLL)**


	25. Your Star

**Anything For You**

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five<strong>

**Your Star**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why can't you feel me calling your name?<br>Can't break the silence  
>It's breaking me.<strong>_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>It had taken a few hours, but Beck finally had Cat out of the handcuffs. A day later, Beck finally saw land. "Oh thank God."<p>

Cat stood next to him and gasped. "Look! Look!"

Beck laughed at his girlfriend's silliness. "Yes, I see." He narrowed his eyes. "It looks to be a house on the beach. It's small."

"They could help your wound, hopefully." Cat said, looking to his injured arm, with only his sweater around it.

Beck kissed her lips. "I told you, Cat, I'm fine."

"You lost a lot of blood though." She mumbled.

Beck realized that nothing he could say would make her feel any better about his stab wound, so he left it alone, and concentrated on safely arriving onto the beach. Once they were, Beck jumped out, and put a hand up to Cat when she tried to get out. "Wait. Let me see if it's safe first."

Cat pouted, but nodded. "Okay."

Beck sighed in relief that she didn't argue and began to cautiously walk towards the old looking home. He thought it was strange that it was even here, but shrugged it off. His parents would always talk about living in a house on a beach one day when they retired. People do have those dreams.

Before he could walk any closer, the front door opened and it made Beck freeze. An elderly, dark-skinned man stepped out, blinking in confusion. "Who you be?" The old man called out to Beck, with a thick accent.

Beck gulped. "Um, I'm Dylan Walters, and my fiancée, Kimberly, is in the boat. We're…in need…of help." He said to him as the man walked closer.

"Hmm…" The old man took his wooden cane and tapped the side of Beck's face with it, making Beck wince at the contact. "You're lying to me."

"No, I'm-"

"Come." He motioned to the small house. "Call your girlfriend over and we'll talk, yeah?" And the old man turned back to his house, walking towards it.

Beck was speechless. "Alrighty then." He muttered as he turned to the boat. "It's safe!" He called as Cat jumped out of the boat and ran to his open arms. "Let's go inside, he's invited us in." He told her as they slowly walked in the small house. Beck shut the door behind him.

Suddenly, an old, dark-skinned woman came running out of what looked to be the kitchen and walked to them. "Oh, you poor children!" She gasped, examining Cat. "You look so dehydrated and hungry! Come, come, I'll bandage your arm!" She said as she grabbed the first aid kit off a shelf.

The old man came into view as well. "Bathrooms are down the hall if you need it."

Cat sighed in relief. "Thank you!" She squealed as she ran down the hall and into the bathroom.

Beck chuckled in nervousness. "She has the bladder of a squirrel."

"Huh." The man shrugged. "My name is Loto Solosolo, and this is my wife of 54 years, Moana."

Moana gave a nod to Beck. "Pleasure to meet you. Now sit." She ordered, pointing to the couch. Beck did as he was told, and Moana began aiding to his arm. "What's your name, young man?" She asked in a concentrated tone.

"My name is-"

"Tell me the truth this time, son." Loto sighed, sitting a recliner chair that looked to be as old as him.

Beck bit his lip.

"I've seen your photo." Loto started. "I visited my mother in America a few months back, and a flyer of you and the woman you are with was on a bulletin board in the airport."

"Sir-"

"Now, I know you're on the run." Loto shrugged. "But it's none of our concern."

Beck blinked. "Huh?"

Moana surprised Beck after she patted his bandaged arm. "You are not in America anymore. So you are not in danger. You're safe here." She told him in a comforting voice.

"Excuse me." Cat's voice peeped up from the hallway entrance. The three others looked to her, making her blush. "Where exactly are we?" She asked innocently.

"Why, my girl, you are in the outskirts of the popular island here in the Bahamas. The outskirts of Cat's island." Moana said, walking up to Cat. "This is our own island that has been handed down in Loto's family for many generations."

"Yeah, I inherited it when my great aunt died." Loto added. "About time too. That woman was the devil himself in disguise."

Beck raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Come, young one." Moana stood and motioned to the kitchen. "Let's get you and this gentleman something to eat, yes?" And before Cat could answer, the woman led her in.

Beck looked to Loto, who gave him a smile. "Relax, son." Beck cautiously sat back a little on the old couch that was close to Loto's chair. "What's your real name?"

"Beck Oliver." Beck pointed to the kitchen. "And she's Cat Valentine."

"Well, like I said before, Beck, you and Cat are safe here."

"Thank you." Beck nodded. "We appreciate your help. We'll be out of here soon, don't worry."

"Nonsense." Loto suddenly said loudly. "Where do you plan on going?"

Beck thought about that and then shrugged. "We want to finally settle down somewhere. We were planning to go to Cuba, but we were ambushed and we made it here."

"Settle down on this island with me and my wife." Loto offered.

Beck's eyes widened. "What?"

"You and me together, we'll build you a house, just like this one." The man looked around his house, as in taking pride in it.

"Wait…Cat and I can live on this island?" Beck thought it would be too good to be true.

"Certainly!" Loto answered. "We have no children, no relatives, and not many friends, so there's absolutely no reason why you couldn't."

Beck's heart almost stopped as he took in this information. "Thank you so much, Loto."

"It's no issue what-so-ever, my boy!" Loto looked excited suddenly. "Now, we'll get to work tomorrow, but for now, let's go see what our women are cooking for us in the kitchen."

Beck followed the man, but was in a daze. _Praise God._

* * *

><p><strong>Llama, Jinxcharm, sweetStarre123, Anonomys, Julie, Jeremy Shane, xXxBlueRainbowxXx, Songbird341, InfinityForever7: <strong>THANK YOU AGAIN GUYS FOR REVIEWING! You guys are super wonderful!

**Lebensender: **Welcome and we are happy to have you in the "Anything For You" fan club! Thank you for reviewing! My unborn son is doing swell! (His ultrasound picture is my profile picture) Thanks for asking about him! I LOVE talking about Fredrick (His name).

**ATTENTION: Don't forget about voting on the poll if you already haven't! Here are the votes in so far:**

**Appendix Overload and This is Country Music – 5 votes**

**Follow Your Heart – 4 votes**

**Doggy Dog Day – 2 – votes**

**VOTE FOR THE ONE YOU LIKE THE BEST! (Yes, I included the anonymous reviewers who told me which ones they liked. No worries.)**

**Review Please! No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 26: Whisper<strong>

Robbie's face popped up and he immediately gasped. _"CAT! YOU'RE ALIVE!"_

Jade glared. _"What? Did you think they were dead or something? Nice way to think positive there, puppet-man."_

"_Rex is not a puppet!" _Robbie snapped. _"Cat, how are you? Where's Beck? Is he head? Do I need to come over there? Where are you? I'll be there as soon as I can!"_

Cat had wide eyes. "Whoa, whoa, slow down, Robbie! Beck's perfectly fine! He's at work."

"_WORK?"_ Tori, Robbie, and Andre asked in unison.


	26. Whisper

**Anything For You**

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six<strong>

**Whisper**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Catch me as I fall<br>Say you're here and it's all over now**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Beck and Loto arrived back to the house, and stepped inside, taking off their work hats and boots. "Moana, we're back!" Loto called out, walking towards the kitchen. Beck smelled dinner ready. "Smells delicious!" Loto said as he pecked Moana on the lips, as she was stirring the soup in the pot on the burner.<p>

Moana chuckled. "We heard you boys coming up to the house, so I had Cat hide because she has a surprise for you, Beck."

Beck's eyes widened. "A surprise?"

And suddenly, someone poked his shoulder from behind and Beck turned around. Cat raised her hands in the air with the biggest smile the world had ever seen. "Ta-Da!" Cat squealed with happiness as Beck quickly ran his fingers through her newly dyed red hair.

Beck soon smiled along with her as he hugged her tightly. "Oh, Cat, you have your hair back!"

Cat nodded. "Yes, sir, I do indeed!"

"We were getting to know each other better today at the market in Cat's Island, and Cat mentioned her hair was once a red type of color and how she missed it. So I talked her into dyeing her hair back." Moana explained. "It suits her better, I believe."

"It goes with her bubbly personality, that's for sure." Loto commented, grinning to Cat.

Moana hummed as Cat set the table, letting the men clean up for dinner. "Dinner's ready!" She called out, as Cat poured them all some orange juice. Beck and Loto came in and sat at the table. "Oh, let's praise God for another day, shall we?" Moana said, as they all joined hands like they did every night.

"Dear, Lord Almighty." Loto started. "We give thanks for this blessed day you have given us and we give you much thanks for my wife's wonderful cooking we are about to enjoy. Thank you for your presence we fill throughout a long, tiring day. Thank You, God, for just loving us and protecting us. In your name we pray…"

"Amen." The whole table said at once.

Beck never saw himself as a spiritual man, but after everything he's been through since the beginning of summer, how could he not? _Everything I've been through, everything I've witnessed…it's all come together now. God has had me go through absolute hell, but for a perfect reason._ Beck glanced at Cat, who was laughing at a story Loto was telling. _She is the reason._

"So how is the house coming along?" Moana asked as Loto finished his story.

Loto shrugged. "I believe it's coming together faster than we thought, isn't it, Beck?"

Beck snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Yeah, I think so. It's going to be nice for us." He smiled at Cat, who was jumping with excitement.

"When do you think it'll be done?" Moana asked. "I hope not too soon. I love having Cat here with me during the day."

"Oh, get a grip, Moana. They'll only be a few miles to the left." Loto teased, and Moana gave him a look. "It should be ready within a month."

Beck smiled to himself. He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>And surprisingly, the month came and gone, and as promised, Beck and Cat's small house was complete. They went to some yard sales in town and slowly bought furniture, and essentials needs. Cat was having a blast when she was able to paint it, and Beck helped her when he could. He had a job in town now, working on a farm about 30 minutes away, and it paid him good money. Cat wanted to work too, but Beck said that he would love it if she would stay home where she was safe. Cat knew he was serious about that, so she did, and visited Moana every day.<p>

Cat was in town alone as she entered the local coffee shop and went to one of the computers. She quickly made one a new screen-name for Skype, since she couldn't exactly use her last one. Cat was glad she remembered Jade's screen-name, since it wasn't that hard to remember. She was happy Jade was online.

A window popped up, with Jade's annoyed looking face on the other side. _"Who are you and what do you want?"_ She asked as she picked at her nails, not even looking at the screen.

Cat giggled. "Jade! It's me!"

Jade looked to the screen with surprised eyes. _"This better not be a damn joke or else I'll-"_

"Ooh, you said a nasty word!" Cat gasped.

"_Yup, it's you alright."_ Jade rolled her eyes and then softened._ "How are you, Cat?"_

Cat smiled. "I'm doing quite well. Beck's fine. He's at work right now."

"_Work, huh? Where are you?"_

"I swore I'd never tell." Cat said in an innocent way.

Jade growled. _"Fine, whatever. Anyways, Beck's working, so does that mean you guys have settled down somewhere?"_

Cat nodded. "Yup! We're pretty lucky!"

"_I'm glad you contacted me, Cat. I'm so relieved to know you guys are alright. It's been almost 2 months since I last saw you."_ Jade began to tear up.

"Jade! You're not going to cry, are you?"

"_NO!"_ Jade snapped, wiping the tears away. _"It's dusty here…"_

Cat giggled. "Sure, it is."

Jade looked to the side of her screen. _"Andre, Tori, and Robbie are on too. Wanna have them join chat?"_

Cat squealed. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Jade chuckled. _"Okay, I'm requesting."_

Soon, Andre's face was the first to pop up. _"Jade, what's up- WHOA! What's up, Little Red? Wait, RED! You're my Little Red again!" _He noticed her dyed red hair.

"Aw, thanks Andre!" Cat smiled. "How are you?"

"_Worried sick about you and your dimwit boyfriend!"_ Andre said. Before he could continue, Tori's face popped up next. _"Hey, Tor."_

Jade groaned. _"Vega."_

Cat waved. "Hi, Tori!"

Tori gasped. _"CAT?"_

"In the flesh!" She joked. "Well…sort of."

Tori was beside herself in shock. _"Cat! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!"_

Andre chuckled. _"I'm sure we all are."_

Robbie's face popped up and he immediately gasped. _"CAT! YOU'RE ALIVE!"_

Jade glared. _"What? Did you think they were dead or something? Nice way to think positive there, puppet-man."_

"_Rex is not a puppet!" _Robbie snapped. _"Cat, how are you? Where's Beck? Is he dead? Do I need to come over there? Where are you? I'll be there as soon as I can!"_

Cat had wide eyes. "Whoa, whoa, slow down, Robbie! Beck's perfectly fine! He's at work."

"_WORK?"_ Tori, Robbie, and Andre asked in unison.

Cat nodded. "Yup. He has a job on a farm. That's all I'm allowed to say about that though. We're safe and fine. Quite happy."

"_Where are you guys?"_ Tori asked.

Cat frowned. "I wish I could tell you-"

Suddenly, a man came in through the doors with his family and lifted his hands in the air with a big smile. "I LOVE THE BAHAMAS!"

Cat groaned and slapped her face with her forehead. "Fiddlesticks."

"_YOU'RE IN THE BAHAMAS?"_

Cat put a finger to her mouth, indicating for them to be quiet. "Sshh, you're not supposed to know!"

"_Oh man, I want to visit!" –Andre._

"_Where? I'll be there and bathe in the sun!" –Tori._

"_I WANT TO SEE WHERE YOU GUYS LIVE!" –Robbie._

"_Can I move in?" –Jade._

Cat blinked. "Um…"No" to everything."

_"AWWW!"_

Cat giggled. "Okay, so Beck and I have cell phones now. You're free to call us whenever. They're international phones, so no one can trace it to an exact location."

"_How'd you get your hands on that?"_ Tori asked.

"A friend we were living with for a few months has some connections." Cat winked.

"_Oooh, sneaky Cat, aren't you?"_ Tori laughed.

"The number is 411-411-1414." Cat told them as they typed it into their phones. "Beck's is 411-411-4411."

"_So I can call you whenever I want?" _Robbie asked.

"Well, there's a 5 hour difference in time-zones, so…choose when wisely, but yes." Cat told them.

Andre sighed in relief. _"Cat, you have no idea how much it means to me that you guys did that."_

Cat smiled and shrugged. "We want you guys to feel better and not worried so much. We're worried about you guys too."

"_Ditto, Cat." _Tori sighed. _"Ditto to that."_

Cat giggled. "I better get going, guys. I need to go back home and make Beck dinner."

"_I love you, Cat!" –Tori._

"_Love you, Cat!" –Robbie._

"_Love and Miss You!" –Jade._

"_I love, love, love, love you, Little Red!" –Andre._

Cat was teary eyed, but stayed tough. "I love you guys too. Don't worry. We'll see each other again someday." _Hopefully one day soon._

* * *

><p><strong>WE HAVE OVER 200 REVIEWS! :) This chapter is dedicated to: xXxBlueRainbowxXx for being the 200<strong>**th**** reviewer! **

**And to Romanticgirlz134, Aaerial15, osnapitztiff, Jeremy Shane, Songbird341, Plinderdog: **Thanks for reviewing! I love you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>So someone asked me a few chapters ago that I should do chapter contests…okay, let's try that, hmm? Okay, here's the contest for each chapter to come until AFTER I have my son: <strong>

_**What RANDOM, PSYCHO food craving do you think I should have next?**_

**You see, I crave the nastiest combination of foods constantly…so I'm open to suggestions. Bring it on! And whoever gives me the best one will get the next chapter dedicated to them! So each chapter, think of new ones! It has to be 2 or more items. Something you think is disgusting, because right now, NOTHING is disgusting to me. It cannot contain alcohol or spicy things.**

* * *

><p><strong>Results SO FAR in the Future BeckXCat Story: <strong>

**Appendix Overload and This is Country Music – 6 votes**

**Follow Your Heart – 5 votes**

**Doggy Dog Day – 2 votes**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames.<strong>

**-Digidestend Angel-**

_(There isn't a PREVIEW this time because I couldn't pick something that couldn't give the whole chapter away!)_


	27. The Change

**AND this chapter is dedicated to InfinityForever7 for their disgusting recipe suggestion of Oatmeal and Pickles! It was interesting tasting, and it satisfied me :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything For You<strong>

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven<strong>

**The Change**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thought that I was strong<br>I know the words I need to say  
>Frozen in my place<strong>_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Cat came out of the bathroom, looking pale and dizzy. She leaned against the wall and continued her way down the small hallway towards their tiny kitchen. "Need…to make…Beck…dinner." She said as she reached the entrance of the kitchen and then continued with her normal routine of cooking a dinner before Beck returned home every night from a hard day at work. Finally, she was done, and she heard the front door open and close. <em>Beck…<em>

Beck walked into the kitchen with a big smile. "Smells good." He walked up to Cat and kissed her forehead. "How's my favorite girl?"

Cat forced herself to smile up at him. "I'm fine." She answered weakly.

Beck immediately noticed and was concerned. "Cat?"

"I'm fine." She said again. "I made you dinner, but I'm not hungry tonight."

Beck helped steady her when she almost fell over. "Cat, are you sick?"

"I'm not sure." Cat shrugged. "I think I'll go lay down."

Beck nodded. "Let me help you to the bedroom." He said as he led her to the only bedroom they had. Cat immediately laid into their queen size bed, and Beck tucked her in. "Have you been feeling like this all day?"

"I'm not sure." Cat groaned out. "I think I just need sleep."

Beck thought otherwise, but nodded. "Okay. I'll let you sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." Cat said softly before drifting to sleep.

Beck ran his fingers through her hair in worry. _Please don't let her be sick. Please don't. I can't see her weak, I just can't._ Beck decided not to feel sorry for himself as he went to the kitchen to enjoy the meal Cat cooked for him. He went to bed a little while later, and kissed Cat's forehead before praying that she'll feel better in the morning.

But she didn't.

* * *

><p>Beck woke up the next morning to loud noises of…puking? His eyes snapped awake and he felt for Cat next to him, but she wasn't there. "Cat?" He sat up and looked to the bathroom, which had the light on. "Cat!" He jumped out of bed and ran clumsily to the small bathroom, opening the door.<p>

Cat was slumped over the toilet, trying to hold her hair back and hold her stomach at the same time.

"Cat!" He kneeled down next to her, and took her hair from her hands to hold it back, so she could steady herself, while he rubbed her back with his free hand. "I gotcha Cat. I gotcha." He whispered over and over to soothe her mind.

Soon, Cat seemed to be done, and after brushing her teeth, Beck led her back to the bedroom. "Thanks, Beck." She said weakly as they both laid down again, and Beck pulled her close to him. "Don't you have to work?"

Beck shook his head. "It's Saturday. I have weekends off."

"Oh yeah." Cat sighed out.

"Cat, what's going on? You're never sick." Beck asked with concern. The last thing he wanted was for the woman he loved to be ill.

Cat shrugged. "It's been like this for a while now."

Beck's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah." Cat nodded. "Usually in the mornings, but you'd be at work. Lately, though, I've been feeling very sick all day. Last night…was bad."

"I know." Beck agreed, and then sighed deeply. "Maybe we should take you to the doctor?"

Cat hesitated, but then nodded. "It might be best."

After Loto used some connections, Beck was able to get Cat in to see an off-duty doctor, who usually had weekends off. "Again, sir, I'm sorry we have to call you on your weekend off, but it's very important." Beck said as Cat was laying on the examination table, and the doctor just finished his examination. "We didn't want to take any risks."

"Understandable, I guess." The doctor sighed deeply, looking at his notes. "I'd be the same way with my wife." Beck was glad he understood. "I'll be back. I'm going to look at the blood tests really quick." And he left the room.

Beck looked to Cat. "He needs a hug."

Cat giggled, and slapped his arm lightly. "Beck, be nice."

He kissed her forehead lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cat smiled, holding Beck's hand and giving it a squeeze to comfort him.

But nothing could comfort Beck at this very moment. All he wanted was for the doctor to tell him that Cat was perfectly fine, and it was just a random flu. _But…but what if it's cancer or a disease? What if it's something life-threatening and no one can cure it? What if- NO! I can't think these things! Cat's going to be fine! She has to be! There's no way anything could be fatally wrong with her! There just can't be, because she means everything to me! Please, God…oh, please, let her be okay._

Finally, the doctor came back in with a sideways smile. "Well, congratulations, young ones."

Beck and Cat blinked. "On what?" Beck asked in confusion.

"You're having a baby!"

Cat gasped and Beck let go of her hand as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>BabyKakez, 2munchkin2, InfinityForever7, sweetStarre123, lankyafricankid, osnapitztiff, Hailninja, and Julie: <strong>THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

><p><strong><span>What random craving should I try next? REVIEW AND TELL ME!<span> (And people…I'm PREGNANT with a child…so nothing like "dog food" or "rotten mayo" please…something that will still be healthy to me and my baby.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Results for Future BeckXCat Story SO FAR: <strong>

**Appendix Overload, Follow Your Heart, This Is Country Music – 6 votes each**

**Doggy Dog Day – 2 votes**

**I'm gunna need a bit of help here…before chapter 40, I hope to have one from those three in the lead…because…yeah. If you haven't voted, PLEASE DO! TELL ME IN A REVIEW IF YOU MUST!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :) No flames.<strong>

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong><span>PREVIEW<span> ON CHAPTER 28: Heart-Shaped Box**

"_Look, Cat, I wish I was there too. But some things turn out that way for a reason. Only one of us could go so it wouldn't look suspicious…and it would've been me if that DAMN ANDRE HADN'T ALREADY JUMPED ON THE FIRST PLANE OUT OF HERE TO BE THERE! THAT LITTLE CHEATER! WHEN HE GETS BACK, I'M GUNNA CUT OFF HIS-"_

"_JADE!"_ Tori yelled to stop the angry woman before she worried Cat even more.


	28. Heart Shaped Box

**ATTENTION: I'M CHANGING THE LAST CHAPTER REAL QUICK – Because I forgot that I made it that Beck and Cat hadn't had sex yet, but then I did that like an airhead…yeah, I'm smart. SO I'm going to make this NOT Beck's kid.**

**OMG! 15 reviews for chapter 27? I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH!**

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To: Awesomeness12345 for his/her suggestion of Hotdog Dipped in Chocolate :) I tried that as soon as I read your review…oh, delicious!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything For You<strong>

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight<strong>

**Heart Shaped Box**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've got a new complaint<br>Forever in debt to your priceless advice**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Finally, the doctor came back in with a sideways smile. "Well, congratulations, young ones."<p>

Beck and Cat blinked. "On what?" Beck asked in confusion.

"You're having a baby!"

Cat gasped and Beck let go of her hand, speechless…and hurt. A few LONG seconds later, Beck cleared his throat. "Um…doctor, can you give us a few minutes?"

The doctor blinked, confused on why Beck or Cat weren't excited about this, but shrugged it off and left the room.

Cat was shaking, tears already running down her cheeks. "Beck…say something."

Beck wasn't facing her, as his shoulders were slumped and his fists were clenched. "Who did this to you? I'll kill them."

Cat sighed. "He's already dead."

"That bastard who kidnapped you in Texas?" Beck growled.

Cat shyly nodded. She looked to Beck. "If…if you want to leave me, go ahead. I wouldn't blame or hate you for it, one bit."

Beck shook his head. "This is unbelievable. I can't believe this is happening." He looked back at her, his eyes full of regret, guilt, hurt, and pain. "How long has it been again?"

Cat shrugged, looking away from him. "I don't know- 4 months?"

Beck turned away from her again, trying to process this information that absolutely devastated him. "Oh my God."

Cat stared at him with intensity, her heart racing and fearful of what he was going to do.

Would he leave her?

Beck finally turned back to her, opening his mouth to speak.

Cat closed her eyes, preparing herself for the worst.

* * *

><p>Cat was pacing in the churches small room they made for her to relax in before the ceremony started, and she was having a difficult time breathing as her friends tried to calm her down<em>. "Cat, listen to me, you look beautiful, Beck probably looks handsome, and your wedding is going to be beautiful!"<em> Tori tried to convince her friend, who was almost in tears.

"_Cat, don't you dare start crying and ruin your makeup AGAIN_!" Jade snapped.

"But, but, but…" Cat finally sat down, in her wedding dress, and sighed. "I wish you guys were here."

"_Andre's there!"_ Tori said, trying to calm her down. _"And Robbie is video chatting with Beck right now, like we are. And Jade and I are talking to you right now! So we're there in a way!"_

"_Shut up, Vega."_ Jade said. _"Look, Cat, I wish I was there too. But some things turn out that way for a reason. Only one of us could go so it wouldn't look suspicious…and it would've been me if that DAMN ANDRE HADN'T ALREADY JUMPED ON THE FIRST PLANE OUT OF HERE TO BE THERE! THAT LITTLE CHEATER! WHEN HE GETS BACK, I'M GUNNA CUT OFF HIS-"_

"_JADE!"_ Tori yelled to stop the angry woman before she worried Cat even more.

Jade took deep breaths. _"Sorry. Anyways, you look gorgeous Cat. Beck's a lucky dog to be marrying you. And if he treats you wrong, I'll bury him under my kitchen table to I can stomp on his face all I want in the morning." _

Cat gasped as Tori groaned, slapping her face with her palm.

"_Cat, I cannot believe you're pregnant."_ Jade continued. _"It's so…I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's so…sweet." _

"_Wow, Jade, didn't know you actually had feelings!"_ Tori teased.

"_Why don't you shove it, Vega?"_ Jade glared. "_So if it's a girl, what are you naming her?"_

Cat giggled. "I'm not sure. We just found out I'm pregnant a couple weeks ago."

"_How far along are you?"_ Tori asked.

"4 months_."_ Cat squeaked with a bright smile. _"_I'm so excited! I'm going to be a mom!_" _And then she suddenly lost her smile. "Whatif me being pregnant is the only reason why Beck's marrying me?"

Jade and Tori groaned. _"Oh, here we go."_ Jade mumbled.

"_Cat, don't think of it that way!"_ Tori begged. _"Beck loves you! We've seen the way he looks at you, and protects you, and all that jazz! He adores you, and even if you weren't pregnant, he would still marry you!"_

Cat gulped. "You sure?" She asked in an innocent voice.

Both Tori and Jade nodded. _"We're sure."_

Cat looked nervous.

Jade narrowed her eyes. _"Cat…you're hiding something from me. I seek it. What's up?"_

Cat took a deep breath. "Guys…this…this isn't Beck's baby."

"_WHAT?"_ Tori snapped.

Jade blinked. _"Whoa…are you sure it's not Beck's?"_

"I'm positive because Beck and I haven't had sex yet." Cat said while blushing. "Remember when I was kidnapped?"

"_Oh my God."_ Jade breathed out, taking in the discovery.

"_Cat, I am SO sorry!" _Tori said, getting tears in her eyes. _"Does Beck know?"_

Cat nodded. "Yeah. But he refuses to ignore my child and he promises to help me raise him/her as his own."

"_Cat…you are marrying the sweetest and most perfect guy on the planet."_ Tori said.

"_Beck really is a man now."_ Jade said in awe. _"And to think, I have hated him because he took off with you without permission."_

"He's gotten over that, Jade, don't worry." Cat inhaled and exhaled. "Okay. Then…I think I'm ready!"

"ABOUT TIME!" The girls heard through the door, and Cat jumped up when Andre opened the door. "Come on, girl, Beck's wondering if you're bailing on him!"

Cat suddenly gave Andre a big hug. "Thank you for walking me down the aisle, Andre."

Andre hugged back, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Of course, Cat. Anything for you."

"_HEY, ANDRE!"_ Andre winced as he looked to the laptop screen to face the two angry women. Jade glared at him. _"You're dead meat when you get your ass back over here!"_

"Jade, I was NOT going to miss my best friends' wedding, okay?" Andre told her in annoyance as Cat giggled.

"_Whatever. Just watch your back when you come back to Hollywood."_ Jade threatened as Tori nodded in agreement.

Andre rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He motioned for one of the ladies to take the laptop. "Those are the bridesmaids, so put that computer on the chair next to the altar." He said, as the woman nodded and took the laptop. He held his arm out to Cat. "Ready?"

Cat nodded, getting teary eyed. "I'm so ready!"

Finally, the double doors opened and Cat gasped when she saw how many people were there. Andre blinked. "Dang, Cat, how many friends have you and Beck made around here."

"Well, we go to church and church functions, Beck's co-workers and their families, we volunteer at the hospital and orphanages, and homeless shelters, and-"

"Okay, nevermind, let's go." Andre said to stop Cat's rambling.

Cat took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

The wedding march music started and everyone stood when Cat and Andre were walking down the aisle. Cat smiled and gave Beck a little wave when he smiled back at her next to the preacher. Finally, they made it up, and Beck took Cat's hand from Andre, and Andre stood next to Beck, being the best man. Another laptop was next to Andre, which had Robbie's face on the screen, smiling. Next to Cat was the laptop with Jade and Tori's faces. Jade was Cat's maid of honor.

The preacher cleared his throat before speaking. "We gathered today here in the presence of friends, together under God, to celebrate the love which Caterina Valentine and Beckett Oliver have for each other, to give social recognition to their decision to commit their lives and accept each other completely, to learn how to help and understand each other, to build a family, and together, to travel through life."

"The Bible teaches us that Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres."

"If any of you has anything to say that might change their minds… **they… don't want to hear it.** However, they do want to hear from you that you are their village, that you will always be their friends, and will always support and encourage them as they discover the commitment and dedication needed to make marriage work. And that is why you are here today, and they thank you for your friendship and your love."

Beck smirked. _Yup. No one is going to object on this day. Hell no._

Cat silently giggled. _I should've known Beck would pull a stunt like that. I don't blame him though. I don't want anyone objecting to anything on my wedding day._

"Caterina, do you take Beckett to be your wedded husband, to share your life openly, standing with him, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and to love, so long as you both shall live?"

Cat sighed happily as she let a few tears fall. "I do." Beck smiled back at her.

"Beckett, do you take Caterina to be your wedded wife, to share your life openly, standing with her, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and to love, so long as you both shall live?"

Beck nodded. "I do. Forever."

The preacher nodded. "Please say your vows you have made for each other."

Cat nodded, starting off. She gripped Beck's hands as she said what she memorized. "I, Caterina, take you, Beckett, to be my husband, my best friend, my lover, my faithful partner and my other half from this day forward. I will cherish our union and love you more with each passing day. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, care for you and protect you. When I am moody and crabby I promise to not take it all out on you. Most importantly, I give you my promise to love you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and all of my love, from this day forward for as long as I shall live."

Beck let a fear tears fall, and kept his smile on his face. "I, Beckett, take you, Caterina, to be my best friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of need, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sadness, in times of failure and in times of victory. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and to faithfully stay with you, for the rest of my life." Cat was not attempting to hide her bright smile.

The preacher gave a nod of approval. "Do we have rings?"

Suddenly, Loto and Moana walked up from the front row, and handed both Beck and Cat the rings. The preacher gave Cat a nod, indicating she can start.

Cat nodded and took a deep breath, taking Beck's ring finger. "I, Caterina, give you, Beckett, this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you." Cat sighed out as she put the ring on Beck's finger.

Beck took the ring in his hand and put it on Cat's ring finger. "I, Beckett, give you, Caterina, this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you." He said, smiling at her.

The preacher closed his Bible and smiled. "Mr. Oliver, you may kiss your bride." And Beck did exactly that. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am honored to present to you for the very first time Mr. and Mrs. Oliver." Beck and Cat released each other and turned to the crowd, who clapped and cheered. Cat gave a wave to her friends on the laptops, who were all in tears, including Andre.

Beck raised an eyebrow. "You alright, man?"

Andre glared. "I'm fine. Just had something in my eye."

Beck nodded, laughing. "Right."

* * *

><p><strong>Plinedog, Awesomeness12345, Osnapitzash, xXxBlueRainbowxXx, Songbird341, The FonzGhandi19, Llama, Jeremy Shane, sweetStarre123, osnapitztiff, jinxcharm, osnapitzlily, InfinityForever7, 2munchkin2, AND Julie: <strong>THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I SERIOUSLY, SERIOUSLY, OH-SO SERIOUSLY ADORE AND LOVE YOU GUYS!

_**So what food craving should I try next? Something edible, not unhealthy to me or my child, nothing spicy, and nothing with alcohol.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review again! No flames.<strong>

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 29: Exodus<strong>

"Look, man, I'm just a guy who needed some money, alright?" The man said, shaking. "A dude came up to me in LA and told me to come here, and kidnap her, and take her back to him! That's all!"

"Oh, is that all?" Beck growled. "You come into my house, touch my wife, and you think that's ALL you did? Guess again."

"Just let me leave!" The man begged. "Please!"

Beck shook his head as he grabbed Cat's hand. "Cat, go into the bedroom." Cat shuddered, but did as she was told. Beck shook his head. "You're going to wish you never came close to my precious wife."


	29. Exodus

**YES! 15 REVIEWS AGAIN! YOU ALL ARE MY AWESOMENESS AWESOMES EVER! THANK YOU! I'm glad you guys liked the wedding scene :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to: TheFonzGhandi19 for their DELICIOUS recipe of Pickles dipped in Peanut Butter, BUT I added in Vanilla Pudding :) Yummy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything For You<strong>

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Britney Spears' Song**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine<strong>

**Exodus**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Show me the shadow where true meaning lies<br>So much more dismay in empty eyes**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>...Someday I will understand<br>In God's whole plan  
>And what he's done to me<br>Oh but maybe  
>Someday I will breathe<br>And I'll finally see  
>I'll see it all in my baby."<strong>_

Beck leaned against the doorway with a smile. "I love it."

Cat gasped and then smiled brightly when she saw Beck. "Beck!" She struggled to quickly get up from the chair in front of the small piano and run into his arms. "How was work?" She asked.

Beck took in her scent, loving coming home into his new wife's arms. "Tiring." He answered, sitting down on the couch, letting her curl up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling more relaxed than he ever had in his 24 years of being on this earth. "How are you and my unborn child today?" Beck put one of his hands on Cat's 5 month pregnant stomach.

Cat giggled. "We're perfectly fine. Better now that you're home!"

Beck kissed her lips softly. "I love you so much, Cat."

Cat snuggled up to him. "I love you more."

Beck snorted. "Doubt that."

And then suddenly, Cat jumped from the couch. "I'm going to go make dinner!"

Beck stood up. "Want any help?"

Cat shook her head. "No, thank you. Besides, you need to go take a shower. I love you, darling…but a shower is needed right now."

"Hey, hey, that is the smell of a hardworking man right here." Beck defended himself with a grin.

Cat giggled. "I know, and I love it, but not at the dinner table."

Beck sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll go shower." He kissed her lips. "I'll be back."

"Dinner should be done by then." Cat said as he left her there. Cat sighed happily, putting her hands on her swollen stomach and walked to the kitchen. She hummed._** "**__**Someday I will understand  
>In God's whole plan<br>And what he's done to me  
>Oh but maybe-"<strong>_

_CRASH_

Cat gasped as she dropped the pan she had brought out of one of the cupboards, and held her stomach as she leaned against the counter. "Beck?" She called out in almost a whisper. She cautiously walked into the living room and saw the window was broken, the shards on her carpet, meaning someone broke into the house. "BECK!" She screamed, looking around her, holding her stomach protectively. "BECK!"

Cat swore she heard something behind her, so she quickly reached for a hammer she had been using early to put up some wedding photos, and swung it behind her, making the intruder cry out in pain when she hit the side of his face. "You little witch!" He yelled with venom as he had his hands on his bleeding eye.

"BECK!" Cat screamed, as she ran passed the injured man and into the kitchen. She went to the silverware drawer and grabbed a sharp knife from it, before a rough hand grabbed her wrist. "LET GO!" Cat fought back as she kicked his leg, but it didn't do any good. "BECK!"

The man slapped Cat's face before making her release the knife, which made a noise when it landed on the floor. "You will shut up, and come with me quietly." The man threatened.

"Yeah, I don't think that'll be happening."

Cat smiled with relief as Beck came into the kitchen, looking angry. "Beck."

Beck was glaring dangerously at the man. "Let my wife go." He said in a low voice. The man was afraid of Beck's actions so he released Cat, who ran to Beck and stood behind him. "Who are you?"

"Look, man, I'm just a guy who was needed some money, alright?" The man said, shaking. "A dude came up to me in LA and told me to come here, and kidnap her, and take her back to him! That's all!"

"Oh, is that all?" Beck growled. "You come into my house, touch my wife, and you think that's ALL you did? Guess again."

"Just let me leave!" The man begged. "Please!"

Beck shook his head as he grabbed Cat's hand. "Cat, go into the bedroom." Cat shuddered, but did as she was told. "You're going to wish you never came close to my precious wife."

"Again, man, I wasn't going to hurt her!"

"You weren't, but the man you were going to deliver to was planning on hurting her." Beck said, clenching his fist. "I've worked too hard to keep her safe, just to let a disgusting insect like YOU come in here and make her feel unprotected!" Beck snapped, making the man cower.

_Ring…ring…_

Beck narrowed his eyes as the man's pocket was vibrating. "Your cell phone?" The man nodded. "Give it to me." Beck held his hand out as the man handed him the small cell phone. "Who is it?"

"It's him." Beck glared. "It's…the man who paid me."

Beck immediately pressed "ANSWER" and put it to his ear. "Todd Matthews."

The sleazy voice on the other end laughed. _"Well, well, well. The famous Beck Oliver isn't so stupid after all!"_

"It's been months, Todd." Beck said, still glaring daggers at the shaking man in his kitchen. "Get over yourself. Leave me and Cat alone."

"_Just because you both are married now and having a bastard child, that's not even yours? Is that why you want me to leave you alone?"_

"How'd you find out about all that?" Beck asked.

"_I have my sources. You didn't really think you could outrun me, did you, Becky?"_

"For Cat's sake, I was kind of hoping."

"_Well, you were wrong. There's nothing that's going to stop me from getting that stupid bitc_h _back!"_

Beck shook his head. "Don't talk about her like that. You listen to me, Todd. There is no way in HELL you or anyone else will ever touch a hair on Cat's head EVER again or hurt her baby! I'll kill every single one of you before I let YOU near her!"

"_How are you going to pull that off? Quit your job? Not take a shower ever again? Never leave her alone? You can't possibly give up so many things."_

Beck scoffed. "Watch me."

"_I will. I have a perfect view."_

Beck closed his eyes, feeling desperate. He didn't know what to do now. Todd was getting inside his head again, and again, and again.

"_I'll see you when I see you. Give my kitty-Cat a kiss for me, and tell her I'll bring her home soon. I'll get rid of that bastard baby and kill you, and we'll be perfectly fine. She'll be my little, redhead punching bag till the day I'm finished with her, which will be the day she dies."_

The line went dead.

Beck almost collapsed. He glared to the still cowering man. "Get out." He snarled.

The man did as he said and ran out through the backdoor.

Beck slid down the counter and sobbed into his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Pinedog: <strong>That's like totally touching, seriously…awwww… :) But um…you broke your knee and you're happy about it? Alrighty then. Congrats I guess? Haha. You're awesome. Hope you get better soon though.

**Osnapitzash, TheFonzGhandi19, Bowhunter, Anonymous, Jeremy Shane, Llama, Hailninja, iPoddave, Julie, Jinxcharm, and Awesomeness12345: **Thanks for the reviews, guys! You're awesome!

**xXxBlueRainbowxXx and Songbird341: **It's the man who kidnapped Cat – the part where Cat jumped out of the truck. Yeah, he's dead. No worries. It's not Todd.

**Please Review Again! No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 30: Where Will You Go<strong>

Loto gulped as he shook hands with Beck. "I guess this is goodbye."

Beck nodded. "Yeah…I'm sorry about all this."

"My wife and I are fine, Beck." Loto said. "We're going to be worried about you and Cat, including your unborn baby, but we know you'll be taking good care of Cat."

"Yes. I can promise you that much, Loto." Beck smiled.


	30. Where Will You Go

**YOU GUYS FEAR I WOULD LET THE SUSPENSE DIE OUT? WHAT? Well, after you read the chapter, you'll read the preview, and then…HAH! I WILL NEVER LET YOU GUYS DOWN! DON'T BE WORRIED ABOUT THAT!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: InfinityForever7 for their recipe, but I tweaked it a little because even in my pregnancy, I dispise Fried Eggs, so I tried Scrabble Eggs with mustard, mayo, strawberries, and Lucky Charms mixed in…what? I'm pregnant. I have weird cravings!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything For You<strong>

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty<strong>

**Where Will You Go**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I realize you're afraid<br>But you can't abandon everyone**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>As Beck put the last bag into the small, army plane that was going to be taking Cat and Beck to their next location, Cat was crying with Moana as they hugged each other. Loto gulped as he shook hands with Beck. "I guess this is goodbye."<p>

Beck nodded. "Yeah…I'm sorry about all this."

"My wife and I are fine, Beck." Loto said. "We're going to be worried about you and Cat, including your unborn baby, but we know you'll be taking good care of Cat."

"Yes. I can promise you that much, Loto." Beck smiled.

Moana wiped Cat's tears away, she crying as well. "Now you remember everything I told you to take?" Cat nodded. "You took all the vitamins and supplies that the doctor and I gave to you?" Cat nodded again. "And you-"

Loto put a hand on Moana's shaking shoulder. "Stop fussing so much, Moana. Cat's a grown woman, about to be a mother. She has her motherly instincts. Don't you?" He smiled at the small girl.

Cat nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you for everything." And she hugged the old man.

Loto rubbed her back. "You take care, Cat."

Moana gave Beck a hug and a kiss, before Beck helped Cat into the plane. Loto walked up to the front of the plane. "Thanks again, Wilbert." He shook the pilot's hand.

"Of course, Loto!" The man named Wilbert said. "After what you did for my family so many years ago, it's the least I can do to pay you back! I'll make sure those kids get to Europe safely."

Loto nodded. "Thank you. That's all my wife and I want."

A couple days later, thanks again to Loto's far distance connections, Beck was able to find a small upper apartment in Messina, Italy. Their home was above a large house, and it had 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and laundry room, along with a balcony looking out to the ocean.

The plane had dropped them off in Venice and by trailer, again, they traveled all the way to Messina. It took a toll on Cat's fragile, pregnant body, but they made it through.

Loto's buddies hooked Beck up and brought them some couches and mattresses, along with dishes, silverware, curtains, and a radio to keep them company. Beck hooked on 5 different kinds of locks on the door, and the windows were bolted shut. He was sure no one was going to be able to get into their home.

When Cat and Beck found a church they liked and felt comfortable in, Beck was able to find work through the people, and attained a job working as a construction worker, doing only minor things, but he was still getting paid for it. Cat was a stay-at-home wife, and did the grocery shopping, bible studies, and cleaning; pretty much normal things the women did in the town. She was 7 months along now, and it was May.

Beck came home one evening, and his eyes widened when he saw his wife in their bedroom. "Cat, what are you doing?"

Cat looked around her legs and gave Beck a smile. "Hello, Beck! How was work?" She said in a strained voice.

"It was okay, but why are you doing that?" Beck asked, motioning to the way she was positioned.

She was currently lying on their bed, but her legs were up in the air, and she looked to be having to hold them there with her hands because she was getting tired. "Um…this is an exercise."

Beck rolled his eyes. "Who told you that one? Gabriele? Simone? Michele?" Those were the names of the other women in Cat's bible study group, who she socialized with daily and were nosey enough to give Cat advice.

"Andrea." Cat answered.

"Ah." Beck nodded and went up to Cat, kissing her lips. "Wanna take a break?"

"I can't." Cat said. "I have to do this for 30 minutes a day, and right now, it's only been 27 minutes! I can't give up!"

Beck blinked and then shrugged. "I guess 3 more minutes won't hurt. I'm going to go take a shower." Cat nodded and Beck went into the bathroom to do what he needed.

Finally, her three minutes were up and Cat slowly put her legs down and rested on the bed, exhausted. She put her hands on her large stomach and giggled. "You're going to be a big baby." She cooed to her stomach. "My beautiful son." She said softly, remembering the month before when they went to the doctor for a check-up and the doctor told them they were having a boy. She was ecstatic. "Anthony Ray." Cat giggled again at the name. She spent hours picking out the name. She was upset when Beck didn't really want to help find a name, and she had a feeling it was because…the baby was physically not his. This was going to be a big problem for their marriage, but she hoped something would change soon.

"Are you having a swell time laughing at your stomach there, my wife?" Beck asked, a bit amused.

Suddenly, Cat gasped, making Beck's heart almost stop. "Beck, come here! Come here!"

Beck ran over in panic. "What? What's wrong?"

Cat grabbed his hand, making him sit on the bed, and put it on her stomach. Beck was confused. "Cat, what-" And suddenly, Beck froze. "Was that…"

Cat nodded. "Yes, it was."

Beck leaned over a bit more, and put his hand on her stomach again, where his unborn son kicked once again. Tears came to his eyes. "He's…he's kicking." Then he looked worried. "Is that hurting you?"

Cat shook her head. "Not really. It's a beautiful feeling though, isn't it?"

Beck nodded. "Yeah…it's just like the feeling when I saw him on that screen for the first time, or the first time I heard his heartbeat, or…when we found out we were having a son."

"I love him already." Cat said softly.

Beck agreed. "Me too." He leaned down and kissed her stomach, making her giggle. "I love you, my son. I love you and your mommy." He peaked at Cat, who was running her fingers through his hair, giving him a loving smile. "He's my son."

Cat sighed in relief. "Sometimes, Beck, I feel as if you feel you made a mistake. Often you'll refer to him as my son or the baby, and rarely will it be YOUR son or OUR son."

Beck gave her a guilty nod. "I know…I kick myself every time I do that. It just comes out sometimes." He took Cat's hands into his. "But…in all honesty, Cat, I feel like I'm going to be a dad. I feel like I'm Anthony's birth father. This isn't your fault in any way. That…bastard…he did this, but you don't have to go through this alone. I love you. And I'll always be next to you to support you, and…I'm his dad. That's the bottom line. I'm your husband and Anthony's dad."

Cat had tears in her eyes by the time he was done. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for these late night updates, less than what I used to. I forgot to mention I went back to work last week. Instead of lightening up on the workload, my schedule has been full 8 hour days 5 days straight…tomorrow is my only day off this week, and then I go back till next Monday. I'm exhausted and my ankles are not happy with me. THANK GOD I wrote this in advanced, huh? <strong>

**Julie, iPoddave, Bowhunter, sweetStarre123, writersblock1996, person who did not leave a name, xXxBlueRainbowxXx, Aaerial15, osnapitzash, thefonzghandi19, InfinityForever7, Jeremy Shane, Songbird341: **Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Love ya'll!

**Hailninja: **If you read that chapter again, at the end it says a ladder was thrown from the boat for Todd.

**Plinedog: **All I can really say is Thank You for serving our Country. America has gone down the tubes of doom, but I still appreciate the soldiers. My whole family does. My 16 year old brother wants nothing more than to go into the Marines after high school. We are very supportive of the military. So thanks :)

**Come on, guys, we've had 4 chapters in a row get 15 REVIEWS! Let's keep it up! Still no flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 31: End of the Dream<strong>

Cat cooed at the scenery. "Ooh, it's just so shiny and pretty at night, isn't it?"

Beck forced himself to smile. "Yeah."

Suddenly, as Beck was watching the road, Cat gasped as a car suddenly came up next to them at full speed. "That car scared me." Cat said, catching her breath. But the other car suddenly swerved and hit Beck's car on Cat's side, making her scream. "AH! BECK!"

**(You didn't really think I'd make this a happy pregnancy, did you? Come on, this is a horror story.)**


	31. End of the Dream

**This chapter is dedicated to: Songbird341: **Even though you're going to be pissed at me by the time the chapter is done, I LOVED the Broccoli with Honey on it dish! OMG, IT WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!

* * *

><p><strong>Anything For You<strong>

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-One<strong>

**End of the Dream**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm not afraid<br>I push through the pain  
>And I'm on fire<br>I remember how to breathe again**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>"FIREWORKS!" Cat cheered as she was waiting for Beck in the living room. Beck had just gotten home from work when Cat informed him that there was a random firework celebration close to the carnival they had by the ocean, and she really wanted to go. He was exhausted, but anything for his lovely, perfect bride. "Come on, Beck!"<p>

Beck came out of the bathroom, dressed and with wet hair. "I kind of didn't want to go while smelling stinky, Cat." He said as he put his shoes on.

"Oh, no one cares how you smell, silly!" Cat told him.

"Easy for you to say since you smell like delicious cupcakes." Beck told her with a grin.

Cat giggled. "That's because I made cupcakes earlier!"

"Right." Beck nodded and motioned to the door. "Shall we, my love?" Cat took his arm and they went downstairs and Beck opened the car door for her. He saw his landlords and waved. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Poppeli!" He called out.

The elderly couple waved back. "Good evening, Beckett! Are you going to see the fireworks?" The woman called back.

Beck nodded as he walked to his driver's side. "Yes, ma'am."

"Have fun, and be safe!" She called out.

Beck laughed. "Will do. Goodnight!" And he jumped into the car, kissing his wife's cheek, and then driving towards the ocean. Cat was smiling ear to ear, jumpy in her seat. "You're really excited to see the fireworks, aren't you?"

Cat shrugged. "Yes, but I'm more excited because we're doing this together."

Beck smiled. "Same here." He took her hand with his free one and kissed it, making her giggle.

Suddenly Cat gasped. "Ooh, he's still kicking." She groaned. "It was fun at first, but now he's needs to slow down a little."

"I'm guessing he's going to be a nice soccer player." Beck shrugged.

Cat laughed. "I guess so." She put her hands on her large pregnant tummy. "I hate being so fat."

"Remember what Tori told you?" Beck asked her, maneuvering around the crowds on the roads. "She said you were the cutest and beautiful pregnant woman she had ever seen."

Cat pouted. "Yeah, she did say that, but I don't feel like it."

"Well in everyone else's eyes, you are the most beautiful woman on the planet." Beck grinned at her, making her roll her eyes and blush. "Should we go to our spot?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, please!"

Beck chuckled. "Okay." He pulled into a parking lot, where there wasn't anybody around, and they stood from the car, walking down to the sand below. "I love how you can see the carnival from here. It's still amazes me that we found this place by sheer luck."

"I say it's a gift from God, since we come down here to relax and communicate with each other. This place…this place keeps our marriage strong." Cat said, letting Beck help her sit down.

Beck sat down next to her and kissed her forehead. "Our marriage will always be strong."

Cat gasped and pointed to the sky. "Look! Look!"

Beck smiled, staring at his wife. "I see." Cat curled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her, and the two enjoyed the feeling of each other as they watched the firework show that was above the carnival a few miles away. "I love you, Cat."

"I love you, Beck." Cat smiled, with her hands on her stomach. "And I love you, Anthony Ray Oliver."

Soon the fireworks were over, and after talking for a couple minutes, Cat let out a yawn and Beck smiled. "Alright, time for my wife to go to sleep." He looked at his watch. "It's almost 11, so it's pretty late."

Cat nodded. "Okay. I am sleepy, but then again, when am I not tired? Bring pregnant and carrying a practically full grown newborn baby in my stomach is pretty exhausting."

"I'm sorry, my love." Beck kissed her lips before helping her up and leading her to the car. He opened the car door for her and jumped in himself, starting the car, and driving back to the comfort of their home. "You know, my boss is thinking of making me a manager of the site in the town next." Beck said, holding his wife's hand.

Cat gasped. "Really? Oh Beck, that's exciting news!"

"And I make my own hours. I only have to be 8 hours a day. So I can go there at 8 in the morning and be back home by 4." Beck shrugged. "How's that sound?"

"It's so wonderful, even Anthony Ray is kicking for joy!" Cat smiled brightly. "I'm so proud of you, Beck."

"Wanna go over the bridge real quick?" There was a bridge that went over the ocean, and it was a bit out of the way, but the young newlyweds liked to drive over it, just to see the scenery of the moonlight hitting the water. It was the most beautiful site Cat had ever seen each time they passed by.

Cat nodded. "Ooh, yay! I love the bridge!"

Beck laughed, but noticed the same headlights he saw driving behind them 10 minutes ago was still behind them. _Chill out, Beck. Some people have to go home too. They could be on their way home, just like Cat and I are…but why am I feeling sick to my stomach? _

As if on cue, Cat gave him a worried glance. "Are you okay, Beck?"

Beck gulped as he rolled down his window. "Yeah…just need some air." He said as they reached the bridge.

Cat cooed at the scenery. "Ooh, it's just so shiny and pretty at night, isn't it?"

Beck forced himself to smile. "Yeah."

Suddenly, as Beck was watching the road, Cat gasped as a car suddenly came up next to them at full speed. "That car scared me." Cat said, catching her breath. But the other car suddenly swerved and hit Beck's car on Cat's side, making her scream. "AH! BECK!"

Beck struggled to control the car. "Hang on, Cat!" He said as his car took another hit from the stranger's. "Shit!"

The car next to them speeded up and suddenly swerved in front of theirs, and Beck turned the steering wheel in an effort not to hit the idiot's car, but he ended up losing control and they went off the side of the bridge!

"CAT!" He yelled as he took her hand and they both screamed as the car slammed into the water and into the rocky ground below it. Beck's eyes widened, struggling to stay conscious as he saw his wife, who was unconscious, and he was afraid she was going to lose air, since they were underwater. _Hurry up, Beck!_ He took off his seatbelt, and removed hers and they both exited out his open window. _Thank God I had put my window down when I did, or else we probably would've been trapped in the car to drown!_ Beck kept a good grip on Cat as he swam with all his strength to the rocks. He put her up, out of the water, and then hoisted himself next to her.

He didn't waste time to catch his breath as he felt for her pulse. There was one. _Oh thank God!_ "Cat, wake up!" He said, but he heard footsteps and looked up.

A figure was coming down the hill from the bridge, and in a quick manner.

"Hey! Can you please call an ambulance?" When the figure didn't respond as it reached Beck's level, Beck had a bad feeling, but kept trying. "Help me! Mia moglie e male!" He yelled in Italian, saying his wife was hurt and they needed help. "Per favore!"

"I know English, you dimwit!" The stranger growled as Beck heard a noise that meant a gun was getting taken off the safety switch. "I'm not going to help you, I'm here to kill you and take the girl."

Beck almost cried. _Cat…no!_

Beck saw the stranger point his gun towards Beck's face. "Say goodbye."

Beck flinched, but suddenly he heard distant shouting, and it was getting closer and closer. Apparently the man heard it too, because now he forgot all about Beck and Cat, running off into the trees along the riverbank.

Beck shrugged it off and shouted for help. "HELP ME! HELP ME! MY WIFE IS HURT! MIA MOGLIE E MALE! HELP ME!" He saw more figures and sighed in relief when he saw flashlights too. "QUI! QUI! AIUTARE MIA MOGLIE!"

"STIAMO ARRIVANDO ORA! AIUTO E IN ARRIVO!" A man yelled from the bridge, saying help was on the way.

Beck sighed in relief and he kissed Cat's cold cheek. "Please, be okay." He whimpered. And then suddenly, Beck's whole world went black too.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, LISTEN TO ME…well, READ ME: I have big plans for this story, and there is going to be a BIG PLOT TO THIS! Alright? So let's take DEEP Breaths and forgive Digidestend Angel. <strong>

**TheFonzGhandi19, Llama, Jinxcharm, Plinedog, Sweetstarre123, Jeremy Shane, xXxBlueRainbowxXx, 2munchkin2, awesomeness12345, Julie, and Jadiee: **Thanks for reviewing! Hopefully none of you guys give up on me because of what's happening next…

**InfinityForever7 and Songbird341: **Um…yeah. It will make the story…better. Trust me. It's going to create a plot.

**Please Review Again. No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 32: Made of Stone<strong>

Robbie noticed Beck awake and gave him a sad smile. "Hi, Beck. Look, I'm sorry about the baby-"

"SHUT UP!" Jade snapped, throwing a stuffed toy Tori had bought for Beck at Robbie's unprepared face. "I haven't told him yet!"

Robbie gasped. "Oops!"

Beck sat up again, forgetting the soreness in his muscles and looked to Jade and Robbie, back and forth. "What happened to the baby?"

**(TAKE DEEP BREATHS)**


	32. Made of Stone

**InfinityForever7 has this chapter dedicated to them for their recipe of Strawberries and Mayonnaise! OMG it was wonderful with ketchup with it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything For You<strong>

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Two<strong>

**Made of Stone**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now that I've tried everything<br>I'll numb the pain,  
>'Til I am made of stone<strong>_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beck opened his eyes and he was in his home in Italy, and he looked himself over as he was asleep on the couch. He wasn't bleeding or hurt anymore. "What the…Cat?" He was confused. Weren't they in a car accident? Wasn't there someone who tried to kill them? Someone who was full-on about to shoot his face off and take Cat away? "Cat!" He called out into the darkness. He turned on the living room lamp on and looked around. <strong>_

_**The living room was tidy and smelled freshening, like it always did since Cat liked it that way. His heart almost stopped when he saw the wedding pictures on the wall. **_

_**They all broken and ripped, but he could still make out who was in the photo. In his and Cat's main wedding photo, it was ripped perfectly down the middle, separating them from one another. **_

"_**What the hell?" Beck continued on and turned on the kitchen light, and he saw a knife there covered with blood. "No way- CAT!" He yelled as he turned on the hallway light, running to their bedroom. He opened the door and the bed was made perfectly, and nothing seemed to be wrong. He shut the door and looked around. "CAT!"**_

_**Suddenly, he heard…**_

"_**A baby?" He mumbled as he went to the second bedroom. He shakily reached for the door handle and turned it, cautiously opening it. "Cat?" He turned on the light in their baby's supposed to be room and gasped. There were bloody handprints around the baby's crib. "Oh my God, CAT, WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled out, but another baby cry stopped his rampage. **_

_**He slowly walked to the crib in the middle of the room and gasped at what was in there. "No way…"**_

_**He reached in and picked up the bundle of joy that had brown wild hair, big brown eyes, and Cat's nose. "You couldn't be…"**_

"_**He is."**_

_**Beck turned around and saw Cat's backside, facing the wall. Beck gulped. "Cat, are you alright?" **_

"_**No." She simply said, having no emotion in her voice. She slowly turned around, as if she was floating in the air, and Beck almost dropped the baby in his arms at the sight. **_

_**Beck backed away. "CAT!" He gently put the baby back in the crib and ran to his wife's side, just as she fell and collapsed in his arms. "Cat, no, no, no!"**_

_**Cat put her hands on her bleeding wound on her chest. "Beck…"**_

"_**Cat, please!" He sobbed, cradling her. "What happened to you?"**_

"_**Beck, I love you." She whispered as she was fading slowly.**_

"_**I love you too, but Cat, tell me who did this!" Beck growled, wanting vengeance. **_

_**Cat began coughing up blood, clenching his shirt in her fists. "It was…it was…"**_

"_**Cat, answer me!" He shouted, shaking her a little. **_

"_**It was…" Cat took a deep breath. "…you…" And her body went limp.**_

_**Beck put her down slowly as he stood up, speechless. "What?" He breathed out. "How? What?" Beck ran his fingers through his hair. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"**_

* * *

><p>Beck's eyes snapped open as he sat up straight in the hospital bed he was in, breathing heavily. "Cat?" He looked around, and who he saw made him raise his eyebrows. "Jade, what the hell are you doing here?"<p>

Jade glared, sitting back in her seat with her arms crossed. "Nice to see you too, bastard." She growled. "The doctor called us after Cat woke up a couple hours after the accident and screamed for you, but since you were napping, Cat told him to call Andre, who called me, Tori, and Robbie. Andre came first on the first flight 30 minutes after he gotten the call. I came next, about an hour after Andre called me. And Tori and Robbie came a few hours later."

"Okay, okay, before you kill me, can I ask you a question?" Beck pleaded as she stood from her seat.

Jade shrugged. "Fine."

"Is Cat hurt?"

"Of course she is, you stupid idiot! You drove off the bridge, what did you expect?" Jade snapped. "But not to the point she is immobilized. She's bruised up, and stuff, but okay otherwise."

Beck laid back in relief. "Oh, thank Heavens. I had this nightmare…and it made absolutely no sense."

"Yeah, I don't give a crap." Jade said, leaning against his bed. "Cat's alive, but she's been waiting for your sorry-butt to wake up."

Beck's eyes widened. "She's awake? How long have I been asleep?"

"You've been passed out like a little girl for over 4 days now." Jade told him. "Cat was sent home yesterday, and Andre, Tori, Robbie, and I have been taking shifts on who is going to stay with who. Unfortunately, I'm here and so is-"

"I brought the coffee!" Robbie gave Jade a goofy smile, making her stomach churn. "It's a little bitter, so I apologize."

"You're not forgiven." Jade glared.

"Hey, Rob." Beck groaned out, trying to get rid of his headache.

Robbie noticed Beck awake and gave him a sad smile. "Hi, Beck. Look, I'm sorry about the baby-"

"SHUT UP!" Jade snapped, throwing a stuffed toy Tori had bought for Beck at Robbie's unprepared face. "I haven't told him yet!"

Robbie gasped. "Oops!"

Beck sat up again, forgetting the soreness in his muscles and looked to Jade and Robbie, back and forth. "What happened to the baby?"

Jade sighed, looking away. "The doctor tried to save both Cat and the baby, but it came down to an ultimatum. It was one or the other. Since you were in a coma, they made the choice themselves. And they chose Cat, because for her, it was a for-sure thing. If they had tried to save the baby, it may not have survived through the night."

Beck looked as if he was trying to wrap his head around the situation. "Cat's baby…is dead?"

"I just said that, so don't make me repeat it." Jade told him. "Look, I'm going to go get the doctor and see when you can get out of here. Cat needs you, obviously. And the funeral is in 2 days, so you kind of need to be there for that."

"Funeral?" Beck asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

Jade nodded. "Cat was almost 9 months along, so the baby was full-grown in a way. Cat thought it'd be best since you guys already knew the sex of the baby, the name, and everything that we should give him a funeral." Jade put a hand on Beck's knee. "I'm sorry about your son, Beck." She whispered, and left the room before she cried.

Beck laid back, rubbing his hands down his face. "The baby is dead?"

Robbie sat down in a chair, looking out the window. "I'm sorry too, Beck."

"The baby is dead. Anthony Ray is dead." Beck kept saying over and over, in shock. "_My son is dead_."

* * *

><p><strong>2munchkin2, Anonymous, iPoddave, Bowhunter, Plinedog, Jadiee, Jinxcharm, Mu5icWolf157, InfinityForever7, Lankyafricankid, Llama, SongBird341, TheFonzGhandi19, Writersblock1996<strong>: Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe I had 15 REVIEWS in less than a few hours after posting this chapter! I love you guys! I PROMISE YOU GUYS that this will ALL come together soon. Having Cat lose the baby just helps bring my PLOT of the story in. Well…a BIGGER plot.

**Please Review AGAIN! No flames. DON'T FORGET THE FOOD CONTEST! WHAT SHOULD I TRY NEXT? (My unborn son is LOVING all these new foods, haha)**

**I will either update late Thursday night, or sometime on Friday. Work, work, work. Gotta make money to support my child.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 33: Field of Innocence<strong>

Cat twitched, noticing his presence. "How are you feeling?" She asked, her voice low and depressing.

Beck gulped, tears threatening to fall. "I'm fine. And…and…how are you…doing?"

"I'm not fine." Her voice seemed to quietly snap at him. "I just lost my child. So no, I'm not fine, Beck."

Beck groaned. "No, I didn't mean it like that, Cat. I'm upset about…_his_…death too."

"_HE_ had a name." Cat said with venom. "Use it."


	33. Field of Innocence

**Okay…um, grab some tissues if you have any…this is going to be a VERY sad and depressing chapter. I'm not going to say much today so we can reflect on the chapter. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything For You<strong>

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Evanescence's Song**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Three<strong>

**Field of Innocence**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I still remember the world<br>From the eyes of a child  
>Slowly those feelings<br>Were clouded by what I know now**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>"…and even though we never did meet Anthony Ray Oliver, he was so much alive in our minds and in our hearts, and still is. Now we only imagine his personality, I believe he would've been so much like his mother." Beck gave Cat a small smile, and she did the same back. "And a little shot of me in there, somewhere. My son should be remembered, for my sake and the sake of my wife's. He would've touched everyone's heart, and I believe he already did." Beck nodded. "We have asked our good friend Andre Harris to sing a song." Beck left the small stage, allowing Andre to take the microphone and take his place. Beck went next to Cat and held her hand, letting her lean onto him.<p>

Andre cleared his throat as he looked to the MC, and he pressed play beginning the music. "_**I still remember the world  
>From the eyes of a child<br>Slowly those feelings  
>Were clouded by what I know now."<strong>_

"_Beck! Beck!" _

_Beck snapped awake at the sound of Cat's frantic voice. "What? What happened?" He sat up from his uncomfortable spot on the tile ground. "Ow…"_

"_Yes, sir, your back will be sore for a while." The doctor said dully, as he looked to be going about his business of cleaning up the examination room. "Fainting on tile floor is NOT going to feel very good."_

"_I did not faint!" Beck snapped at the rude doctor as Cat helped him to his feet. "I just had a moment of shock."_

"_Whatever." The doctor groaned. "You're still going to be a father, no matter which way you go about this whole "you fainted" business."_

"_I did not-wait…" Beck froze. "It wasn't a dream?"_

_Cat shook her head. "No…" She glanced at the doctor. _

_The doctor sighed deeply. "I'll give you two ANOTHER moment." And he left the room._

_Cat blinked at Beck, who was in shock again. "Beck, before you…uh…fainted…or whatever you want to call it…you said you would be by my side and help me raise my child, and that you would never leave me." Cat gulped. "Do you still mean that? Because you said the words "I'm going to be a dad" and then fainted. Are you regretting it?"_

"_I did not faint." Beck said sternly. "And regretting about you being pregnant with __**MY**__ child?" Beck asked, to make sure they were on the same page. Cat nodded with a shy smile. Beck laughed and lifted her up, spinning her around in excitement. "__**WE'RE**__ having a baby, Cat!"_

_Cat sighed in relief and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Yay!"_

_**"Where has my heart gone  
>An uneven trade for the real world<br>Oh I... I want to go back to  
>Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all."<strong>_

"_Are you sure you're really okay with this?" Cat asked, fearing the worst when Beck said the cursed words of "we need to talk" earlier and he hadn't said a word since. "I mean…I could…well…um…" Tears came to her eyes. "Just talk to me, Beck!"_

_Beck stayed silent when they came to the shore of the sea. _

"_If you're going to dump me or leave me, FINE!" Cat snapped. "Leave, Beck! Just leave if this whole "being a father to my baby" thing is TOO much for you!"_

_Still nothing, but she noticed Beck was shaking. _

"_Are you nervous to tell me something? Really, Beck, are you breaking up with me? Because if you are, FINE, I'm prepared!" She shouted, hatred in her voice. "Go ahead! I'm ready! I'm-"_

_Beck stopped her rampage with a passionate, rough kiss. At first, Cat tried to fight back, but gave in after he held her still. _

_Finally he let her go and kneeled down onto one knee. _

_Cat blinked. "Um…what's going on?"_

"_I wouldn't never break up with you, Cat." Beck started, taking her hand into his. "I love you with all my heart."_

_Cat let her tears fall. "I love you too."_

"_I've been quiet because I've been nervous to ask you this." Beck inhaled. "Will you marry me?"_

_Cat squealed with excitement. "AH! YES! YES! YES, I'LL MARRY YOU! YES!"_

_Beck finally was able to exhale._

_**"I still remember the sun  
>Always warm on my back<br>Somehow it seems colder now."**_

"_Beck, Beck, Beck, do you see it?" Cat asked with excitement dripping from her voice, as tears came to her eyes. "Beck!"_

_Beck nodded, staring in awe at the screen next to her. "Yeah…yeah, I see it, Cat. It's…beautiful."_

_Cat ran her finger down the screen softly, circling the little "blob" in the middle. "He's so beautiful." _

_Beck gave her a look. "How do you know it's a boy?"_

"_I have a feeling." Cat said, still in a trance at the screen. "A mother's intuition."_

_As the doctor cleaned Cat's stomach off and turned the machine off, Beck kissed her lips. "You'll be such a wonderful mother."_

"_**Where has my heart gone  
>Trapped in the eyes of a stranger<br>Oh I... I want to go back to  
>Believing in everything."<strong>_

_Suddenly, Cat gasped, making Beck's heart almost stop. "Beck, come here! Come here!"_

_Beck ran over in panic. "What? What's wrong?"_

_Cat grabbed his hand, making him sit on the bed, and put it on her stomach. Beck was confused. "Cat, what-" And suddenly, Beck froze. "Was that…"_

_Cat nodded. "Yes, it was."_

_Beck leaned over a bit more, and put his hand on her stomach again, where his unborn son kicked once again. Tears came to his eyes. "He's…he's kicking." Then he looked worried. "Is that hurting you?"_

_Cat shook her head. "Not really. It's a beautiful feeling though, isn't it?"_

_Beck nodded. "Yeah…it's just like the feeling when I saw him on that screen for the first time, or the first time I heard his heartbeat, or…when we found out we were having a son."_

"_I love him already." Cat said softly. _

_Beck agreed. "Me too." He leaned down and kissed her stomach, making her giggle. "I love you, my son. I love you and your mommy." He peaked at Cat, who was running her fingers through his hair, giving him a loving smile. "He's __**my**__ son."_

_Cat sighed in relief. "Sometimes, Beck, I feel as if you feel you made a mistake. Often you'll refer to him as my son or the baby, and rarely will it be YOUR son or OUR son."_

_Beck gave her a guilty nod. "I know…I kick myself every time I do that. It just comes out sometimes." He took Cat's hands into his. "But…in all honesty, Cat, I feel like I'm going to be a dad. I feel like I'm Anthony's birth father. This isn't your fault in any way. That…bastard…he did this, but you don't have to go through this alone. I love you. And I'll always be next to you to support you, and…I'm his dad. That's the bottom line. I'm your husband and Anthony's dad."_

_Cat had tears in her eyes by the time he was done. "Thank you."_

_**"Where has my heart gone  
>An uneven trade for the real world<br>Oh I... I want to go back to  
>Believing in everything<br>Oh, Where…"**_

"_Yay! It's done! It's done!" Cat cheered in excitement. _

_Beck looked around the small room, the baby blue walls with white clouds and rainbows everywhere, with white stairs on the ceiling. He admired the work he and his wife put in to building the rocking chair, crib, drawers, and more that people have donated to them. _

_Cat opened the closet and showed Beck the hangers of baby clothes that were hanging up with miniature hangers. "Do you like it? I love it!"_

_Beck kissed her and gave her a hug, the best he could around her large stomach. "Of course I love it. I'm even more anxious to meet Anthony Ray though."_

_Cat giggled and nodded. "Me too." She squealed. "Only a couple weeks away till he's due though!"_

"_And I cannot wait to meet him." Beck said as Cat started showing him the clothes. He nodded and smiled, but his mind was all on holding __**his**__ newborn son in his arms. _

"_**Where has my heart gone  
>Trapped in the eyes of a stranger<br>Oh I... I want to go back to  
>Believing in everything."<strong>_

_Beck stepped into his upstairs apartment, with Jade and Robbie right behind him. He sorely looked around, and he saw Tori in a __**trance**__ as she stared out the window with a mug of coffee in her hands, and Andre was on the couch, in a __**daze**__ looking at the wall. Beck opened his mouth to ask the __**ultimate**__ question, but Andre beat him to it. "__**She's**__ in the bedroom."_

"_Oh, is she asleep?" Beck asked, his voice raspy from not talking for almost __**4**__**days**__ straight._

_Andre shrugged, still looking at the wall in front of him. "I don't know. If she is, she's asleep in the __**rocking**__**chair**__, like how we found her a couple hours ago."_

_Beck's heart dropped. "Wait…she's in the __**baby's**__ room?" He asked in a whisper._

_Andre looked distraught as he nodded. "We can't get her to leave __**that**__**room**__, Beck." Finally, Andre looked to him with sad eyes. "Do something. __**Please**__."_

_Beck nodded and began walking towards the bedroom that was so __**sacred**__ for the couple for the longest time, during their time in Italy. He cautiously opened the door and stepped in, seeing Cat's petite figure standing next to the __**crib**__ in the middle of the room, looking inside of __**it**__. Now his heart was __**shattered**__._

"_**Cat**__." He addressed her, keeping a distance._

_Cat twitched, noticing his __**presence**__. "How are __**you**__ feeling?" She asked, her voice low and depressing._

_Beck gulped, tears __**threatening**__ to fall. "I'm __**fine**__. And…and…how are __**you**__…doing?" _

"_I'm __**not**__ fine." Her __**voice**__ seemed to quietly snap at him. "I just __**lost**__ my child. So no, I'm __**not**__ fine, Beck."_

_Beck groaned. "No, I didn't mean it like __**that**__, Cat. I'm upset about…__**his**__…death too."_

"_**HE**__ had a name." Cat said with venom. "__**Use**__**it**__."_

"_Cat, don't be like __**this**__." Beck sighed._

_Cat turned around to glare at him. "Be like __**what**__? I'm not like anything, EXCEPT for a __**mother**__ who just lost her __**child**__!" She yelled. "That's __**who**__ I am now! I am mourning the loss of __**my**__**son**__, who I practically __**shared**__**a**__**heart**__ with for 8 MONTHS!" Cat seemed to calm down as her shoulders slumped and she slowly walked over to the __**rocking**__**chair**__, sitting down in it, and looked out the window it was next to. _

_Beck slowly walked over to her, and kneeled down in front of her, __**taking**__**her**__**hands**__**into**__**his**__. "Cat."_

"_**Mourn**__ for Anthony Ray." She whispered. "Mourn for __**our**__**son**__, Beck."_

_And that's when Beck __**broke**__ down in tears, Cat joining him right after._

"_**I still remember."**_

As Andre stepped down, Beck and Cat both snapped out of their thoughts when they lowered their firstborn son into the dirty ground in his wooden, tiny coffin. Cat walked forward, Beck by her side, and threw the white rose she had in her hand into the hole where her son now laid. Beck gave the people the okay, and they began to throw the dirt in, **separating Cat from her child forever**.

* * *

><p><strong>Um…yeah, I'm crying too. I'm not really going to say anything this time, okay? I think we all want to just…take in the tragic chapter.<strong>

**Please Review. No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 34: Weight of the World<strong>

Beck turned to Cat. "Let us see your other wrist." He growled.

Jade blinked. "What the hell is going on?"

"There's a bloody razor in the sink, that's what's going on!" Beck snapped, leaning down to Cat's level. "Show me your wrist!"

Jade didn't wait any longer as she grabbed Cat's other wrist that she had been trying to hide. She gasped. "No!"

**(A/n: Oh yeah, I'm not done with the "excitement" yet. Todd's coming back too, no worries.)**


	34. Weight of the World

**This chapter is dedicated to SweetStarre341, for their recipe of Pancakes and fried chicken, BUT I substituted Fried chicken for Turkey…it was the only thing I had in my fridge. I made it like a "burrito" kind of thing. It was good :)**

**And this chapter is ALSO dedicated to Jinxcharm, for being the 300****th**** reviewer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything For You<strong>

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Four<strong>

**Weight of the World**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feels like the weight of the world,<br>Like God in heaven gave me a turn.**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>"I don't like onions!"<p>

"No one gives a crap what you do or don't like!"

"You're mean and cruel!"

"Just now figuring that one out, Vega!"

Cat groaned as she buried her face in her arms, laying her head down on the counter as her two best friends continued to bicker about absolutely nothing. _Some things will NEVER change!_ She turned her head and saw the three boys in the living room, arguing about who was winning at the chess game they were currently playing. _Yup, nothing will ever change for these guys._

Suddenly, their window shattered next to Cat as something was shot inside and fell right in front of the sink before Cat. Cat screamed, falling off the stool she had been sitting on. The men came into the kitchen, and Andre was the first one to the window to see who had done that prank, but a car was already peeling off down the crowded road.

Beck helped Cat onto her feet as Jade looked at the… "What is that?" Tori asked, and Jade glared at her. "I was just asking."

"Well, that's what I'm trying to figure out, isn't it, Vega?" Jade snapped and picked up the… "Rock?"

Everyone else had wide eyes. "Rock?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "I didn't stutter. Yes, a rock. It's covered with a paper." She unwrapped it carefully so it wouldn't rip and immediately handed the paper over to Beck, who read it with Cat. "Someone was trying to get a message to you guys."

"Obviously." Tori scoffed.

"Oh my God." Beck gulped as Cat leaned into him, not having any strength anymore. "It's a letter from Todd…saying he's still watching and he'll send someone else to finish me off, and get Cat sooner or later."

"So he pretty much loves the fact you guys have to live in fear?" Andre asked, sitting down in a chair in disbelief.

"Yup." Beck nodded, sighing. "He's killed our son, how much more can he do?"

The thought crossed Cat's mind. _Todd can do much more…much, much more. He could kill Beck. And that would be the end of it for me. I don't want Beck to die because of me. He can't. _Cat cleared her throat. "I…I need to go use the restroom." She told Beck, who nodded. She left the room. _I won't let Todd hurt Beck. If I'm what Todd wants, then he can't have me. If I'm already…__**dead**__…then there's no point to keep going after Beck. I want to protect my husband._ Cat took a razor blade from one of her razors and quickly cut it off, without causing too much noise.

Cat began breathing heavily as she sliced the main vein on her wrist, quick as lightening.

She leaned against the wall, dropping the razor into the sink, and slid down till her butt hit the floor. It was painful, but she kept remembering that she was doing this for Beck. _If I'm dead, Todd will have no reason to go after Beck anymore. He'll leave Beck alone, and he'll be safe, and he'll be happy with someone else eventually. This is for Beck._

"Cat?" Beck's voice came through the door as he knocked lightly. "You alright in there?"

Cat hissed silently at the stinging pain in her wrist. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. Open up, Cat." Beck tried to fiddle with the doorknob, expecting his emotionally fragile wife to open it at any moment.

"No." Cat said firmly, tears coming to her eyes.

"What do you mean _No_?" Beck asked in disbelief. "Cat, open the door! You're scaring me!"

"Just leave me alone, Beck!" Cat snapped. Her breathing was getting heavier with the amount of blood she was losing and her vision was getting blurry.

"CAT!" He banged on the door. "JADE!"

"WHAT?" Cat heard Jade's voice from the kitchen, but everything else was turning into a daze for her. It was like life was slipping away and she was floating on a cloud, high into the air, and everybody she loved…she was leaving them behind. Everything was drifting away…until- "CAT!"

_SLAP!_

"OW!" Cat screamed in pain as she held her red cheek with her good hand while she hid her bloody one from everyone who came into the bathroom. "GET OUT!"

"I didn't just break down the door for nothing, Cat." Jade glared. "What's wrong with you? Why are you on the floor?"

"Oh my God!" Tori cried out and everyone looked to her. Tori grabbed Beck's arm and pointed to the sink.

Cat groaned. _He knows._

Beck turned to Cat. "Let us see your other wrist." He growled.

Jade blinked. "What the hell is going on?"

"There's a bloody razor in the sink, that's what's going on!" Beck snapped, leaning down to Cat's level. "Show me your wrist!"

Jade didn't wait any longer as she grabbed Cat's other wrist that she had been trying to hide. She gasped. "No!"

Beck moved Jade out of his way as he gathered Cat's almost unconscious body in his arms, and stood up, walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, a doctor came into the waiting room as Beck was pacing in the middle of it, and everyone else was sitting down. "Mr. Oliver?" The doctor read from his clipboard.<p>

Beck stopped pacing and walked up to the doctor. "That's me. My wife. Caterina. How is she?" He asked, almost in desperation.

The doctor sighed. "She's fine. We were able to save her."

Beck collapsed in the nearest chair. "Oh, thank God."

"Has Caterina experienced a devastating trauma recently?" The doctor asked, getting a pencil to write it down.

Beck gulped as he looked up. "She just lost her unborn baby."

"That could be an important reason to why she did this." The doctor frowned. "Well, you have two options. One, you can take her home tomorrow and take her to a therapists two times a week, OR Two, you can let us admit her to our excellent mental ward. It's-"

"I'll take her home tomorrow, and we'll do whatever we have to do." Beck growled at the doctor, who was trying to make some money by admitting his wife to a white cushioned room, so she could rot there.

The doctor shrugged. "Fine. She's being moved to a room right now, so I'll come back in a few minutes, and you can see her." And he left the room.

Beck sighed and sat back. "Cat tried to kill herself." He mumbled to himself, unable to comprehend the whole situation.

Jade walked up to him. "Beck. You KNOW the real reason why she did this."

Beck nodded. "Yeah."

"She was trying to protect you from Todd." Jade told him. "This isn't going to stop."

It finally dawned into Beck's mind of what Jade was trying to communicate to him. _Make it stop._ Beck gave Jade a sure nod, letting her know he understood what she was saying. He stood up and looked over to Tori, who was wiping her tears away, but only more came down. "Tori."

Tori sniffled and looked to him. "Yeah?"

"Call your dad." He said. "I'm going to need his help on this next mission of mine. Andre, Robbie, pack your bags again. We're going to Hollywood to end this."

Andre groaned. "Aw, shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Osnapitzash: <strong>The next "happy" chapter there is…is…chapter 40. Sorry.

**Sweetstarre123, osnapitzlily, xXxBlueRainbowxXx, Songbird341, Dragon of the North, Jeremy Shane, theFonzGhandi19, CPrizzle, Jinxcharm, 2munchkin2, Hailninja, Jadiee, and InfinityForever7: ** Thanks for reviewing!

And to **Jinxcharm, Pinedog, Llama, sweetStarre123, Julie, Jeremy Shane, Songbird341, lankyafricankid, osnapitzash, InfinityForever7, Jadiee, 2munchkin2: **Thanks for reviewing for Chapter 32!

**Please Review again. No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 35: Away From Me<strong>

Cat gasped as hammer suddenly came towards her head, slamming down on top of her head, making her fall to the floor, immobilized.

The man, with an evil grin, heard Tori and Jade still arguing bloody murder, and chuckled, picks Cat up off the ground and out of the door.

Cat moaned as she felt herself being lifted up. "Beck…help…"

"Your husband isn't coming for you this time, you little witch." The man said.


	35. Away From Me

**This chapter is dedicated to Writersblock1996 for their recipe of Brownies with ketchup and whipped cream, but I added sprinkles :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything For You<strong>

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Five<strong>

**Away From Me**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed<br>I can't go on like this  
>I loathe all I've become<strong>_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>"Man, this is crazy!" Andre said as boarded…a navy ship? "This is just madness!"<p>

Beck rolled his eyes as a man dressed in a blue suit waved at the three boys being escorted by four other men. "Well, I'm kind of on the run, you know? I can't exactly go on the next plane to LA." Beck hissed as he shook the man's hand. "Hi, Oliver Jackson." Beck greeted with a smile. "You must be the captain?"

The man with white hair and good posture gave Beck a nod. "I am. You know, I'm only doing this because Vega saved my life once before and he is just now using his "I-O-U" card from me." And he walked away. "Follow me. Keep up."

Beck, Andre, and Robbie looked to each other and shrugged. "Alright then." Beck muttered as they followed them.

"That dude needs a serious hug." Andre muttered, having trouble keeping his bag tight in his hand as they went inside the ship, where it was narrow walls and filled with navy seals. "Oh man."

"What kind of connections does Mr. Vega have?" Robbie asked in awe, taking in the place around him. "This is crazy."

Beck shrugged, trying to keep up as they bumped into people. "What I've learned from guys like Mr. Vega: don't ask, or else they'll have to kill you."

"That's great to know, thanks for that." Robbie glared at the back of Beck's head.

Finally, as the three young men were out of breath, the captain stopped suddenly and faced them. "Right here is your room. Do me a favor and stay there. I'll have someone bring down three meals, and the bathrooms are right down this hall, you can't exactly miss them." The captain let the boys go in their room. "We understand each other?"

Beck nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Someone will bring you boys food around 5, but otherwise, stay put." And with that, the captain slammed the door shut.

Beck, Robbie, and Andre blinked. "Oh, yeah, he definitely was not loved as a child." Andre guessed.

"Beck, are you really sure you want to kill Todd?" Robbie asked as he threw his stuff on the top bunk. "There are other ways of handling this situation."

Beck glared at him. "Let's see our options, shall we?" He started. "We could go to the cops, OH WAIT, we can't because I'm wanted for "kidnapping" Cat. I could go in there and calmly talk to Todd, OH WAIT, I can't because he wants me dead. I could just threaten him and beat the hell out of him, BUT WAIT, he could call the cops and tell them what I did. We could-"

"I GOT IT, thank you!" Robbie said, his patience wearing thin. "I see your point."

"Besides…if Todd's dead, Cat won't be so fearful all the time." Beck said, sitting on the bottom bunk. "I need her to be okay, but this guy is scaring her to the point she's feeling depressed and suicidal. And…if she ever snaps again, like she did yesterday, and succeeds in killing herself, then not only myself, but everyone one us will die with her. I'll die without her." Beck ran his hands through his hair. "I can't believe she tried to kill herself."

Andre sat next to Beck and put a hand on his shoulder. "She's okay, Beck. Tori and Jade are there, watching her like a hawk or a mama bear. She can't do anything."

"I hope not." Beck put his face in his hands. "It's already tearing my heart apart just leaving her over there, while I'm out here. You know, I haven't been more than 8 hours away a day from her since June 1st? I've seen her every day, I've woken up to her every day, I've fallen asleep with her every night, and…I've just been used to her in general." Beck let out a dry laugh. "So if I don't sleep this next week until we get there, I'm going to be a bit cranky."

"Yeah, God forbid Beck Oliver doesn't get his 8 hours of beauty sleep." Robbie said sarcastically. Beck grinned at him and grabbed his pillow, flinging it at his head. "OW!" Perfect aim.

* * *

><p>Cat was washing dishes as Tori and Jade were screaming at each other at who was going to take a shower first that night. She giggled at some of the words they were exchanging. <em>Those two girls are never going to grow out of that phase in life, are they?<em> Cat smiled to herself and turned off the water, drying her hands off as well.

"I hate you, Jade!"

"I just hate that you take up all the hot water!"

"I need it more than you!"

"Why the hell is that?"

"Because my hair needs more attention than yours does, since mine is actually SANITARY!"

"Okay, that's it!"

"Bring it on!"

And the next thing Cat heard was the girls screeching and banging against the walls.

"GET OFF!"

"Let go of my hair!"

"OW!"

"GET OFF! YOU'RE CRUSHING ME, FAT-ASS!"

"How dare you!"

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Three hard knocks were heard on the front door of Cat's upstairs apartment. She went to the door, seeing the girls still loudly fighting in front of the bathroom as she passed by. She giggled again, but attempted to control herself. She opened the door with a bright smile, thinking it would be one of her bible study friends or her landlord. Cat gasped as hammer suddenly came towards her head, slamming down on top of her head, making her fall to the floor, immobilized.

The man, with an evil grin, heard Tori and Jade still arguing bloody murder, and chuckled, picks Cat up off the ground and out of the door.

Cat moaned as she felt herself being lifted up. "Beck…help…"

"Your husband isn't coming for you this time, you little witch." The man said.

Cat almost gasped. It was the same voice of the man who tried to take her in the Bahamas! "He…he will." She whispered, losing consciousness slowly with her head throbbing with pain. She could feel large amounts of blood dripping from the wound.

The man chuckled again. "He can try, but he won't. He'll never be able to find you this time."

"No…" And Cat's world was slowly going black as the man reached the trunk of his car and it popped open. The last thing Cat saw before she passed out was the man smirking at her and then shutting the trunk door with her inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonoyous, iPodDave, Bowhunter, Writersblock1996, Jinxcharm, Jadiee, TheFonzGhandi19, Julie, 2munchkin2, Llama, Songbird341, Lankyafricankid, Jeremy Shane, and InfinityForever7: <strong>THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!

**Plinedog: **CONGRATULATIONS!

**Please review again! No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 36: Blood<strong>

"Where's my wife, you son-of-a-bitch?" Beck yelled, figuring he wouldn't get anywhere with that question, but it was worth a try.

"Language, Beck. Language." Todd said, smirking.

Beck snorted. "I don't have to control what I say around YOU!"

"No, but I figure you would with your precious wife." He said as he moved out of the view of the camera, but behind him was Cat, dangling from a ceiling as her arms were chained above her head.


	36. Bleed

**Okay guys…I've updated sooner than usual BECAUSE I have had a CREATIVE BURST. So I have a surprise for you…BUT READ THE CHAPTER FIRST. :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to CPrizzle for their strange recipe. But instead of cottage cheese, I used Cream Cheese and dabbed it on a waffle, making it into a waffle burrito :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything For You<strong>

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Six<strong>

**Bleed**

* * *

><p><em><strong>How can I pretend that I don't see<br>What you hide so carelessly?  
>I saw her bleed<br>You heard me breathe**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>"FINE, YOU WIN!" Tori screamed as Jade slammed the door in her face, locking it. "BUT ONLY BECAUSE I AM THE BETTER PERSON!" But her only answer was the shower water turning on. "She's such a witch!" Tori muttered as she went back out to the living room to vent to her best friend about her hatred of Jade West. "Cat, can you- AH!" Tori went pale and leaned against the nearest wall when she saw a large puddle of blood on their cream colored carpet with the front door wide opened, and there was a trail of blood leaving. Tori held her stomach as she took deep breaths, looking around and peeking her head into the kitchen. "CAT? CAT!" She screamed, looking everywhere around, but Cat was not found. "JADE!" Tori ran down the hallway again and banged on the bathroom door.<p>

"WHAT?" She heard Jade's pissed off voice from inside.

"THERE'S BLOOD BY THE FRONT DOOR!" Tori sobbed, barely unable to understand herself. She heard the shower turn off. "CAT'S NOWHERE IN THE HOUSE!"

The bathroom door opened as Jade rushed passed Tori with only a towel wrapped around her body and her hair wet with soap still in it, and she gasped at the large puddle of redness. "Oh shit."

Tori held her hands over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. "What do we do?"

Jade gulped before turning to Tori. "Call your dad and tell him to get a whole of Beck. Now."

* * *

><p><em>6 days later…Beck and the boys don't know that Cat's been taken…<em>

Beck kicked the door open to Todd's supposed to be home and gasped when he entered, Andre and Robbie behind him. "Oh my God…"

Andre shook his head. "Aw, nah-uh!"

Robbie's heart began racing. "This isn't good, Beck."

"I know." Beck closed his eyes, unable to focus any longer.

The whole house was empty. Only things left were a large screen TV hooked up on the wall in the living room area.

"I thought Mr. Vega said that he's been listening in on Todd's conversations?" Robbie asked Beck as he went up the stairs, alone.

Beck looked around on the 2nd floor. "He did." He answered as he opened each door.

Nothing.

"This is really, really bad." Robbie muttered, biting on his nails in nervousness.

"We established that, Rob!" Beck snapped from the upstairs, making the house echo. "Now where the hell did that bastard go?"

"I don't know, but…this is one nice TV!" Andre said, admiring the large TV on the wall.

Beck and Robbie looked at him. "Dude, can you focus?" Beck asked as he began walking back down the stairs. "You're not helping by staring at that."

The three men walked into the kitchen and saw the fridge was still there, turned on. "OH YES, FOOD!" Andre yelled, pumping his fist in the air. He and Robbie ran to it and opened it, devouring anything edible. "Join us, Beck!" Andre said with his mouth full of a left-over turkey sandwich.

Beck made a disgusted expression. "Um, I'll pass, thanks…uh, do you know how long that's been in there?"

"Considering its food, I don't really give a damn!" Andre said, his eyes watering at feeling something in his stomach now. "I haven't eaten a decent meal since we left Italy last week!"

"And it's been a week since I've tried to locate you boys." A new voice said.

The three boys jumped and looked to the kitchen entrance, letting their heart rates die down when they saw it was Mr. Vega. "Aw, man, sir, you almost gave-"

Mr. Vega held up a hand, telling Andre to stop talking. He looked to Beck with a sympathetic expression. "Beck…"

Beck's heart skipped a beat. "Y-yeah?"

"It's Cat." Mr. Vega said in a low whisper, obviously very upset himself about the situation at hand.

Beck held back his tears. "Cat? What's wrong with Cat?" _I knew I shouldn't have left her there alone for a week! Oh, God, anything could have happened by now!_

Mr. Vega swallowed as he spoke. "She…she was kidnapped the day after you boys left." Beck leaned against the kitchen counter for support, his head racing. "I've been trying to find you for days and days, but you were off the map, since you left the cell phone in Italy."

"My…my wife…" Beck stuttered, in shock at the devastating news. "She's been…been missing…for a week?"

"Where the hell was Tori and Jade?" Andre asked, not happy at the moment, and the food long forgotten.

"Apparently, they were arguing about something in the bathroom, and Cat answered the door." Mr. Vega sighed deeply. "The next thing they knew, there was a large puddle of blood seeping into the carpet and the front door was wide open, and the trail of blood led to the driveway down below and that's it."

"Blood?" Beck's voice came out in a small, high pitched sound. "Was it…was it Cat's blood?"

Mr. Vega had to look away. "Yes."

Beck was struggling to take in the information he was just given, and then he suddenly punched the nearest wall, making a hole. "NO! I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A-"

"Don't make threats, Becky." Another voice said from the living room, but it sounded almost distant and static. Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Mr. Vega all had wide eyes as they ran out of the kitchen and to the TV, where Todd's demonic face was on the screen, grinning evilly. That's when they noticed a small camera on the top of it. "Did you have a nice trip back to Hollywood, Beck?" He taunted.

Beck was shaking with a rage he never knew he possessed. It seemed almost unimaginable that a person could feel such hatred and a need to kill, but Beck has found it and mastered it. "You eff-ing bastard! I'll kill you!" He snarled, his knuckles white from being clenched. "Where's my wife, you son-of-a-bitch?" Beck yelled, figuring he wouldn't get anywhere with that question, but it was worth a try.

"Language, Beck. Language." Todd said, smirking.

Beck snorted. "I don't have to control what I say around YOU!"

"No, but I figure you would with your precious wife." He said as he moved out of the view of the camera, but behind him was Cat, hanging from a ceiling as her arms were chained above her head. Her feet were dangling as a large piece of thick duck tape covered her mouth. Tears were streaming down her eyes and Beck could hear Cat screaming beneath the tape. Suddenly, Todd was in view again, but close to Cat, so Beck could still see her. "Do you like my present to you, Becky?"

Beck struggle not to collapse as his eyes stayed directly on Cat's injured body. She was beaten, bruised, cut, and burned. Her face was almost unrecognizable again, like it was all those months ago when she showed up on his doorstep. There were sloppy stitches on her forehead that covered half of it, into her hair; the blood from the wound, though, was dried out on her face, stained.

As if reading Beck's mind, Todd looked to the stitches. "My work, actually. I did well, don't you think?" He said as he poked the injury, making Cat cry out in pain.

"DON'T!" Beck yelled. "Please, let her go!"

"Not feeling so big and tough now, are you?" Todd chuckled, one of his hands going up Cat's body and then clutching her chin, making her scream. "So fragile." And he squeezed harder, making her cry out more.

Beck shook his head in disbelief. "No, no, stop! Please!"

Todd shook his head. "No, I don't think I will. She's just so much fun to…torture."

Beck heard Cat whimper and his heart officially was shattered into a million pieces. "No…no, you have to let her go."

"Actually, I don't." Todd said, smirking. "I don't want to. She's mine."

"No. She's not."

"Yes, she is." Todd came closer to the screen, leaving Cat alone again. "I told you I would get her, didn't I?"

"NO!" Beck screamed loudly, making the three forgotten men around him jump away. "I'LL FIND YOU AND I'LL EFF-ING KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU BURN IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY WIFE!"

"Well, to be frank here, you're never going to find us." Todd shrugged. "I've outdone myself with hiding."

"It doesn't matter." Beck growled. "I'll find you. I'll get Cat back. And I'll strangle you with my bare hands."

"And until that happens…I think I'm going to go back to my daily usual…you know, having fun with your wife." Todd taunted. "I haven't really had a second to…_play_…with her yet, if you catch my drift."

Beck shook his head. "No…no, don't, please, don't!" He begged, in the most desperate tone anyone in the room or listening had ever heard before.

Beck's tone only made Todd even giddier. "I haven't _touched_ her because I wanted you to see her one last time before I taint her little body and mind." Todd snickered. "Catch ya later, Becky." And the signal was lost.

Beck fell to the ground, on his knees, holding his head in his hands. "CAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cprizzle, Girlygirl17, Songbird341, Jaidee, xXxBlueRainbowxXx, jinxcharm, llama, InfinityForever7, Jeremy Shane, and The fonzghandi19: <strong>Thanks for reviewing!

**OKAY: Here's your surprise…how do you guys feel about a sequel? Just give me an answer back and if we get a lot of responses, I'll show you guys the summary to it. I know you'll have a lot of questions, but the summary will explain it…sort of. Let me know in a review. I'm going to go take a nap because being almost 7 months pregnant (I'll be 7 months officially in 2 days!) can take a toll on your body, and when I wake up, I hope to see some answers :)**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 37: My Immortal<strong>

"What can we do, Jade?" Robbie asked, helping Beck to his feet and shutting the front door. "Everyone has done everything possible to find their location, but…they're off the map. What can five 24 years olds do?"

Jade blinked. "Eat first, and then I'll show you."

Beck shook his head, walking towards her. "No, show me first. I need to know."

"I said eat first, dammit!" Jade screamed in his face. Everyone scrambled around, trying to escape Jade's wrath as they tried to go into the kitchen all at once, and finally stumbled in. Jade rolled her eyes. "People need to eff-ing listen to me."


	37. Immortal

**Let's just say…THANK GOD my local hospital has WiFi because I'm BORED OUT OF MY FLIPPIN' MIND…I'm in the hospital. Why? Let's just say my 21 year old best friend, also a BRAND NEW driver, doesn't know how to drive if it smacked her in the face. Well, the airbag smacked her in the face. Anyways, my knee ALL THE WAY down to my toes on my right leg is broken. And they're not sure if my unborn son was affected, but he's alive, so that's a major relief. But my brother, who literally had a heart attack when he found out, brought my laptop to me :) so yay :) I'm so sore. I'll be here for a few days. This is all just…crap.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Plinedog for his recipe of Gramcrackers with peanut butter and honey! I told my brother to go get me some from the store and he did, of course. :) it was yummy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything For You<strong>

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Seven<strong>

**My Immortal**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<br>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
>And I held your hand through all of these years<strong>_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Beck stood outside the front door of his upstairs apartment, dreading the ultimate sight he was about to see and never forget. Andre put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to do it, man." Andre said in a sorrowful voice.<p>

Beck gulped, and nodded. "Yeah. I know." He took his key and put it in the lock, unlocking it. He opened the door slowly, and gasped at the dried out blood on his cream colored carpet, right there in front of his feet. "Oh God."

Tori ran into view from the kitchen, pale and looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. It had been three weeks since the boys have been gone from Italy, so that's probably how long Tori hadn't slept. "Beck! I've…I've tried everything, but…" She burst into tears. "I just couldn't get that damn stain out."

Beck suddenly fell to his knees and put his hands on the dried blood, clenching it small fabric in his hands. "I want Cat…I want her back…" He repeated over and over.

Andre passed him as Robbie patted Beck's back for comfort. Andre went up to Tori and sighed. "Anything here?"

"We've had detectives and spies doing everything they possibly can to find Cat." Tori replied, staring at Beck's devastated form on the floor, sobbing violently. "My dad's connections are doing all they can, but…Todd has her hidden well." The two fell silent as Beck's sobbing was getting quieter. "I heard Beck's name has been cleared."

"Yeah." Andre nodded. "Your dad showed the LA police the footage that had been recorded on that small camera, and they were officially believers that Beck is innocent…and it was Todd who started the whole mess. They made a public announcement that Beck's name has been cleared, but no one has called in about any information about Todd's picture."

Tori shook her head in disbelief. "Oh, Cat."

Suddenly, everyone, including Beck, looked towards the kitchen entrance, and saw Jade standing there with a coffee mug in her hands; glaring at Beck. "Get up." She growled. "You get up, and we'll eat real quick, and then we have some research to do."

"What can we do, Jade?" Robbie asked, helping Beck to his feet and shutting the front door. "Everyone has done everything possible to find their location, but…they're off the map. What can five 24 years olds do?"

Jade showed no emotion on her face. "Eat first, and then I'll show you."

Beck shook his head, walking towards her. "No, show me first. I need to know."

"I said eat first, dammit!" Jade screamed in his face. Everyone scrambled around, trying to escape Jade's wrath as they tried to go into the kitchen all at once, and finally stumbled in. Jade rolled her eyes. "People need to eff-ing listen to me."

After the boys ate, Jade pulled out her laptop and everyone gathered around her at the kitchen counter. "Okay, now, I know you guys hate seeing her like this, but this is what's going to help us find her."

Beck closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again. It was the video of when Todd was taunting Beck with Cat's beaten body. He closed his eyes and walked back a little. "I…I can't watch that."

Jade sighed. "Beck-"

"I can't see her like that!" Beck snapped. "You guys didn't see her that night last year when she showed up on my doorstep, looking almost exactly like she did in that video! You didn't see her when she was scratched and cut up after being kidnapped! You weren't there when she was stabbed trying to save me! You weren't there when Todd had a knife to her throat! YOU JUST WEREN'T THERE TO SEE HER BROKEN!" Beck stopped, and panted as he tried to calm his heart rate down. "I'm…I'm sorry, guys."

"It's understandable, man." Andre said in almost a whisper. "You've seen Cat at her worst."

Beck shook his head. "The thing is…I'm always there to bring her back up and help her heal. But this time…" His voice broke. "She's…she's been going through this for 3 weeks now; 3 long, damned weeks of being tortured with that monster."

"Okay, you need to calm down." Jade said, stepping away from the laptop and walking towards Beck. "Go to the room and lay down."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Beck winced as he walked away from Jade and the group. "Alright…I'll be in the room." Beck left them and walked down the hallway, straight to his bedroom he once shared with Cat. _"No…no, I still share it with her…she's just not here…but she will be."_ He walked to the dresser and on top of it was his wedding photo, with Cat dressed in her perfect white dress, and him in his tux. She was smiling brightly, and as was he. It was the best and most beautiful day of his life. "Cat…" A tear fell from his eyes and landed on Cat's face. "I…I need…I need you home. I'll find you. I'll kill Todd, and then we'll be safe from him forever."

He sobbed, holding the photo to his chest.

"I love you, Cat."

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you, Cat."<em>

Cat gasped as she looked around her prison cell. It was pitch black, but she still could've sworn she heard Beck's voice. _You're losing it, Cat. You've been trapped in here, and tortured, for over 3 weeks…it was bound to happen. _Cat shook her head as tears left her eyes. "Beck…I love you…and it's a sad reality, but…you'll never find me. Where he has me…it's just the unthinkable. It's dark, cold, and sometimes wet. I'm chained to the wall, so I can't exactly walk out of here and leave."

Cat looked back at her restraints, praying for a miracle that somehow they've broken off, but they didn't; the chains were wrapped around her ankles, and bolted tightly to the wall. She's been in this position since the live feed video session Todd set up to mentally torture Beck with. Todd has left her here for a while now. Usually he came in about 3-4 times a day, but he hasn't. She didn't mind too much. She'd rather him leave her there to die then go through the nightmare of him touching me again!

It's been humiliating for her, since she can't exactly go use the toilet whenever she wants so she now smells revolting. _If Beck ever does find me, he's not going to touch me or even be near me with how disgusting and dirty I am right now. _Cat scoffed with doubt. _Who the hell am I kidding? Beck will never find me…no one will. I'm going to be trapped here until the day I die…either of old age, neglect, or whenever Todd's done with me and kills me. _

Cat sighed. "I wish he would just kill me now and be done with it." She whispered to no one. "Beck…"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm getting mixed signals here about a sequel for Anything for Me. But I have had people ask about the OTHER STORIES that I've listed, so let me know if you want a sequel or one of these stories, I guess. ALRIGHT! Results SO FAR for YOUR PICKS of the next BeckXCat Story from me are as followed:<strong>

**Appendix Overload – 10**

**This Is Country Music – 7**

**Follow Your Heart – 6**

**Doggy Dog Day – 2**

**Just review and let me know what you all want. If you want the sequel or one of these...just let me know in a review, kk?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Osnapitzash, Sweetstarre123, Songbird341, TheFonzGhandi19, Jeremy Shane, Jadiee, Girlygirl17, Llama, InfinityForever7, Jinxcharm: <strong>Thanks for reviewing!

**Plinedog: **…nope. It doesn't get ANY better. But congrats to you guys!

**Please review again! No flames. Keep my unborn son, Fredrick, in your thoughts and prayers, please.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 37: Lithium<strong>

"Wait…wait…" Beck gulped. "FOUR days ago, he left her there to die?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah. And I've been traveling around ever since."

"It's like 30 degrees over there!" Robbie exclaimed in horror of this discovery.

"And four days with no food or water…I don't know if Cat could last that long with it being so cold as well. Aw, man, we need to hurry." Andre spoke up.


	38. Lithium

**25 REVIEWS? OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I'LL HAVE 400 REVIEWS! AHHHH! SO STOKED! I'M SURE WE'LL BEAT THAT BY THE END OF THE STORY THOUGH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF YOU! **

**Bottom Line: My unborn son is alive and his heart seems healthy, but we won't know if anything will be physically or mentally wrong with him until he's born. Jeez. My friend doesn't even feel bad about anything nor has she apologized for almost killing me. She's just not a nice person.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything For You<strong>

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Eight<strong>

**Lithium**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...<br>Lithium, ...stay in love with you.**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Beck came out of the bathroom, showered and all the next morning, and walked into the living room, where Andre was resting on the couch. "Hey." He greeted dully. He looked around and narrowed his eyes. "Where's Jade, Tori, and Robbie?"<p>

Andre sighed. "Jade said she e-mailed certain clips of the video to her phone and so she was going down to a local store that has a photography section, and print of the photos."

"Why?" Beck asked.

"Beats me." Andre shrugged. "She and Robbie were up all night watching that thing over and over. They really want to find some kind of clue in there."

"Did they find anything at all?" Beck asked in a hopeful tone.

Andre kept staring at the ceiling. "Yeah, sort of…I guess. They think she's in some kind of cell made of stone. The chains holding her were old, so it's an older place. And if you take a closer look at Todd, he's actually bending down a little bit, like he's too tall for the place."

Beck nodded. "That's actually some pretty good clues."

_Ring…ring…ring…_

Beck brought the prepaid phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Yeah?"

"_Beck, it's Mr. Vega. Listen to me, one of my informants in Norwich just called me, and there was a man bragging last night at a bar over there about making thousands of dollars off kidnapping a young REDHEAD girl in Italy 3 WEEKS AGO!"_

Beck's eyes widened dangerously, and Andre stood from the couch and gave him a questioning look. "Oh my God…does he know who he is?"

"_Better; my informant sent one of his men to stay on the kidnapper's trail. He's still in Norwich, and he's staying at a hotel there. His name is Derek Winston, and he apparently is the same man who broke into your home in the Bahamas, because he was bragging about that too."_

"He's so dead." Beck growled. "Thanks, Mr. Vega. I'm in total debt to you for the rest of my life."

"_I'm going to hold you to that, hence how I'm getting so much help over this. Favors."_

Beck chuckled. "Yeah, I bet. I'll have to start doing that. Thanks again." And he hung up. Beck looked to Andre. "We know where Cat's kidnapper is. We go to him, question that bastard, and find Cat."

Andre smiled with relief. "Oh, thank God! Where is he?"

"Norwich."

"Where the hell is Norwich?"

Beck opened his mouth to answer, but then blinked. "I don't know." Suddenly the front door opened and the others stepped in, surprised to see Beck and Andre up. Before anything could be said, Beck spoke. "Where's Norwich?"

Tori looked taken aback. "Random question."

"Norwich is in the United Kingdom." Robbie answered. "Why?"

Beck nodded. "Alright, I'm off to the United Kingdom! Who's going with me?"

Jade's jaw dropped. "Wait…what did I miss here?"

* * *

><p>Beck was sitting in a car with Jade as the driver, looking through a pair of binoculars at one single person on the sandy beach. "Look at that fat drunk." Jade sneered. "Enjoying a Pina Colada with some slutty blonde on a famous beach after kidnapping an innocent, small woman? Asshole."<p>

"He's going to get his payback soon, Jade." Beck said as he kept zoomed in on the man, named Derek Winston, who was flirting with some woman while lying on a chair in the sand. "That guy…I already hated him before he took Cat."

"So he's the same guy that tried to kidnap Cat when you guys were in the Bahamas?" Jade questioned, and Beck nodded. "Wow…he gets around."

"No kidding." Beck gulped as he saw Derek getting up. "He's leaving. You ready?"

Jade sighed deeply as she turned the car on. "Ready to kidnap a man who kidnapped my best friend and handed her off to a crazy man who is hungry for blood just so he can get a few thousand bucks and waste it on a lifestyle like this?" She shrugged. "Oh, what the hell, why not?"

Beck chuckled as he lowered the binoculars, grabbing a semi-large hunting knife from the glove department. "Here goes everything."

"Yes, literally everything, since Cat's life depends on this." Jade gave Beck a glare. "Don't screw this up."

"I won't." Beck said as he stepped out and walked to the steps that led to the beach. He leaned against the railing normally, with his baseball cap on and sunglasses. Derek was finally passing him and Beck walked up to him, grabbing his arm and putting the knife to his back, but only enough to pick him, and not stab him. "Follow me, get in the car, and don't make a sound. You do, I'll kill you." He growled into his ear.

Derek nodded frantically. "Okay, okay, I'll do what you want!"

Beck smirked. "Good."

* * *

><p>"TELL US!" Jade screamed into Derek's face after she slapped him, leaving a cut mark on his cheek from her long nails. "IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE MY BEST FRIEND IS, I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR EFF-ING BALLS OFF!"<p>

Andre, Beck, and Robbie hissed, thinking of the image of that happening to them. "Ow…" They all mumbled at once.

Jade slapped him again. "YOU BETTER TELL ME SOMETHING!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Derek yelled back, tied to the chair tightly, so he couldn't move at all. "I don't know a Caterina Valentine!"

"It's Caterina OLIVER!" Beck snarled from his spot.

"Sorry, sorry!" Derek whimpered.

Beck walked towards him. "How can you NOT know who my wife is? You know who I am!"

"N-no, I d-don't!" He lied.

Beck smirked. "Oh really? Well…I let you go the first time, but this time…you won't be so lucky." He threatened.

"I'd like to watch you try!" Derek sneered.

Beck shrugged. "Suit yourself." He gave a nod to Jade and walked back to his spot, next to the others. "Have fun, Jade."

Jade stepped back up and grinned evilly. "Oh I will." She said as she cracked her knuckles. Suddenly, she raised her fist and-

"WAIT!" Derek yelled, tears coming to his eyes. "STOP, STOP! PLEASE!"

Jade smirked as she let Beck take the floor again. Beck stepped up and stood before the crying man. "Where is she?"

"I…I was told to take her to the Edinburgh Vaults in Scotland!" He stuttered out. "That…that guy that offered me tons of money to grab her…he was there, outside the entrance, but the entrance was a hole by the canal. Once we chained her up, because she put up a pretty good fight, he gave me the money, but said I needed to stay in town for a few more weeks, just in case you come, and if you did, I was supposed to kill you. He'd give me A LOT more money if that did happen! But four days ago, he came to me and he said that I'm free to go because he was bored with her and he was going to let her die down there and he was going to travel to Ireland for a while."

"Wait…wait…" Beck gulped. "FOUR days ago, he left her there to die?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah. And I've been traveling around ever since."

"It's like 30 degrees over there!" Robbie exclaimed in horror of this discovery.

"And four days with no food or water…I don't know if Cat could last that long with it being so cold as well. Aw, man, we need to hurry." Andre spoke up.

Beck nodded. "Alright, let's go." And they all turned to walk out.

Derek's eyes widened. "Hey! What about me?"

Beck looked back. "You left my precious, angelic wife to rot down in that underground hell…so I'm leaving you here to die. And if she's dead…I'm coming back and hacking your balls off myself." And Beck grabbed the stone door and slammed it shut, never to be opened again.

Once the group went outside, Beck stopped them. "Guys…there's just something I need to do."

Jade glared at him. "What the hell is more important than rescuing Cat? You know…YOUR WIFE!"

"I need to go find Todd and kill him. This HAS to end." Beck replied, not skipping a beat or having a doubt in his mind. "Go to Scotland and find my wife. Please…please, do everything you can to help her."

Jade sighed deeply, and after a few minutes of silence, she nodded. "Fine. Go do that." And she walked away, towards the street to grab a cab.

Tori walked up to Beck and hugged him. "Be careful." And let him go, walking with Jade. Robbie gave a firm nod to Beck, and went with Tori.

Andre looked to Beck. "You want me to go with you?"

Beck shook his head. "This is something I have to do on my own." He looked to his best friend. "Find Cat. Save her."

Andre nodded. "Okay."

"And Andre?"

"Yeah?"

Beck rubbed his lips together, tears threatening to fall. "If…if Cat's…if she's d-d-dead…can you…can you just make sure her…her body is treated with…the utmost respect."

Andre put a hand on Beck's shoulder. "I will."

Beck nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>It's a LONG list of who reviewed, so I'm just going to "scream" out THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :) Your reviews kept me happy and smiling as I sit here in this dammed hospital bed all freaking day with my painful as hell broken leg! :) thanks! <strong>

**So pretty much 99 percent of you agreed on a sequel. So here's the summary for the sequel, **_**They're Going To Kill Us**_**: **

After 2 years of suffering from Todd's torture, Beck and Cat Oliver have 2 beautiful twin boys, living a cozy life in Hollywood. Suddenly, there's a tragic car accident, which turns out to NOT be an accident at all. A note is left and Beck understands that his battle to keep himself and his wife safe is not over yet.

**There's also Tandre, Tribbie, and JadeXOC. It's going to be VERY suspenseful. I promise. It already is because you don't know WHO exactly is bugging Cat and Beck this time…hehe, is it Todd? Maybe…or maybe not…**

**Please review, and let me know what you think :) No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 39: Solitude<strong>

After a few more minutes, Jade stopped and skidded. "CAT!" She screamed as she ran into a room, that really had no door or anything that could help keep the cold out. Andre followed her. "CAT!" Jade went to her side and panicked. "Her lips are blue and her skin feels like ice itself!"

Andre put his fingers to Cat's neck and gulped. "No pulse."

* * *

><p>As he quietly brought out the leather gloves, Beck put them on as he kept his glare directly on Todd's sleeping form, as he snored away. <em>Yeah, you keep sleeping…and now you'll sleep much, much longer than you were supposed to.<em> He pulled out the strangling wire. _You brought this upon yourself._


	39. Solitude

**Anything For You**

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Nine<strong>

**Solitude**

* * *

><p><em><strong>How long will it take before I see<br>When will this hole in my heart be mended**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Beck pulled out his prepaid phone and put it to his ear when he's in a rental car, on a freeway, keeping an eye out for cars in his way. His grip on the steering wheel was tight as his knuckles were white with frustration. The thought of his young newlywed wife being dead is just something he was not taking well. <em>4 days…4 days trapped and chained up to a wall without food, without water, without fresh air, no bathroom, no company, and it's absolutely freezing over there! I have faith in Cat, yes, but I wouldn't even be able to last down there that long in those conditions!<em> "But maybe she can." He whispered as the phone rang out.

"_Hello?"_

"Mr. Vega, I know I already have to owe you a billion favors until my next life, but I need your help again." Beck said, without skipping a beat.

"_What can I do?"_

* * *

><p>"This is probably the most amusing sight I've ever witnessed." Jade muttered with a smirk as she, Andre, and Robbie watched Tori attempt to speak Scottish with the person in front of her, who was arguing with her, since neither of them understood a word. "Vega is a freaking idiot."<p>

"Jade, be nice." Andre mumbled, and then his eyes widened. "Oh, jeez, I miss my Lil' Red so much, I'm talking like her! Aw, man, we got a find her before I dye my hair red!" Andre ran up and pushed Tori out of the way. "WHERE IS Edinburgh Vaults?"

The Scots woman smiled and pointed behind the group. "2 miles north."

Andre sighed in relief. "Thank you!" And Robbie tracked down a taxi.

Tori glared to the woman, throwing her English-Scottish dictionary away. "How come you weren't speaking English to me?"

The woman chuckled. "It was just so funny to see you try and speak my language, I couldn't resist!"

Andre, Jade, and Robbie burst out laughing as Tori pouted. "Phooey." And then her eyes widened. "I'm talking like Cat too! Come on, let's find her!"

"Good eye, CATHERINE Obvious!" Jade snapped as a taxi finally stopped in front of them.

Tori glared. "It's CAPTAIN obvious!"

"EXACTLY!"

Andre twitched. "SHUT UP AND GET IN THE CAR!"

* * *

><p>Beck waited in an alley way on a not-so busy street, when a man in a black trench coat and hat came walking through, stopping next to Beck. "Are you Beck Oliver?" The man whispered.<p>

Beck raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah? You Vega's informant?"

"Informant in this part of Ireland, yes." The man said as he pulled out a large paper bag. "Everything you asked for is in here. Todd Matthews is at the Castle Hotel, which is a few blocks from here." He pointed east.

Beck pulled out his wallet. "How much?"

"$200." The man took Beck's money and gave him a pat on the arm. "Good luck."

Beck watched the man walk away and he leaned down, opened his oversized windbreaker sweater, and stuffed what was in the paper bag in his jacket; leather gloves, strangling wire, a small bag of unlocking tools, and a lighter.

* * *

><p>Robbie slid last down the steep canal and the dirty water was up to their knees, but they focused on getting into the entrance of the vaults, which was up a little. "Are you sure this is the only entrance?"<p>

"The man up there said that it was since apparently someone closed down the Vaults for a few months because of the cold weather." Jade snorted. "I thought it was always cold here."

"My thoughts exactly." Andre said, as he began climbing the tattered rocks and into the small hole in the wall. His friends followed his moves and he looked down at Tori and Jade. "Who has the flashlights?" Tori reached into her messenger bag and pulled out one, giving it to Andre. Andre turned it on and looked around at the entrance to inside before walking in.

Tori, Jade, and Robbie made it and had the shivers. "Cat's trapped in here?" Tori asked with fear.

Jade was almost in tears. "Oh god, Cat, please be alright."

* * *

><p>Beck took deep breaths as he stared up at the 20 story building he was going to go up in a few moments. <em>The second I get in that room, the second it will be all over. I hope he's asleep…<em>Beck climbed up on a dumpster, and jumped up with hope in reaching the ladder and pulling it down. "Oh, come on!" He growled as he kept jumping, but finally he reached it and it went down. He put his feet on it, and started climbing.

"This is for you, Cat."

* * *

><p>Robbie looked both ways of the hallways and gulped. "Yup, we're going have to split up."<p>

Jade sighed. "Alright, but let's hurry up! Andre, come with me to the right. Robbie, Tori, go to the left. Let's go!" She yelled, taking her flashlight and pointing it down the tunnel she'd be going.

Andre looked to the other two, hardly being able to see them because it was so dark. "Be careful, guys."

Tori hesitated. "Andre…if we find Cat…and she's not…um…"

"Come get me." Andre immediately said after he realized what she was talking about. "Don't touch her or move her, but you come get me."

Tori nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Beck used the tools the man gave him to open Todd's window, and quietly stepped inside. He sighed quietly as he saw Todd under the blankets, but his head clear as day. <em>I'm going to enjoy this, you bastard.<em>

* * *

><p>Andre and Jade were jogging along the hallway, shinning their flashlights into every vault they passed. "Jade, we've been in here for 20 minutes, how long does this tunnel go?"<p>

"Apparently it goes under almost the entire town." Jade said as she kept running.

Andre groaned. "Shit."

After a few more minutes, Jade stopped and skidded. "CAT!" She screamed as she ran into a room, that really had no door or anything that could help keep the cold out. Andre followed her. "CAT!" Jade went to her side and panicked. "Her lips are blue and her skin feels like ice itself!"

Andre put his fingers to Cat's neck and gulped. "No pulse."

* * *

><p>As he quietly brought out the leather gloves, Beck put them on as he kept his glare directly on Todd's sleeping form, as he snored away. <em>Yeah, you keep sleeping…and now you'll sleep much, much longer than you were supposed to.<em> He pulled out the strangling wire. _You brought this upon yourself._

* * *

><p>"Go, Jade, Go!" Andre yelled bloody murder as Jade took off running for dear life down the hallway they came from, with her cell phone searching for reception, to call an ambulance for Cat's unconscious form. Andre turned Cat over from her stomach to her back, put his hands on her chest, pumping. "1-2-3-4-5-"<p>

* * *

><p>Beck's lip quivered with absolute terror for what he was about to do. <em>"Dear, God…forgive me for my ultimate sin I'm about to commit."<em> And then Beck leaned over Todd and carefully put the wire under his neck. _I was kind of hoping you'd put up a fight, but then again, I need to get to Cat. Die, asshole._ He said to himself as he pulled the wire together violently.

* * *

><p>"COME ON, CAT!" Andre yelled with tears leaving his eyes as he leaned his ear towards Cat's heart and mouth to see if she was breathing yet, but no. He opened her mouth for the 4th time, breathing air into her, and then put his hands back on her chest. "1-2-3-4-come on, Cat! Come on! 8-9-10-11-"<p>

* * *

><p>Beck tightens and tightens his grip on the wires, and it was so tight that it was cutting into his own palms. Todd seemed to finally wake up and he began struggling, but Beck kept his eyes closed. <em>I might be doing this, but I still don't want to see it.<em>

* * *

><p>As Andre finished pumping on Cat's chest for the 7th time, Cat suddenly gasped for air and her eyes went wide. Andre sighed in relief as he panted. "Oh, thank God, Cat!" Cat gulped, and panicked when she was still in the dark, but Andre held the flashlight up. "It's me, girl."<p>

Cat looked to him in awe. She slowly put her hand to the side of his face and sighed. "You're not a dream."

"No, it's me." Andre gave her a smile.

* * *

><p>Beck felt Todd's short fingernails clawing into his legs as he kept his grip like metal on the strangling weapon his hands. He could feel the blood from his palms dripping down and onto Todd's bed sheets. <em>Feel my blood…just how you always had Cat's blood on your hands, you're going to feel my blood on you!<em>

* * *

><p>Andre held Cat close as she leaned on him, entirely exhausted. "Where's Beck?" She asked in a raspy voice, since her vocal chords were a bit on the frozen side.<p>

"He's taking care of Todd as we speak." Andre answered, rubbing her back with his hand as he pulled her closer, happy to be able to hug her again.

Cat nodded. "I hope he's okay." She muttered as she heard the police sirens echoing through the vaults. Cat looked up at the men and women coming in with a portable gurney. Cat sighed in relief. "Help." She croaked.

Andre kept a hold on her as one paramedic checked her heartbeat and blood pressure and the other one grabbed the walky-talky. "We need a medical-chopper here, pronto!"

Cat gave Andre a little smile. "Ooh, chopper, yay."

Andre chuckled. "Only you, Cat."

* * *

><p>Beck waits a couple minutes, but then he finally realizes that Todd stopped moving awhile ago. He released his grip on the wire as he checked Todd's pulse on his neck and wrist. <em>Dead.<em> Beck removed the wire and put it back in his jacket, but took out the lighter.

* * *

><p>Cat groaned as they stepped out into the outside light, wincing at the pain it caused her fragile eyes that had been in the pitch black darkness for weeks. "Stay with us, Miss Valentine!" One paramedic said as the chopper came onto the water.<p>

"It's Mrs. Oliver." Cat said to them with a small smile. "And I'm not going anywhere. Never again."

"Because your husband needs you." The paramedic smiled back.

Cat nodded. "Yup."

* * *

><p>Beck stepped down from the fire escape and looked back up. Fire was inside the room Todd Matthews' body was in and it was taking a roaring control of the whole room. Beck let out a breath he had been holding in since June 1st, the day he and Cat ran away. <em>It's finally over.<em>

* * *

><p>Cat gasped under her breathing machine and the paramedic took it off her mouth. "What's wrong?" She asked in worry.<p>

Cat let out a dry, weak laugh. "He's gone."

The paramedic looked at Cat with sheer confusion. "Who's gone?"

"My nightmare."

* * *

><p><strong>Llama, theworldismyoyster, Aaerial15, sweetStarre123, Dun12, nAbIsCo, Plinedog, Bobo Life Line, green grass and yellow leaves, girlygirl17, InfinityForever7, osnapitzlily, Jeremy Shane, xXxBlueRainbowxXx, Fight4Cookies, osnapitzash, cat an d beck love, tune mula, Julie, crazy lore, ohsnapitzjess, jadiee, TheFonzGhandi19, and Songbird341: <strong>THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Next chapter is the last one :) Yay and boo! I'll let you know the exact day that the sequel will come out. **

**Please review again! WE BEAT 400 REVIEWS! No flames, still. **

**-Digidestend Angel-**

_**(No preview for last chapter)**_


	40. Forever Gone, Forever You

**Anything For You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **When Beck finds out Cat's dark secret, he's on a self-appointed mission to keep her safe and falls in love with her on the way. Can they live long enough to enjoy their newfound relationship?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty<strong>

**Forever Gone, Forever You**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Walking away I see the pain<br>You put me through**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Beck walked into room 403 of a highly starred Scotland hospital, and sighed in relief when he saw his wife laying in the white bed, having color to her face again. She was asleep, but for once in her life, it looked to be a peaceful sleep. Beck walked over and admired how much care the doctors took of stitching her injuries and putting bandages on the right places. Cat's face was still bruised and battered, but the sloppy stitch work she once had on her forehead was now replaced with clean stitches. Her hair even was washed, since there was so much dried blood stuck to it.<p>

He leaned down and softly touched Cat's lips. "You're so beautiful, Cat."

Beck sat in the nearest chair and intended to watch over Cat as she slept, but he was so exhausted, he decided to sleep too, considering he hadn't had a decent rest since he left Cat in Italy almost a month ago.

* * *

><p>Cat groaned a little as she opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the light in the room; it was a dim one, but her eyes and body was still adjusting to being out of pure darkness. It hurt at first, but she finally was able to move her head around as she looked around. There was a bouquet of flowers, and she could see Tori's handwriting on the card. There was a stuffed toy, a unicorn, next to it. Cat looked to the other side of the room and let out a small smile as she saw her husband fast asleep in the chair next to her.<p>

_Hmm…to let him sleep? Or to wake him up since I haven't heard his voice in over 3 weeks?_ Cat grinned. "Beck, wake up!" She called out at a reasonable tone.

Beck suddenly jumped from the seat, looking around and then his eyes landed on his giggling wife. "Cat?" He asked in disbelief.

Cat tried to control her laughter. "I'm sorry, it's just-MMM!" She was cut off by Beck's lips on hers and his hands on either side of her head to hold her there. Cat wrapped her arms around his neck, silently thanking God that he was safe and alive. They both were together again. Finally, he released her and Cat gave him a bright smile. "I missed you."

Beck let a few tears fall. "I missed you too."

"Thank you, Beck." Cat said softly. "Thank you for absolutely everything you've done for me. You are my hero and knight and shining armor."

"I'll always be your hero and knight and shining armor, Cat." Beck told her, holding her hands. "There's no one in the universe that can take my place."

"Well, no one else can be my perfect husband." Cat told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

Beck tried to control his emotions. "I love you, Cat." He kissed her forehead, and leaned it against hers. "I'll never leave you again."

Cat smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

_Knock, knock_

The doctor came in with a smile. "Well, you're awake, Miss Valentine."

"Oliver." Beck and Cat said at the same time.

"Oh, that's right! Sorry, Mrs. Oliver." The doctor greeted and then shook Beck's hand. "Mr. Oliver, I presume?" Beck nodded. "I'm Dr. Denton and I'm the one that treated you last night when you came in. You are a miraculous young lady, did you know that?"

"I knew that." Beck said as Cat blushed.

"No normal woman your size and age would've lasted that long down there in that vault, but you did." Dr. Denton said, checking her vitals at the same time. "Very, very miraculous."

"When can I go?" Cat asked suddenly, making the men in the room laugh. "I'm serious…"

Dr. Denton finished checking her vitals and then took a good look at Cat, before smiling. "You can be released right now. Your heartbeat and blood pressure is perfect; your wounds aren't infected or opening easily; and you're up and lively. You seem fine to leave, but you must come in to remove your stitches in 2 weeks."

Beck and Cat nodded, excited to finally leave.

Soon, Cat was discharged and Tori had actually thought to bring Cat a set of clothes, since she would be kind of dirty after that experience, so Cat had an outfit to wear. She took Beck's hand and they practically skipped out of the hospital. It was raining outside, and Beck and Cat didn't waste a moment when they ran out.

"Oh my goodness, this feels so wonderful, Beck!" Cat yelled with joy as she circled around carefully, taking in the water dripping on her body. "I'm feeling refreshed already!"

Beck didn't answer her, but he wrapped his arms around her figure carefully, and crashed his lips onto hers once again. After, he hugged her tightly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much, Cat." He said into her ear, running his fingers through her wet hair that was soaked by the hard rain.

Cat let a few tears fall, even though no one could tell she was crying with the raindrops everywhere. "I love you too, Beck." She smiled at him once they broke apart a little. "We'll never be separated again, right?"

Beck nodded firmly. "Never again will anyone take you away from me. No one can ever split up the Oliver's, right?"

Cat squealed. "Yes! No one!" And Cat began running around again, excited to finally be free from the darkness, from the nightmares, and from Todd Matthews.

Beck looked up at the sky, thanking whoever was up there that was watching over the married couple. _Thank you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE STORY! YOU ALL ARE WONDERFUL!<strong>_

**Now I changed the sequel a bit, with a bit more angst and suspense in it. Here's the NEW title and summary! **

**Live Free or Let Me Die**

**Beck and Cat live a wonderful, TV Sitcom life with their two 2 year old twin boys. Of course, the past always comes back to haunt when a car accident ends up not being an accident at all. Now Beck lives in fear when a woman stalks them with the intent to hurt his family again. He buys a gun to protect them, but something goes wrong, and now they must run before the cops discover that his wife made a grave mistake. The mysterious woman follows them too. With their 2 year old with them, how are they going to survive this one? What does this woman want with them? Why does she say she wants to avenge Todd Matthews? **

**That story will be out approximately on November 1****st****, 2011, since the doctor says I should be home by then, THANK GOD! Keep a look out. It will be BeckXCat (obviously) in the Romance/Horror genre again. Thanks! :)**

**It's been quite an honor!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
